Discrepancia de una línea
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Como buenos ANBU, la primera vez que Naruto y Sasuke se acuestan es puramente físico y por curiosidad, sin embargo, en algún punto la línea se vuelve difusa y cualquier excusa para cruzarla es racional, ¿qué pasará cuando se den cuenta?
1. Virgen

**Este fic va por mi hija querida Zanzamaru, eres un amor :3**

**¿Virgen?**

-Y entonces el muy gilipollas va y me dice…

Si los CD se crearon con 74 minutos de duración para albergar la Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven, ¿por qué hay grupos que llenan esos 74 minutos de bazofia? Y lo que es peor, ¿por qué algunos ni siquiera llegan a llenarlos? Aunque teniendo en cuenta que pueden rellenarlos con a saber qué calidad musical, quizás es mejor que se queden calladitos y llorando en sus casas porque ni siquiera pueden meter más canciones porque son inútiles.

-¿Tú y cuántos más?

Sí, mejor así.

¿74 minutos? Es una hora y doce minutos, una cifra bastante poco redonda, pero no vamos a rechistarle a Beethoven su gran obra. Quizás porque está muerto. Sí, principalmente por eso. Pero, ¿cuántos segundos son eso? Veamos, 6 por 4, 24…

-Y ahí fue cuando yo le pateé el culo heroicamente y le salvé a todos la vida –asiente muy convencido -. Deberías haber visto como lloraba la gente emoción.

Exactamente son 4440 segundos. Imagínate que haces 4440 segundos de pura escoria musical, la publicas y te pasas el resto de tu vida lamentándote de haberte osado a intentar lo mismo que ese gran compositor. Qué vergüenza ajena.

-Oye, Sasuke –me llama.

Ladeo la cabeza, con la vista perdida pero encarándole.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que me ignores, y que no escuches palabra de lo que te digo –se recuesta en el taburete -, pero, macho(1), podrías fingir que te interesa o que escuchas.

-Dime una razón.

-Porque soy tu mejor amigo.

Alzo una ceja con socarronería, y él tuerce el gesto sacándome la lengua con desprecio.

-El caso –prosigue con su relato.

Si es un día hay 1440 minutos, eso significa, que podrías escuchar casi 20 veces la Novena Sinfonía, pero, supongo que escuchar algo tantas veces puede hacer que te vuelvas loco, y además, si te pasas los 1440 minutos oyendo música significa que no vas a dormir, o que dormirás con el reproductor encendido. No creo que eso sea sano.

A lo mejor esos artistas inútiles que hacen bazofia musical, son así porque se han pasado todo el día con notas rondando por su cabeza. Volvería tarumba a cualquiera.

-Y después apareció una chica guapísima, pelirroja.

Casi tanto como aguantar al rubio contarte durante horas qué tal le fue su última misión ANBU, aunque nadie le haya preguntado. Normalmente no tengo que escucharle relatándomelo porque los dos lo somos y, como la Hokage sabe que trabajamos bien juntos, a menudo estamos en el mismo equipo. Pero hay veces, las menos, en las que somos seleccionados para campañas diferentes. Por desgracia.

-¿Te la tiraste?

Quizás si consigo hacer que sienta vergüenza se calle, a menudo funciona con muchos otros que me molestan contándome cómo le dejó su mujer, o tuvo que matar a un inocente. Introduce un componente sexual en una conversación y, si esa persona es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no querer ponerse en evidencia, decidirá que es mejor hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

Bueno, a menos que tenga experiencia, en cuyo caso el tema se agrava, pero siempre puedes recurrir en ese caso a otro as en la manga, hablarle de matrimonio, o solo de compromiso, según la persona. Eso sí supone una ruptura desconcertante en la cohesión de su discurso

-¿Eh? ¡No! Joder, Sasuke. Sabes que soy…

-¿Virgen?

Y ahora es cuando se pone rojo como un tomate y decide dejar la conversación.

-Exacto.

Pero Naruto no es lo suficientemente inteligente. Por no decir que no lo es para nada.

-Ya sabes que he estado a punto un par de veces pero…

-Si sigues así, lo serás toda la vida.

-Vete a la mierda.

Si escuchara 9 veces la Novena Sinfonías necesitarías 666 minutos ¡qué curioso!, y serían unas 11 horas. Eso ya lo veo más razonable, puedes ponerlo mientras entrenas, mientras limpias la casa, mientras huyes de una masa enfurecida de fans que quieren cogerte un pelo para clonarte y hacer a saber qué cosas contigo (realmente creo que puedo imaginármelo), y también puedes ponerlo de fondo cuando un rubio idiota va a empezar a contarte sus problemas sexuales.

Quizás he sido yo el poco inteligente al utilizar esta treta con él.

Me golpeo mentalmente a mí mismo. Decir semejante cosa de un genio como yo debe ser el equivalente a ser acusado de brujería y morir en la hoguera por hereje.

-Ya sabes que no me atrevo a ir a la última base –suspira.

Le hago una seña al camarero para que traiga otra ronda de cervezas. Creo que me espera una noche muy larga, el rubio ha usado esa clase de tono de voz que utiliza cuando va a hacer una disertación filosófica sobre su vida y futuro.

-Y me muero de ganas –se muerde el labio.

-Todavía no me creo lo de Sakura.

-Ya ves –parece abatido.

Ah. Maldita sea, creo que me he pasado.

Le doy un par de palmaditas en el hombro como una forma de animarle y cuando llega el alcohol, deslizo el vaso de forma disimulada en su dirección, hasta que él lo coge como si siempre hubiese estado ahí y le da un buen trago.

-Por fin consigo ponerme cariñoso con ella, después de haberla deseado tanto –suspira -, y cuando llega el momento no me atrevo.

Doy con mi jarra en la suya como una forma de brindar y bebo lentamente, siendo seguido por Naruto, que tiene la costumbre de tomar cuando alguien a su lado lo hace, casi de forma inconsciente.

-¡Es que no puedo! No lo he hecho nunca y claro –bufa y deja caer la cabeza en su mano -, me da mucha vergüenza decir que soy

-¿Virgen?

-Disfrutas con esto, ¿verdad?

Sonrío de forma sádica y me apoyo los brazos en la barra divertido ante su mueca infantil.

-Tú también lo eres.

-Pero no por falta de valor –me burlo -, sino porque no me interesa.

Mi mejor amigo me fulmina con la mirada cuando le tiro a la cara que es un cobarde, y vuelve a poner una mueca triste y decepcionada consigo mismo ¿Estaré siendo demasiado cruel con él? ¡Bah! Es Naruto, ya está acostumbrado a mi carácter despiadado.

Tras observar su mueca abatida decido que darle un empujoncito de vez en cuando no me matará. Un poco de humanidad no mata a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, es más, puede ser una forma de ensayar mi tacto con las personas por si alguna vez lo necesito en una situación de alto riesgo. Nunca se sabe.

-Nadie va a reírse.

-No estoy tan seguro –musita.

-Hay tías a las que les excita desvirgar chicos.

En cuanto digo el rubio me golpea algo avergonzado por mi vocabulario, y se sonroja, por lo que vuelve a beber para que no me dé cuenta de que se le ha puesto toda la cara roja, pero le conozco mejor que nadie, y ese gesto ya delata su rubor.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Creo que alguna vez me lo han dicho –ladeo la cabeza -. Varias centenas de veces, de hecho.

-¿El qué?

-Algo de que que sea aún virgen lo hace más interesante –me encojo de hombros.

-No entiendo a la gente –me mira sin entender nada.

Ladeo la cabeza para mirarle y alzo una ceja con una mueca que él entiende en seguida.

-Sí, qué te voy a contar –se ríe entre dientes -. Eres un puto inadaptado social.

-Y tú morirás virgen.

-Que te follen.

Pongo una mueca de asco y consigo que por fin sonría, relajando un poco el rostro. Si encima va con esa cara mustia seguro que sí que morirá sin hacer tenido sexo con nadie. Le estoy haciendo un favor. Tengo el cielo ganado al tener que aguantarle, eso seguro.

-Somos jóvenes.

-Lo sé –asiente Naruto -, pero me frustra –se muerde los labios -. Hace poco lo intenté otra vez.

Le miro durante un par de segundos, que él interpreta como mi aceptación a escuchar e incluso prestar atención a lo que me diga.

-La morena de aquel día.

-Sí –se rasca la nuca -. No pude, y desde ese día ya ni me atrevo a besar a nadie.

Ruedo los ojos.

-¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! –asiente -. Tengo el autoestima por los suelos.

-No me digas.

Tras tomar un par de bebidas más salimos a dar una vuelta. Es noche cerrada, pero al rubio ruidoso le encanta pasear cuando no se ve nada, y hacer el idiota, así que yo me quedo cerca para que asegurarme de que no se mate en cualquier imprudencia, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que crean que no estoy con él.

Se sienta un banco del parque ya con menos energía, y me dejo caer a su lado.

-Somos jóvenes.

Se gira para mirarme.

-Tienes tiempo.

Mis palabras parecen hacer mella en él, ya que se pone a montarse en los toboganes y columpios del parque mientras yo sigo pensando sobre la industria musical. Si Beethoven escribió 138 obras musical que él numeró, y más tarde se publicaron otras 205, eso hace unas 343 creaciones, ¿cuántas horas de música puede ser eso…?

-¿En qué piensas? –le escucho de fondo.

-343

-¿Qué?

Le miro con prepotencia, y él parece tomarlo como un reto. Miro el reloj, y veo que es muy tarde, así que me levanto y me despido con un gesto de la mano, aunque él no tarda en ir detrás de mí revoloteando a mi alrededor intentando adivinar qué era esa cifra.

-Si los sumas individualmente te da 10 –se pone a pensar -. 343 Industries es una industria que desarrolla videojuegos

Niego con la cabeza mientras no dejo de andar.

-Hay 343 especies de colibrís en el mundo.

Me giro durante un segundo preguntándole con la mirada cómo sabe ese dato. Se encoje de hombros.

-Si te lo dijese tendría que matarte.

Sigue persiguiéndome hasta que llego a la mansión, y por mucho que tengo la esperanza de que se canse y me deje en paz antes de que llegue, no lo hace, así que cuando abro la puerta de mi casa y entro, el rubio me mira con ojos de cordero degollado.

-¿Qué?

-Me da pereza ir a mi casa.

-No es mi problema.

Con toda la intención de darle con la puerta en las narices, doy un movimiento seco para cerrarla, pero él la intercepta y acaba entrando detrás de mí, quitándose los zapatos. Al menos tiene el detalle de respetar que considero mi casa como un templo, o quizás es que no quiere que le eche con una patada.

Echa a correr hacia el salón.

-Como rompas algo…

-Me arrancarás la piel a tiras mientras sigo con vida, me harás comérmelo, y antes de que me entre una indigestión traerás a una jauría de perros para que se me meen encima y me escuezan las heridas agónicamente hasta la muerte, mientras 343 especies de colibrí me picotean el cuerpo –completa y se tira en plancha sobre el sofá.

¿He dicho yo alguna vez tantas palabras seguidas? No lo creo, así que, ¿cómo puede saber que es eso exactamente lo que pensaba hacer con él?

-Cada vez que vengo dices una cosa –asiente divertido -. Lo he unido todo.

Por eso sabía cuántas especies hay de ese pájaro tan fascinante, lo ha oído de mí. Alguien tan idiota como él no podría saber.

Algo molesto por su presencia en mi casa tan tarde, me acerco a él y me siento a su lado. Aún parece algo abatido y pensativo, pero no sé exactamente qué se espera de alguien cuando tu supuesto mejor amigo está en este estado de ánimo. Ya le di un par de palmaditas en la espalda antes, ¿no es suficiente? Para mí lo sería, es más, ni lo necesitaría.

-¿Seré capaz de…?

¿Todavía sigue con eso? Como tenga que soportar su tontería hasta que le valor de una vez, esto va a ser eterno, cada vez que tenga un fracaso tendré que animarle, darle palmaditas en el hombro y decirle "ea, ea, ea". ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Es la personificación del infierno en la tierra. Nunca se me ha dado bien consolar y, qué demonios, también odio hacerlo, todos deberíamos ser perfectamente capaces de subirnos el ánimo y ver las cosas buenas de la vida.

-Ahora me parece imposible –bufa -. Ya ni un beso puedo dar.

Giro la cabeza para mirarle, se ha echado en el respaldo del sofá y está un poco escurrido hacia abajo.

-Joder –se queja.

No sé por qué siento lástima, tampoco es como si yo pudiera hacer algo concreto para ayudarle, es más desearía pdoer hacerlo para hacer que se callase de una maldita vez. Bueno, quizás sí que puedo hacer algo. O al menos es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Eh, idiota.

-¿Qué, bastardo?

Ladea la cabeza, y entonces yo le pongo una mano en el hombro y tiro de él hacia mí, él se deja arrastrar, quizás por confusión, porque se fía a ciegas de mí o porque ni le da importancia, hasta juntar nuestros labios. Aunque al principio el rubio parece algo rígido y eso me hace sentir un poco inseguro porque es la primera vez que beso a alguien, el propio desconcierto hace que se deje llevar.

Doy un segundo beso, y entonces él pasa una mano por mi cuello, colocándola en la nuca, y yo le muerdo volviendo a atraerlo hacia mí besándonos de nuevo, aunque esta vez es con lengua, inundándome su sabor a alcohol y dándome un calor por todo el cuerpo y un pinchazo en determinada zona.

Quizás debería empezar a interesarme por el sexo.

Agarro con fuerza su camiseta para acercarle todavía más impulsado por a saber qué, profundizando el beso al tiempo que se hace más rápido, intenso y agresivo, ya que me muerde la punta de la lengua y después vuelve a juguetear con ella hasta que nos separamos algo asfixiados.

Dios mío. No me extraña que las chicas quieran pasar a más con él. Su manera de besar dejaría sin aliento hasta a un recién nacido.

Cuando subo la mirada y le miro la cara veo que se está mordiendo los labios, y me está observando de una forma que nunca había visto, pero que me hace pensar que nada bueno viene detrás.

* * *

(1)Macho, es como decirle a alguien tío

Bueno, ya sé que hoy no es 14, pero me gusta ser impredecible y además me estaba aburriendo muchísimo, así que aquí me tenéis, subiendo este nuevo fic, a ver qué os parece, y espero que os gustase **Ese par de inútiles**, yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo. Como ya sabéis **este fic es enterito regalo para Zanzamaru** :3

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Cuchillos asesinos? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Una nueva misión espacial muy especial de la NASA que ha decidido ir al Sol para ver si allí hay extraterrestres, y como saben que tanta luz les va a molestar en los ojos han decidido ir de noche y volver antes de las 12 para que la nave no se convierta en calabaza?

¿Próximo capítulo?** Intentaré** que sea el **17 de Junio**, sino el 19


	2. Técnica milenaria

**Técnica milenaria**

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Ya no puedo ni besar –me burlo.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-No te has quejado.

Abre la boca para volver a quejarse, pero solamente baja la vista avergonzado y se pone rojo de la vergüenza.

Me recuesto en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y espero a que me pateé, me dé un puñetazo, vuelva a insultarme y se vaya, no sé en qué orden, pero que al final se largue de mi casa y me deje tranquilo y solo en ella, pero entonces noto su respiración chocando contra mi boca y abro los ojos, observando como me mira entre fascinado y lleno de curiosidad.

¿Pero qué?

-Somos ANBUS.

Otra vez esa mirada extraña.

-¿Y?

Y me da un beso, sin más explicaciones, suponiendo que dos palabras pueden expresar tu orientación sexual o excusarte ante cualquier cosa.

Esta vez más que parecer dos adolescentes, ya por poco, atolondrados por el amor, parece que realmente nos estamos peleando, ya que empezamos a mordernos él uno al otro intentando mantener el control, hasta que el sabor a hierro inunda mi boca por una brecha abierta en el labio del rubio, haciendo que nos separemos.

-¡Eres un bruto! –se queja.

Le fulmino con la mirada, exigiéndole una explicación.

-Es que me has dado una idea.

Y sonríe de forma pícara. Vuelvo a alzar una ceja.

-Como buenos ANBUs, una de las principales cosas es estar relajados en las misiones –me recuerda -. Desfogarse echando un polvo es lo mejor.

-¿Y?

Veo que se lame la herida, y después ladea la cabeza, me apunta con la mirada a mí, y después se señala a sí mismo con la mano, y después abre los brazos esperando mi respuesta.

-Estás de coña.

-No, no lo estoy –se ríe -. ¡A los dos nos vendría genial!

-No era una pregunta –siseo

-Lo sé –asiente -, "era una afirmación para decirte que estás cruzando la línea que hará que te largue una ostia y te deje inconsciente en el suelo"

-No hablo así.

-Bueno, cambia "ostia" por "una técnica milenaria de la familia Uchiha que te hará tener pesadillas para el resto de tu vida", y es igual –sonríe.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me levanto mientras le indico con la mano donde está la puerta, pero parece que quiere cruzar esa línea de tocarme la moral, y le oigo corretear detrás de mí muy contento. Llego a mi habitación, y una vez más quiero cerrar la puerta con un golpe seco. No obstante, una vez más él se adelanta a mí y pone el pie antes de que cierre del todo.

-Has perdido el juicio.

-No, y ya sé que era una afirmación y no una pregunta –dice divertido.

El rubio da un par de pasos cortos en mi dirección cuando no estoy mirando, como si no quisiese que me diese cuenta de que se está aproximando. Chasqueo la lengua mirándole de forma gélida.

-No

-¡Oh, vamos! –exclama dando un salto -. Nos conocemos desde hace años, contigo no tendría por qué tener vergüenza, y además, seguro que liberar tensiones nos viene bien a los dos.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

¿En serio me está preguntando? Debe de haber perdido la cabeza por completo, hay millones de razones por las que no debería costarme con mi mejor amigo, podría hacer una tesis sobre este tema de lo que he visto en películas, libros, y conocidos a los que he aguantado contándome sus penas. Eso sin contar que ambos somos hombres, ¿cómo se supone que los homosexuales hacen estas cosas? Veo una gran incapacidad física en este acto.

Hay demasiadas lagunas en esta idea estúpida.

-¿Ves? ¡No se te ocurre ningún por qué!

Todo lo contrario, no sé por cuál empezar.

-No quiero que te enamores de mí.

Quizás esa es la razón que me asusta, bueno esa no es el término adecuado, que me preocupa. Amistades más fuertes han caído por cosas así, y bueno, me he acostumbrado a tener al rubio a mi lado siempre, sería molesto tener que volver a cambiar la rutina.

Naruto se echa a reír casi cayéndose al suelo.

-¡Eso no va a pasar! –dice ya en el suelo, revolcándose cuan cerdo.

Le hago un gesto con la mano para que se vaya y me tiro sobre la cama cansado.

-Somos mejores amigos –dice todavía muerto de risa -, y somos ANBU.

-¿Y?

-Como buenos ANBU, sabemos dejar a un lado los sentimientos –lo dice con un tono siniestro -. Solo será físico. Solo por curiosidad.

-No tengo curiosidad.

-¿En serio?

El rubio escala por la colcha de la cama y se deja caer a mi lado. La luz está apagada, pero casi podría ver alrededor porque está rojo como un tomate.

-Pues yo me muero por probarlo.

-Has perdido el juicio.

-Puede –se escucho reír suavemente -. Contigo no me acobardaré –dice despacio.

-No te pongas empalagoso.

Él vuelve a reír, y se echa encima de mí, agarrándome las muñecas, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Esta vez soy yo el que noto como me sube los colores a las mejillas, así que aparto la cara a un lado, pero el rubio me muerde un labio y tira de él hasta que le encaro, intento insultarle o pegarle, pero me quedo desconcertado cuando me da un beso muy húmedo y que hace que se me acelere el corazón.

Bueno, quizás sí que tenga un poco de curiosidad científica.

Se separa y me suelta, supongo que para ver si he accedido o no, pero yo solamente le tiro del pelo y le vuelvo a dar un beso, uno en el que mando yo esta vez, y que hace que mi mejor amigo se tenga que alejar a coger aire, pero yo no le doy piedad. Si de verdad vamos a hacer esto, no voy a ser yo el que se quede atrás acobardado como él por la inseguridad de la inexperiencia. Soy un maldito genio.

Siento como se intenta hacer un hueco entre mis piernas y entonces le separo de mí, mirándole confundido.

-¡Oh, vamos! Soy yo el que quiere aprender.

Ahora sí que tiene que estar bromeando. Le pego una patada y le quito de encima de mí, quedándome al otro lado de la cama. Él se queja porque le he dado en sus partes nobles, y se queda enroscado sobre sí mismo en el colchón, maldiciendo a Dios y a los astros por hacerle hombre y recordárselo de esa forma.

-Joder, Sasuke –le oigo dolerse.

-No soy ninguna tía.

Oigo un quejido agónico y medio agazapado se arrastra todavía dolorido en mi dirección.

-No pretendo que lo seas.

Sus ojos azules con casi las lágrimas saltadas por el dolor, se clavan a mí, como solamente hace cuando me está pidiendo perdón por alguna chorrada que dijo, y en silencio me ruega que no me enfade.

-¿Por qué tú?

-A ti no te interesa el sexo –me recuerda -. Soy yo quien quiere aprender.

-¿Y yo no?

-¡Oh, vamos! –por fin llega a mi lado y se deja caer -, ¿desde cuándo te apetece acostarte con alguien?

-Algún día.

El rubio levanta una ceja incrédulo, y yo solamente le miro de arriba abajo con asco, aunque en él no surte efecto.

-¡Eres un maldito genio! –arrastra las sílabas.

Le miro complacido.

-Tú no necesitas aprender. Sin contar con que la tía con la que te acuestes seguro que se muere del gusto de verte simplemente sin camiseta –me mira molesto -, seguro que en seguida entiendes cómo funciona todo y te conviertes en un buen amante.

Siento mi ego hincharse más de lo normal, y una sonrisa ladeada se dibuja en mis labios, unos que son besados en seguida por el rubio, aunque esta vez tanteando, porque no sabe si está pasando, pero cuando le dejo paso abriendo la boca, se siente más confiado y le agarra el cuello y tiro de su camiseta hacia mí para colocarle encima de mí.

Cuando deja de besarme veo que me mira la camiseta, y que se pone más colorado todavía cuando cae en la cuenta de que tiene que empezar a desnudarme. Le miro divertido, mientras veo sus torpes manos intentando quitarme los botones.

Todavía me queda una opción de conseguir que el rubio sea consciente de lo que está haciendo.

-¿Te acobardas?

O quizás ha sido una mala idea, y debería haberme callado.

Mis palabras suenan en él como si estuviera poniendo en duda su hombría, por lo que en un arrebato de valor, da un tirón a mi camisa y la abre, haciendo que salten los botones por los aires, y antes de que vuelva a dudar, ruedo los ojos y caigo que así es como siempre se queda a la mitad sin atreverse, así que, sabiendo que tengo el cielo ganado, vuelvo a atraerle hacia mí y le doy un beso y voy subiendo su camiseta hasta que se separa pasa sacársela por la cabeza.

Naruto coge aire, mentalizándose y me roza los labios con la lengua, por lo que espero que me bese, pero entonces noto como me muerde el cuello, y eso me pone la piel de gallina, sobre todo cuando comienza a subir con besos húmedos por él y clava sus dientes en el lóbulo de mi oreja. Escuchar su jadeo tan cerca me sube un calor extraño, mientras él va intentando descender por mi cuerpo rozando con sus labios mi piel.

Me incorporo un poco y le cojo de la nuca exigiéndole un beso que me da sin rechistar más, él aprovecha que tengo el pecho alzado para deshacerse de la camisa, que lanza a saber dónde.

A la mierda.

Dejo que se haga un hueco entre mis piernas, y sentir algo duro golpeando contra ellas me hace pensar que este rubio idiota realmente está necesitado, ya que se ha excitado al ser besado por un hombre.

Vuelve a descender por mi pálido cuerpo, dejando besos allá por donde pasa, pero se para antes de llegar al pantalón y se pone a besarme a mí mientras desabrocha mi cinturón con torpeza, o lo intenta, así que le echo una mano, y lo hago por él, recibiendo una mirada enfadada que ignoro con una mueca de socarronería.

-Como seas así de torpe…

-¡Qué te follen!

-Eso vas a hacer –hago una pausa -. Se supone.

El rubio se queda sin aire cuando admito en voz alta lo que vamos a hacer, pero parece que entonces se maldice a sí mismo por sentirse tan inseguro y titubear tanto, y desliza la cremallera hacia abajo, y luego me baja y me quita los pantalones de un tirón sin respirar, cogiendo después aire lentamente sintiéndose muy acalorado.

Coloco mi mano en sus pantalones y se los quito con total agilidad, pero cuando me dispongo a despojarle de su ropa interior, me agarra la mano, con los ojos abiertos como platos y vuelve a quedarse sin respirar.

-Lubricante –suelta casi atragantándose con las.

-¿Eh?

-Pa-pa-para –se calla -. Eh, bueno. Eso. La primera vez hay que usar lubricante.

-Ah. No tengo.

Durante un momento se le ilumina la cara al rubio, quizás porque han encontrado la excusa perfecta para echarse atrás y que su orgullo no salga herido, pero al mismo tiempo en otro punto de su cerebro se le ocurre una idea, por lo que cierra los ojos y susurra alguna clase de maldición que no llego a escuchar.

-¿Crema?

-Baño.

Se levanta de un salto y yo me quedo mirando como camina muy inseguro. Si yo no fuese un bastardo que no se ríe nunca, juro que ahora me daría un ataque. Tras un par de segundos en los que oigo como abre el armario del cuarto de baño y se le caen todos los productos, blasfema, los recoge y luego busca, reaparece en la habitación. Yo aún tumbado en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la nuca, le miro divertido aparecer.

-Los calzoncillos sobran.

Tras decir eso, ni corto ni perezoso me quito la ropa interior, y el rubio ni se atreve a mirarme, todavía indeciso ante el hecho de quedarse sin nada más que su propia piel y vergüenza ante mí.

-Como si no te hubiera visto desnudo.

Naruto, por fin, se mentaliza a que ya no hay marcha atrás y que si no se atreve ahora morirá virgen, así que deja que se caigan al suelo y se deshace de ellos con una patada, volviendo a la cama, donde se coloca entre mis piernas bajo mi mirada divertida.

Coge aire.

Y me besa al principio de forma lenta, pero después más brusco conforme se va llenando de valor, siendo correspondido por mí con fiereza. No voy a dejar que se quede con la idea de mí como alguien sumiso. Veo que coge el bote de crema y se echa en la mano. Vuelve a hincarme los dientes en el cuello y a besarlo mientras va bajando la mano hasta introducirme un dedo embardunado de crema.

Gruño.

-Per-perdón.

-O lo haces o no lo haces –le fulmino -, pero no me vengas pidiendo disculpas.

Al final le sacaré los ojos en lugar de acostarme con él.

-Pues entonces no te quejes.

Alzo una ceja.

-¿Estás insinuando algo acaso?

El rubio coge aire lentamente y tuerce la boca.

* * *

Wah, ya sé que me vais a matar por cortar ahí, pero sino me iba a salir un capítulo kilométrico, además voy con el tiempo justo hoy. De todas formas el próximo capítulo lo subiré muy pronto, así que tened en cuenta que si no me matáis subiré más capítulos T_T

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores **alejandra . huitron . 16121, Dakota Boticcelli, Em Hatake, Flaky02anime, Hagane Yuuki, kane-noona, KBCullen, kikyo taisho, nanamikanon . sasakishimizu, sakura1402, shameblack, starlightnorain **(¡cuánto tiempo!)**,TheIcePenis, Zanzamaru**

**Dakota Boticcelli, **¡Wah! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, me alegro de volver a verte por aquí :3 Sep, no he podido evitar hablar de Beethoven y transmitir su mensaje sobre, como has dicho, "suicido sonico" XDD Bueno, intento poner detalles y demás, porque sé que el argumento de la relación con derecho a roce está ya muy usado, pero me apetecía mucho escribirlo, así que me has hecho muy feliz al decir que he conseguido hacerlo un poquito diferente. ¡Nos vemos!

**Em Hatake,** y tanto que le va a gustar si se convertirá en su amante XDDD Por muy feliz que parezca siempre Naruto yo lo veo como alguien también muy sensible, a su manera tiene su corazoncito. La industria musical es un tema apasionante *3*  
Y esa fue la idea, mencioné que se intentó tirar a una morena para que todos pensáseis anda, como Sasuke XDDD  
Tu introducción a los sentimientos humanos volumen I me mató, deberías escribir un fic que se llamase así, en plan crack ¡sería genial Y como ya te dije, no sé si este será el último capítulo con visión de Sasuke, aún me estoy peleando con lso tipos de narrados ewe

**Hagane Yuuki,** las cosas que se le pasan a Sasukito por la cabeza son increíbles XDD Siceramente, va a ser un NaruSasuNaru, va a haber de los dos porque me gusta que se cambian, pero un poquito más de NaruSasu porque es mi preferida 3 ¡Gracias por los besos e inspiración! Igualmente :3

**kane-noona, **me encanta poner a Sasuke asexual y siendo tentado por Narutin, sep, es muy divertidor eirse del Uchiha proque, por una vez, no tenga experiencia. Pues no sé si van a ser 13, he estado echando cuentas y... Bueno, haré todo lo que pueda para que no pase otra vez. No sé qué tengo con el 13 XD

**Linne-'Malfoy** ,¡Wah! Menos mal que me has dicho que Sasuke no estaba en uno de los personajes, sino no me hubiese dado cuenta ¡muchas gracias! Sí, Sasuke hablando de Beethoven al principio puede ser un poco lioso, pero Sasu se aburre tanto que deja divagar su mente

**sakura1402,** me encanta escribir a Sasu asexual, es muy él, ya que en el manga (Que sepanos) sigue rodeado de mujeres locas por él y pasa de ellas XDDD No sé si lo desarrollaré por parte del rubio, quién sabe, ni siquiera yo sé qué hare :3

**shameblack,** Uy, un día tengo que ponerles como niños de 5 años subidos en lso columpios. Es más, ya sé dónde lo haré, muajajjaj. Wah, Naru tan acomplejado es tan lindo... El Naruto de este fic va a ser muy lindo, y también muy macho, que cosnte, no le voy a poner uke proque me niego. Seguiré cuidando de los osos polares mientras escribo, dan mucho calorcito y eso inspira a la gente ¡cuídate tú también!

**shey,** el pobre Naruto es muy latoso siempre, y Sasuke tiene poca paciencia. Hará cualquier cosa para que le deje en paz

**Stefany BM,** Sasuke y su cerebro aleatorio XDDD Cualquier cosa antes que tener que aguantarle contándole sus problemas, incluso acostarse con él. No podía callarle de otra forma sino con un beso :3

**TheIcePenis**, ¡qué ilusión que echaras de menso algo mío! *3* Hum... un bocata de chorizo, me has dado hambre XDDD Creo que en este capítulo me matarás porque también te habré dejado a medias XDD

**true-chan324**, ¡bueno! Ya habrá lemon en los siguientes capítulos, y viendo el argumento de este fic... ¡Muchos ánimos con las tareas del cole! Ya mismo tendrás vacaciones :3 ¿En serio calculas cuando te aburres? A mí también me pasa XDDD

**Zanzamaru, **sé que me vas a odiar por empezar con NaruSasu, muajajaja, pero no he podido evitar incordiarte un poco :3 Más adelante habrá SasuNaru también, así que no me mates mucho

**Zeny,** ¡ya sé que soy cruel (otra vez) por dejarlo así! Bueno, a Sasuke no le gusta prestarle atención a Naruto, por lo que cualquier cosa es mejor que eso, incuso hace matemáticas XD Si hay algo en lo que lso Uchihas son creativos, es en la forma de matarte con mucho dolor XDDDD

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Radiografías que se hacen a los 4 fantásticos y entonces, dentro de la cosa, encuentran un libro en el que hay confesiones sobre el mundo de los superhéroes, que le hicieron tragar para proteger los secretos, y se descubre que el padre de Hulk era un viejo verde?

¿Próximo capítulo? El** 22 de Junio** (si me da tiempo el **20 por la tarde**)


	3. Sábanas que delatan

**Sábanas que delatan.**

A partir de ahí el rubio se relaja, y yo me aguanto el dolor, ya que esa intromisión es todo menos agradable, pero no se me oye quejarme, quizás jadear un poco, pero es porque los besos y roces del rubio están, he de admitirlo, consiguiendo ponerme a tono, sobre todo cuando pone su utiliza mano en mis partes nobles.

-¿Qué haces?

-Meneártela –suspira -. Así te relajas.

Le doy un puñetazo. Él me besa y mete el último dedo de improvisto, dándome calambres en todo el cuerpo, por lo que acelera el ritmo de su masturbación mientras intenta que me adapte. Poco a poco va consiguiendo que sea más fácil el movimiento de los dedos, pero no por eso me resulta placentero, y eso creo que Naruto puede verlo, ya que me mira asustado.

-¿Te vas a echar atrás ahora?

Él me saca la lengua en un gesto infantil, molesto, y cuando saca los dígitos suspiro de alivio. Se acomoda entre mis piernas, y yo le miro como una forma de retarle, así que vuelve a coger el bote de crema, y se lo esparce por su miembro, apoyándose con una mano en la cama, y colocando otra en mi cadera para ayudarse. Desde abajo lo observo todo como si no fuera conmigo, y sobre todo muy divertido por las caras de Naruto, pero la diversión se acaba cuando se introduce en mí.

La cara se me contrae del dolor.

-No voy a pedirte perdón –gruñe.

-Que te den.

-Eso estoy haciendo –jadea -. ¿Qué tal?

Intenta balancearse hacia atrás y volver a entrar, pero eso hace que sienta un pinchazo de dolor que podría partirme en dos. Tengo que aguantar un quejido en la garganta, que al final solo sale como un bufido débil.

Se queda parado un segundo, se limpia el sudor con la mano.

-Hay que cambiar de postura.

Le miro interrogante.

-Date la vuelta.

-Vete al infierno.

-Es en serio –se pone rojo de nuevo -. Tenemos que encontrar una que sea más fácil para ti.

Le fulmino con la mirada.

-Sin ofender –se disculpa

Y pensé que no tenía ni idea. Quizás no tenga ninguna práctica, pero parece que se ha documentado.

Gruño.

-Tú verás. Sino te va a doler lo que no hay en los escritos.

También podría matarte.

Me maldigo a mí mismo por primera vez por haber accedido a esto, y me doy la vuelta, aunque antes de hacerlo vuelvo a pegarle y después le hago encararme con un tirón del pelo.

-Lo sé, lo sé –asiente -. No saldrá de aquí, y esto no significa que seas sumiso.

Tras dejar eso claro, acabo de darme la vuelta, quedándome de rodillas mirando hacia la pared bastante enfadado con el universo por haberme puesto en esta situación, noto como mi mejor amigo se me acerca, y noto su aliento chocando contra mi nuca. Coloca una mano en mi espalda y me inclina levemente hacia adelante, recibiendo de nuevo una mirada llena de odio por mi parte. Apoyo una mano en la pared para no perder en el equilibrio.

-¿De qué conoces esta postura?

-Oh, he visto mucho porno –hace énfasis en el adverbio.

Naruto coge aire y me agarra las caderas, y vuelve a ir introduciéndose en mí con cuidado, otra vez me da un horrible calambre en todo el cuerpo, pero esta vez consigue llegar al fondo con más facilidad, donde se queda un par de segundos mentalizándose a sí mismo, y a mí dejándome que me acostumbre al dolor

-Parece que ésta es la adecuada.

Genial. Resulta que mi mejor amigo va a tener sexo conmigo de espaldas en una postura muy humillante. Aunque por otro lado, así no tendré que verle la cara cuando llegue al orgasmo, ni él verá la mía, si es que este inútil consigue que sienta algo más que pinchazos desagradables.

Lentamente comienza a entrar y salir, y a mí sigue doliéndome, pero aprieto los dientes por mi propia dignidad y no puedo evitar tensarme. Él parece notarlo, por lo que vuelve a masturbarme al ritmo de las embestidas, acariciando con especial mimo la punta de la extensión de mi cuerpo.

El contraste es extraño, por un lado siento placer y por otro no, pero poco a poco mis músculos pierden su rigidez y al rubio puede moverse con más facilidad hasta que.

-Ah.

En algún momento alcanza algo, no sé el qué, que hace que se me nuble la vista durante un instante y que hace que tenga que retener un gemido en la garganta, pero acabo suspirando. Mi mejor amigo sigue yendo despacio. Así no vamos a acabar en la vida.

-¿Eres una abuela?

-¿Eh? -parece confundido.

-¡Qué lo hagas bien!

Eso debe de herirle el orgullo, ya que me agarra más fuertemente y comienza a embestirme con bestialidad y sin tregua ninguna para vengarse, en un intento de hacerme daño, pero, solo hace que llegue con más facilidad a ese sitio que antes me nubló la vista cada vez que se mueve, así que tengo que apretar más fuerte la mano contra la pared para no caerme, y esforzarme como no he hecho nunca para que no se oigan todos los gemidos que estoy teniendo que reprimir.

Creo que voy a empezar a interesarme por el sexo.

Naruto por su parte parece haberse olvidado de la vergüenza y de masturbarme, porque solamente tiene agarrada mi cintura con las dos manos, y jadea de forma irregular mientras dice incoherencias que no llego a entender pero que podrían ser arameo antiguo perfectamente, ya que mis sentidos están centrados en deleitarse con los movimientos frenéticos y rudos del rubio.

-¿Qué tal? –le escucho preguntar una segunda vez ahogado.

Casi tengo ya los ojos en blanco, el sudor cae por mi frente, tengo que controlar mis gemidos y mi cerebro es incapaz de formar una frase con sentido porque apenas puedo respirar, así que simplemente hago un gesto con la mano bastante ambiguo y que parece contentarle. Tengo que aguantarme las ganas de pedirle que me dé más fuerte, más hondo, porque sería humillante, pero como cabra loca, el rubio simplemente lo hace y ya pierdo la noción del tiempo, del espacio, y de todo.

Quiero decirle que se pare, que si no voy a llegar al orgasmo, pero solo soy capaz de jadear en un vago intento de coger bocanadas de aire, así que tras varios minutos de sexo desenfrenado y bestial, siento un cosquilleo que me da un espasmo, se me corte la respiración y hace que me contraiga, estrujando a Naruto que está dentro y que emite un gemido ronco.

Inmediatamente después mi cerebro empieza a funcionar y le aparto de mí de un golpe y me dejo caer al lado, boca arriba, asfixiado, y tapándome la cara con los brazos. Pasan segundos, que podrían ser perfectamente minutos hasta que alguno habla.

-Joder –le escucho exclamar.

Con la vista aún nublada veo que mi mejor amigo ha visto un charco en las sábanas y está con la boca abierta. Maldita sea.

-He conseguido que te corras.

-Que te den –es lo único que mi saturado cerebro puede pensar

-Debo ser bueno –sonríe contento.

Me siento asqueroso y estoy deseando ducharme, pero por unos pinchazos que me dan en la baja espalda. Creo que intentar levantarme ahora mismo podría ser muy problemático, así que solo cojo las sábanas y me las echo por encima, tapando mi cuerpo aún desnudo, y dándole la espalda.

-¡Eh, eh! –me llama el rubio.

-Estoy cansado.

Veo que él también se pone bajo las sábanas y se acomoda en mi cama.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo también estoy cansado –replica -. Moverme así cansa.

Le doy una coz y le tiro de la cama, volviendo a acomodarme y sorprendiéndome de lo rápido que me estoy quedando dormido.

-¡No lo decía para cabrearte!

Un ronquido me despierta de una forma desagradable. Abro los ojos de par en par, con los músculos agarrotados y ganas de dormir hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero por mucho que lo intento, el ruido está demasiado cerca como para ignorarlo. Es más, ¿por qué demonios está durmiendo el rubio encima de mi pecho? Así claro que no puedo hacer oídos sordos a su estruendo.

Le empujo y le quito de encima de mí. Ni se inmuta, solo se abraza a la almohada y vuelve a roncar como un descosido. Apoyo los pies en el suelo y esto parece crónicas de una humillación anunciada, porque en cuanto lo hago, y ni siquiera he llegado a levantarme, siendo unas agujetas en las piernas increíbles, y pinchazos en determinada zona.

¿Por qué me presté a esto?

Me pongo de pie, pero me fallan las rodillas y me estampo con la pared de enfrente, pero consigo no caerme al suelo. Giro la cara, y por suerte el rubio ni se ha despertado. Con un poco de cansancio llego al baño y me meto en la ducha. No sé cuánto tiempo estoy bajo el chorro de agua, pero en determinado momento, oigo la puerta abrirse.

Sasuke, ahora más que nunca, que no te cedan las piernas

Naruto tiene los ojos todavía pegados por el sueño y el pelo despeinado. Se queda observándome durante un segundo como si no entendiera, hasta que advierte que estoy desnudo y se pone colorado. Se dispone a salir, pero simplemente cojo una toalla y me la enrollo.

-Todo tuyo.

Salgo del baño sin decir nada más y me visto con cuidado. Tras acabar voy a cocina, cojo algo para desayunar y me siento en la mesa que hay en ella con varias banquetas altas, maldiciendo a todo lo existente, porque hasta yo mismo me doy cuenta de que estoy andando de una forma… Curiosa.

Al rato aparecer al rubio con el pelo mojado y sonrojado a más no poder. Ni siquiera puede mirarme a la cara.

No me fastidies. Después de tanto insistirme con que estoy no cambiaría anda, y ahora actúa de forma extraña. Lo que me faltaría, hacerle un favor, bueno yo también liberé tensiones pero eso no se lo diré, y que encima esto mande por el desagüe todo el tiempo como amigos.

-¿No te habrás enamorado de mí?

En cuanto digo eso el estado de ánimo del rubio pasa por varias fases, primero abre los ojos de par en par sorprendido, después frunce el ceño sin entender, durante un instante parece triste y finalmente opta por sentirse ofendido.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Eso está mejor.

-Ya sabes dónde están los desayunos.

Oigo al rubio bufar y empezar a revolver en la cocina.

-¿No tienes nada que no sea sano?

Levanto una ceja.

-No, claro que no. Eso te haría una persona normal.

Finalmente coge una taza la llena de leche y se mete en la boca un puñado de cereales de fibra, no sin poner una mueca de asco. Se sienta a mi lado dando.

-¿Qué emoción tiene no estreñirse nunca?

Le miro de arriba abajo y frunzo el ceño. Este chico acabará matándose a sí mismo de no cuidarse.

-¡A la mierda! –exclama -. Eres mi mejor amigo, no me voy a andar con prólogos ni me voy a andar por las ramas.

Casi sonrío complacido y hago un gesto con la mano para que hable libremente, y después doy un sorbo de mi café cargado.

-Fue la ostia.

Ruedo los ojos.

-Creo que no volveré a sentirme acomplejado –asiente muy divertido-. Ahora entiendo a los otros ANBUs que dicen que es genial para desestresarse.

Aunque tanto entusiasmo tampoco es bueno.

-Solo una vez.

Naruto se calla de repente y me mira.

-Claro.

¿Por qué no parece convencido en eso de que solo nos hemos acostado una vez y por determinados motivos? Miedo me da lo que pueda pasar por esa cabeza suya. Cuando le da la gana es más inteligente de lo que todos pensamos, y tras esa sonrisa que me dedica ahora, siempre hay algo más de lo que parece.

Maldita sea.

Pese a mis malos presentimientos, los siguientes días son bastantes tranquilos. Seguimos entrenando juntos, contándonos las últimas novedades de la aldea, insultándonos, peleándonos y acabando inevitablemente en el Ichiraku Ramen porque es parte de la rutina de casi cada día. Quizás por eso desayuno y ceno de forma muy sana, para compensar como destrozo mi sistema digestivo comiendo todos los días esos fideos del demonio.

-Esta misión fue como coser y cantar –me comenta.

Es por la tarde y, una vez más, nos enviaron a hacer cosas distintas, así que el rubio está volviendo a relatarme todo lo acontecido. Han pasado un par de semanas más o menos desde aquello, anda parecer haber cambiado, él siempre está contento, aunque ahora no tengo por qué soportar como me dice que ya no es capaz de acercarse a ninguna chica, así que supongo que su calidad de vida habrá mejorado, por no hablar de su actividad sexual. No obstante, es extraño, seguro que alguien como él me contaría esa clase de cosas.

-Aunque me noto un poco tenso.

¿Por qué esa frase me suena muy insinuante?

-Arriesgar tu vida hasta tal punto –asiente con la cabeza -, le hacen a uno pensar.

-¿Tú haces de eso?

Él me dedica una mueca molesta y después me saca la lengua.

-¿Y si?

Niega con la cabeza y yo le miro de reojo. Ahí viene lo que le tiene pensativo desde hace un rato.

Seguimos caminando por la calle, y el rubio vuelve a hablar como si no hubiera preguntado nada, relatándome con todo lujo de detalles cómo fue todo, a quién conoció, las técnicas que utilizó y los chistes estúpidos que contaron. Escucho de forma distraída.

Si un elefante no puede saltar, lo cual veo normal porque pesan muchísimo, ¿por qué en los dibujos animados siempre ponen a estos animales saltando y poniéndose encima de una silla cuando ven un ratón? Y lo que es más, ¿será verdad que le dan miedo los ratones? Porque eso lo he visto en muchos sitios, pero no sé si será cierto o no. Quizás debería buscarlo en una enciclopedia la próxima vez.

Cuando me fijo, Naruto se ha parado frente a mí, y entonces me coge del cuello de la camisa y me acerca a él, dándome un beso sin más explicaciones.

-Seamos amantes

¿Qué?

Debo tener mucha cera en los oídos, o acabo de pasar por una locura transitoria.

-Seamos amantes.

¿Acaba de repetirlo? ¡Espera! ¡Lo ha hecho! ¡Y ha dicho exactamente las mismas palabras! Quizás la locura transitoria todavía sigue por aquí. Sí, seguro que es eso. Voy a esperar un par de segundos más para que se pase ese efecto, y entonces todo volverá a tener sentido. Tampoco es tan raro en los Uchiha sufrir alguna clase de demencia.

-Eh… -le escucho balbucear -. Mándame a la mierda, pégame, me da igual ¡pero dime algo!

-¿A qué?

Ahora me contestará que seamos Rocinantes, es decir, que quiere que formemos parte de una obra de teatro sobre Don Quijote de la Mancha, y que su sueño de niño era ser el caballo de Don Quijote. O también puede haber dicho que seamos caminantes, que dejemos de ir corriendo a todos lados que no hay prisa, y que nos paremos de vez en cuando a admirar la belleza de nuestro alrededor. Aunque esto último suena demasiado profundo como para haber sido dicho por un cabeza de chorlito como él.

-¡Que si quieres que follemos juntos por diversión!

* * *

Me estáis volviendo a malcriar, así que espero que os guste la versión particular que voy a hacer de estos dos. La verdad es que le di muchas vueltas, y al final los he hecho así porque era lo que me parecía más coherente con sus personalidades. Ya iréis viendo y espero que me digáis qué os parece

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos** AnimeGirl80, Goten Trunks5, Hagane Yuuki, Kamy Black M, kharito, Keiko Asanoha Asakura-Douji, KudoShuri, Jane Uchihatake, , Ms. Kinky, Nathaglee, Penny Uchiha, rin taisho asakura, Ro0w'z, Saisho-Orenji, shameblack, Stefany BM, YazUzumaki, Yeli-chan,**

**Dakota Boticcelli,** Naruto ya es mayorcito, normal que ya no sea tan ingenuo, sino sí que iba a morir virgen XDDDD Por otro lado, si fuese un experto y no se comportase torpe tampoco sería él XDDD ¿500 kilos de carne para moverse como un colibrí? Me encanta saber detalles de cosas, siempre son curiosos *3*

**Em Hatake,** Seh, ya tu sabes, narusasunaru mola más que solo ponga uno el culo. Naruto no podrá evitar nunca ser alto tímido, y Sasu pasar de todo XDDD Hum... quizás escriba algún día a un Sasuke vergonzoso, pero tendrá que ser proque lo pida ela rgumento, aunque no sé cómo.. ¡Sí! Tienes que ahcer un fic que se llame así, tiene buena pinta XDDD

** Goten Trunks5,** beuno, Sasu nunc apodría tomarse una situación como esa en serio, y Naruto es totalmente contrario a Sasu

**Hagane Yuuki**, ¡sep! Ese fue mi pensamiento para este lemon, un Sasu pasivo pero devorador, y que después cambien las tornas y sea muy seme :3 Bueno, he hecho todo lo posible para subir en cuanto he podido :3

**harunablakrose,** ¡wah! Me alegro mucho de que te guste *3*

**kane-noona,** Sasu tiene un transfondo de ver pelis románticas y libros,s egún parece XDDD Pero es su oscuro secreto XDD Igual que también es un secreto, para sí mismo, que él no es un científico. El sexo entre esos dos tenía que ser divertido a la fuerza, me encanta hacerles pelear incluso en esas situaciones. ¡Huh! La verdad es que vuelvo a estar atrasada en el manga, a ver cuándo me pongo al día. Yo también creo que casi todos en Naruto son gays XDDD Qué guay que veáis Naruto juntos, tú y tu papá :3

**kharito,** Naru es muy adorable, sobre todo siendo tan torpe XDDD Y Sasu es muy divertido pretendiendo que no se da cuenta de nada, ¡nos leemos!

**KudoShuri,** ¡me alegro de que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos! Hay algunos más detrás :3

**lauvirgo,** Si fuese un SasuNaru ¿no lo hubieras leído? La verdad es que habrá de los dos :3 Sep, cuando imaginé a este Sasuke, pensé que es normal que divague mucho si todo lo encuentra tan aburrido por se run genio XD ¿Acabas de entrar en el fandom? ¡Wah! Pues hay muy buenas escritoras por aquí, la verdad *3* Nos leemos :3

**Linne-'Malfoy,** ¡claro! Naru le conoce muy bien, y sabe dónde atacar, ¡wah! ¿eres capaz de escribir meintras caminas? Yo soy muy torpe y soy incapaz XDDD

**Oonigiri,** siempre me ha gustado escribir con muchos detalles, y sí, la historia será algo más que lemon, siempre me ha gustao mucho desarrollar los personajes

**Penny Uchiha,** Fanfiction es malo a veces y no avisa XD Yo tampoco sabía que hay tantos tipos de colibrí, la verdad, cuando lo descubrí me quedé bastante sorprendida. Naruto es un corazón tierno, pro mucho qeu Sasu sea rudo y su mejor amigo, no quiere hacerle daño. Sep, van a cambiar de roles :3 No sé si tendré ovarios o no, pero muchso queiren matarme por haberlo dejado ahí XDD

**Sady,** siempre intento que las situacioens sean creíbles entre ellos, ¡hago lo que puedo! Aquí os dejé el primer lemon de la historia :3

**sakura1402**, claro, auqnue Naruto no tenga experiencia ha oído, visto y leído cosas, así que eso les ha ayudado mucho en su primera vez :3

**shameblack,** ¡claro! Si por ser Saduke el "pasivo" dejase de ser tan rudo, no tendría ningún sentido, y Sasu no tiene ninguna pinta de nenita como dices XD Y bueno, cuando a Naru le toque ser el pasivo tampoco va a se runa niñita =D Pobres zanahorias, por mucho que se esfuerzan son muy malas bailando salsa, ¡pobre lechuga! SI alguna vez la veo le echaré dienro para que siga huyendo ¡cuídate!

**starlightnorain,** ¡ay! Ya sé que en el capítulo anterior lo dejé en un mal sitio XDDD Pero en esos días no tenía tiempo para escribir más. Totalmente cierto, como ninjas peuden morir cualquier día, y además apenas hay mujeres, así que Naruto tiene en parte razón, pero eso nunca lo admitirá Sasukito, ¡un abrazo y cuídate!

** Stefany BM**, ¡claro! Sasu nunca estaría sumiso ni nervioso, por mucho que haya puesto el culo XDDD Y beuno, en esas circunstancias es normal que Naruto tiemble como gelatina XDD Por muchas ganas que tenga sigue siendo un dobe:3

**TheIcePenis**, ¡wah! siento volver a dejar algo a emdia,s peor ya no voy a volver a cortar los lemon, me he sentido muy mal XD Bueno, quizás debería haber opuesto más resistencia el Uchiha, pero apra Sasu lo más improtante era que el rubio se callase de una vez y superase su trauma y le dejase en paz XDDDD Es cuestión de proridades ¿Es hostia? Qué raro suena, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias :3

**true-chan324,** ¡ya sé que soy crueeel! No me mates T_T ¡Wah! Espero que tu gato no estuviese muy enfermo, eso de vomitarte, ¡wah! Cuídalo mucho. Ya sé que Zanza me matará, espero que me perdone ewe ¡Oh! Os voy a pudrir la cabeza, tranquilidad, en este fic habrá mucho lemon porque es parte del argumento

** YazUzumaki,** ¿Un consejo? Bueno, yo tampoco soy un genio, pero la verdad es que yo estuve 3 años sin escribir y me costaba mucho, y cuando volví a hacerlo, poco a poco me fue costando menos, así que supongo que te puedo aconsejar (?) que escribas más, y ya saldrá más natural. No sé qué otra cosa decirte, espero que te sirva XDDD

**Zanzamaru,** ¡No te enfadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! Te prometí SasuNaru y he escrito unos SasuNaru para ti que te van a encantar, habrá de los dos, así que no te enfades T_T (Es más, en el capítulo siguiente va a haber SasuNaru =D)

**Zeny,** ya sé que lo corté en la mejor parte, pero he ssubido rápido y ya está aquí el capítulo :3 ¡Wah! Qué ilusión que te esté encantando *3*

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿faltas de ortografía? ¿un perrillo feliz y contento vestido payabailarina, de payaso con tutú de bailarina de ballet, saltando en una cama elástica mientras hace el moonwalker en el aire porque es un caniche feliz?

¿Próximo capítulo? **28 de junio**


	4. Camarada carnal

**Camarada carnal**

Oh, oh. Lo ha dicho. Ciertamente no estaba equivocado. No, al menos ahora sé que tengo un buen oído. Sí, y también tengo un amigo que ha perdido la cabeza del todo. Y el juicio.

-Entiendo el silencio del principio –coge aire -. No eres alguien de muchas palabras, pero he de informarte, por si no te has dado cuenta, que necesito que me contestes.

¿Cómo hago para darle una respuesta sin herir sus sentimientos? Es mi mejor amigo y tal, y tampoco quiero que se me eche a llorar, no es que ver a alguien llorando me afloje las piernas, pero... Un momento, es Naruto, es duro como un diamante y más basto que un collar de melones.

Le doy una patada al pecho que le tira de espaldas.

Sí, creo que con eso ha quedado todo claro.

-¡La madre que te parió!

Se me tira encima encima y empezamos a darnos de golpes a lo loco, sin estrategia ni nada, a puñetazo limpio como los hombres de verdad. No hace falta ni decir que acabo ganando yo, ya que le dejo tirado en el suelo, siendo un amasijo de dolor y quejidos. Me coloco bien la camisa, me lamo la sangre del labio y le miro desde mi posición alzada y privilegiada.

-¡Joder, Sasuke! –se incorpora de un salto -. Lo decía en serio.

Se coloca a mi lado, como si hace un momento no nos hubiésemos casi matado a golpes.

-Quiero decir –se muerde la lengua -. A ver, me explico como una mierda y lo sabes, así que simplemente voy a ser sincero.

Por fin algo de sentido. Asiento con la cabeza como un gesto para decir que estoy de acuerdo. Llegamos a su casa, prefiero tener esta conversación en un lugar más privado y era el sitio más cercano. Sin que me inviten a pasar, entro y el rubio coge algo de beber de la nevera y me da una lata.

-Ninguno de los dos está con alguien –da un sorbo -. Y la verdad, el polvo contigo no estuvo nada mal.

-¿Nada mal?

¿En serio va a utilizar "nada mal" para describir algo que se hace conmigo? Creo que se está equivocado de forma de definirlo, tuvo que ser digno de un Dios como mínimo.

-Bueno, vale. Fue increíble –se muerde los labios -. Somos amigos, y acostarnos no ha cambiado nada, ¿no?

Alzo una ceja.

-Pues eso –asiente -. ¿Por qué no hacernos amantes? Cuando uno de nosotros encuentre a alguien lo dejamos y ya está. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

Veo tantas lagunas a esta idea…

-Me lo tomaré como un "me lo pensaré" –rechina los dientes.

El rubio se deja caer en el sofá, y yo al poco le sigo, dándole tragos a mi refresco mientras él empieza a contarme otra de sus estúpidas historias, y yo vuelvo a evadirme en cualquier dato curioso y apasionante que tiene el mundo. Como por ejemplo, que ese estampado tan característico de las cebras sea para espantar a las moscas, ¡qué curioso! A lo mejor ver tantas rayas les marea, o prefieren la piel de leopardo.

Naruto no para de hablar, y ahora que me fijo creo que está diciendo motivos para ser amantes. Quizás debería escucharle. Giro la cara y le miro, con sus ojos muy azules mirando al techo con aburrimiento.

-Siendo ANBUs, nunca sabremos cuándo moriremos –ladea la cabeza -. Aunque tú y yo somos un caso aparte. Somos huesos duros de roer –sonríe

Vaya. Tiene una sonrisa bastante agradable. Y unos ojos muy azules.

Ah. Maldita sea.

Esas sensaciones. Los arañazos. Los mordiscos. El vaivén del cuerpo. Ese punto. El placer. Quedarme sin habla. Los ojos en blanco. La brutalidad. Los roces en partes despiertas de mi cuerpo…

Y yo tengo un cuerpo que tiene ganas de fiesta. Creo que acceder la primera vez fue una mala idea, ahora el sexo se me antoja como una posibilidad real, y bastante satisfactoria. Pero soy un ANBU, y no tengo sentimientos ni necesidades más allá de cumplir ahora las misiones que se me mandan.

-¿Pasa algo?

Pero ahora no estoy de misión. Y el sexo no implica sentimientos.

¿Cuándo ha empezado a parecerme esto una buena idea?

-Tu cara me da miedo.

Le agarro del cuello de la camisa y tiro de él hacia mí, me parece durante un instante que Naruto vuelve a sonreír, pero tampoco le doy importancia, o mi parte más lógica y con menos ganas de sangre simplemente decide ignorarlo. Así que simplemente le planto un beso, y el rubio me agarra del cuello mientras me tira encima de él.

Quizás debería pensarme bien lo que estoy haciendo, pero decido que lo más lógico ahora, y que dañará menos a mi orgullo, es echarle la culpa a las hormonas y después excusarme diciendo que no estaba realmente sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque en el fondo sea plenamente consciente de que estoy satisfaciendo mis deseos más primitivos con mi mejor amigo, en el sofá de su casa.

Un calor horrible me sube por todo el cuerpo, así que me quito la camiseta de un tirón, y el rubio se deshace de la suya sin decirme nada más. Volvemos a besarnos con fiereza, y con un movimiento rápido y simple le quito los pantalones.

-Guau –se asombra.

-Soy un genio –tuerzo el gesto con soberbia.

Veo que mi mejor amigo hincha las mejillas algo ofendido por palabras que no han salido de mi boca, pero que taladran sus cerebro como podrían ser "torpe, o inútil", así que se prepara para insultarme. Pero le callo con un beso, sin embargo, ese silencio no dura mucho tiempo, ya que me da una patada que me tira del sofá, recibiendo una mirada desafiante de mí, que pide, no, que exige una explicación pronto para no cortarle la cabeza.

-Yo no soy la típica novia a la que se calla con un beso –me gruñe -. Pedazo de cabrón. Lo que tengas que decir dilo, ¡venga! ¡Valiente!

Le agarro fuerte del brazo, tanto que podría dejarle un moratón, y tiro de él hasta tirarle del sofá. Le oigo quejarse, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, me tiene encima, agarrándole las muñecas, y con el Sharingan reluciendo en mis ojos pidiendo sangre ¿De verdad se cree que puede llamarme cobarde y no recibir una muerte lenta y dolorosa? Puede ser mi mejor amigo, pero eso solo hará que no le torture hasta la muerte. No demasiado.

Pierdo el equilibrio cuando mi mejor amigo se abre de piernas, y alza las caderas haciendo que se rocen nuestras partes sensibles. Se me ponen los pelos de punta, pero no le suelto los brazos.

-¿No ibas a decir algo? –me saca la lengua.

Le muerdo la oreja en cuanto consigo serenarme un poco, y entonces le susurro.

-Torpe.

-¡Qué te den Uchiha!

Sonrío con socarronería.

-¿Qué?

Le doy un beso que pretende hacer que se acobarde, pero solo es correspondido con más dientes, respiración acelerada y una lucha dentro de él.

-Hoy te dan a ti –le susurro desafiante.

-Ni de coña –gruñe el rubio.

-Amantes, dijiste.

-Sí, ¿y?

-O todos o ninguno.

El rubio infla los mofletes, quizás intentando fingir una falsa indignación, pero sabe que tengo razón. Si vamos a hacer esta locura, porque no hay otro término para definirlo, me niego a ser siempre el que tenga que recibir. Además, lo más seguro es que, como genio que soy, ser el activo se me dé mucho mejor que a él, y de esa forma nos guste mucho más.

Suspira. Ahora sí que se ha dado cuenta de que tiene que ceder o no lo haré yo.

-Vale.

Nada más que hablar.

Sonrío de medio lado, y antes de borrarla de mi cara, Naruto ha dejado la timidez a un lado, viendo que su dignidad está en juego, y me ha bajado los pantalones y la ropa interior en un movimiento rápido y preciso.

Ladeo la cara.

-¿Qué? –sonríe -. La práctica hace la perfección.

Volvemos a besarnos, y yo muevo al compás mis caderas sobre su calzoncillos. Le oigo suspirar dentro de mi boca de excitación, y le bajo al cuello a morderle con rudeza, mientras deslizo mi mano por su pecho bien formado, hasta llegar a su última prenda de ropa, que bajo lentamente por sus piernas para torturarle.

-Sasuke –le oigo ponerse tenso -. Lubricante.

-¿Tienes?

Mi mejor amigo asiente, y yo sonrío de lado divertido.

-¿Qué? Tenía la esperanza de mojar(1) algún día. Fuese con fuese –sisea.

-¿Dónde?

-En ese armario de la cocina –me señala.

-¿Qué sentido tiene tenerlo ahí?

-Cállate –me fulmina con la mirada -. Trae un cojín de mi cuarto.

-¿Para qué?

-He visto más porno que tú.

Alzo una ceja.

¿Esta acaso alardeando de ver esa clase de cosas? Eso no te da experiencia real, ni mucho menos, aunque sí algo de teoría. Supongo.

-¿Algo más? –bufo.

-Pues…

Me paro a medio camino, y me cruzo de brazos.

-Qué poco sentido del humor –se echa a reír -. Estaba de broma.

Tras coger ambas cosas, le tiro el cojín a la cara, y él me insulta molesto, me siento en el suelo, a lado de él, quizás no sabiendo muy bien por dónde empezar. Ponerle boca abajo sin más miramientos quedará poco educado, y tampoco me apetece ponerme a pelear con el rubio porque tengo una parte de mi cuerpo que está muy sensible, y sería un gran estorbo. Y he dicho gran.

-¡Oh, vamos! –oigo aullar al rubio -. Somos mejores amigos, no nos pongamos tímidos ahora.

-Vale.

Le agarro del brazo, y le volteo de forma brusca, dejándole tumbado boca abajo en el suelo.

-¡El cojín!

Se lo doy y se lo pone bajo la cabeza.

Ah, que era para eso. Y yo que pensaba que simplemente era para molestarme, pues resulta que es para que no le golpee la cabeza contra el pavimento cuando tenga sexo con él.

-¿En el suelo? –le oigo desde abajo.

-En el suelo –asiento.

-Vale.

Cojo el lubricante y me embadurno la mano como hizo él. El rubio en ningún momento se gira para mirarme, aunque le veo las orejas rojas de vergüenza. Supongo que, al igual a mí me dio un poco de timidez la primera vez, para él es también como si lo fuera, así que es normal que no quiera sentirse inferior a mí porque soy un genio.

Poco a poco voy dilatando su entrada, al tiempo que intento masturbarle lentamente para que no le duela demasiado. Conozco esa sensación, y no es para nada agradable. Cuando siento que entran y salen con facilidad y se acompasan con los suspiros del rubio y el goteo de su miembro, decido que es un buen momento, así que cogiendo un poco más de lubricante, me posiciono entre sus piernas.

-¡Eh!

-¿Qué coño quieres? –le oigo gruñir.

No creo que quede educado meterte en el cuerpo de nadie sin avisar, y como el rubio es tan idiota, capaz es de decirme que todos los indicios no eran suficientes como para que supusiese que iba a tener sexo con él. Prefiero decírselo a que luego nuestra amistad se estropee por no decir un par de palabras.

-Voy.

-¡Hombre! –se gira para mirarme -. Ya era hora.

Levanto una ceja, le cojo del brazo de nuevo, le giro y le pongo la cara contra el cojín, y con la mano sobrante, le agarro la cadera, y me introduzco de forma brusca casi hasta el fondo, notando como un calambre le recorre la espalda, acompañado por un quejido ronco que no ha podido reprimir.

Quizás entonces me doy cuenta de que me he pasado, y que sus palabras no habían sido para burlarse de mí, sino para no sentirse humillado, y al mismo tiempo, darme ánimos y decirme que estaba preparado. Me quedo quieto recuperando el aire, esperando a cualquier señal que indique que no se ha enfadado y que puedo continuar.

-¿A qué estás esperando?

Suspiro aliviado.

Empiezo a moverme lentamente, y sé que le duele porque lo noto en como arquea la espalda, así que procuro darle placer con la mano mientras tanto. Solo espero llegar a ese punto que a mí me hizo perder la respiración, y no perder la cordura mientras tanto, ya que es muy estrecho y caliente. Suerte que esté acostumbrado a no demostrar ninguna clase de emoción, pero aún así no puedo evitar jadear con cada movimiento, y que el sudor se resbale por mi frente.

-Y pensar que te consideraba un genio –y gruñe de dolor.

-Al principio es así –suspiro con pesadez.

-¿También lo fue para ti?

Aunque no lo veo, medio me río de forma sarcástica para quitarle importancia, y sé que he conseguido exactamente lo que quería. Hacerle sentir inferior a mí. Pero dura un instante.

-Me dan igual tus gestos, tu genilidad, y tus palabras hirientes –bufa y se dispone a hablar.

Noto como se le corta la voz, la respiración cesa durante una milésima de segundo, junto con un pequeño espasmo que le da por todo el cuerpo, y que le arranca un gemido inesperado. Vuelven a llenársele los pulmones de aire, y trata de acabar la frase que estaba diciendo, reconstruyéndose a sí mismo y a su dignidad todo lo rápido que puede.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras –jadea -, pero conseguí que te corrieras, y pienso recordártelo por el resto de tu vida

Sonrío levemente, porque sé que esa reacción ha sido porque logré llegar a ese punto que me hizo casi enloquecer a mí, así que le paso la mano por la barriga, y me voy inclinando sobre él, y sé que casi tiene que aguantar otro suspiro porque estoy ahondando dulcemente en él. Al llegar a su oreja le suspiro, le doy un mordisco y vuelvo a balancearme, consiguiendo que esta vez sí que la voz se le vaya

-Y voy a conseguir que tú lo hagas ahora.

Me vuelvo a incorporar, y la falta de respuesta del rubio sé que es una buena señal, así que procuro no perder la cabeza y concentrarme en cumplir mi propósito, sin embargo, mis sentidos empiezan a nublarse lentamente, y no puedo evitar sentirme más excitado cuando Naruto manda todo a la mierda.

-Eres mi puto mejor amigo –suelta.

Al principio no lo entiendo, pero cuando le escucho jadear, eso me revuelve algo en mi interior y veo que es el momento perfecto para ponerme animal, algo que agradece el rubio echando un brazo hacia atrás, agarrándome la parte baja de la espalda, y empujándola hacia él, buscando más cercanía todavía.

-Dios mío –gime.

-Al final serás homosexual.

-Fue a hablar el que me está follando

Voy notando ese cosquilleo, esa neblina intensa en los ojos, y al rubio hincarme las uñas sin piedad mientras jadea sin control. En el único punto que mi mente sigue lúcida, doy gracias al cielo por no estar de cara al rubio, ya que, una vez más, no tendremos que ver nuestra cara de orgasmo. Una cosa es estar haciéndolo con mi mejor amigo, y otra es cruzar esa línea tan íntima.

-Joder, Sasuke, voy a…

Casi me falla la mente y estoy a punto de confesarle que yo también, pero consigo tener un pequeño momento de lucidez, y solamente doy un bufido, en un intento por coger aire, y cuando lo consigo pienso lo más coherente y menos obsceno que pasa por mi mente.

-Procede.

-¿Qué? –dice medio ido -, ¿qué eres un formulario o algo?

Sonrío divertido, antes de que se me contraiga la cara, y esta vez si me traicionen mis cuernas vocales.

-Maldición.

En mi mano noto que no es mi gemido ronco el único que ha hecho eco en la habitación, y probablemente el mío sea el menos escandaloso, pero al menos sé que cuando me retiro de él, y me dejo caer sobre el suelo, desnudo, y sin importarme estarlo, que he sido un buen amante.

-Ay, la leche –le escucho a mi lado.

En seguida empezamos a escuchar golpes en la puerta muy insistentes y fuertes, por lo que el rubio identifica muy rápido la voz, se pone unos pantalones de forma apresurada, y abre la puerta, yo mientras tanto hago lo propio, aunque con un poco de menos prisa.

-¡Señor Uzumaki! –escucho una voz femenina muy estridente chillar.

-Lo siento, Señora Laforet(2)

-¡Soy tu casera!

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente –asiente nervioso.

-¿Qué dije de los ruidos? –hace una pausa -. ¡Ay, señor!

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que ha abierto la puerta de par en par, por lo que desde su posición puede verme poniéndome los calzoncillos lentamente, y el suelo lleno de ropa desperdigada por todos lados.

-¡Arderéis en el infierno!

-¡No es lo que parece!

La mujer clava los ojos en mí, y yo acabo de tapar mis partes nobles levantando una ceja de forma amenazante.

-¡Claro que lo es! –clama al cielo -, ¡en mis narices! ¡Ay, Señor!

Tras santiguarse varias veces, mirar al cielo, y clamar a todo lo que se le ocurre, tiempo que yo aprovecho para vestirme de forma despreocupada, mientras el rubio intenta explicar teorías alternativas de lo que ha pasado. Finalmente se para al lado del rubio, le mira negando con la cabeza con decepción, y le apunta con su dedo índice como si fuera un arma de fuego.

-Quiero que te vayas de esta casa.

-¡Pero!

-¡Ya!

* * *

(1)mojar como sinónimo de acostarse con alguien

(2)El apellido lo escogí al azar, y cerca tenía un libro de Carmen Laforet, así que dije, ¿por qué no?

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a starlightnorain por la cercanía de su día especial**

Pues aquí me tenéis again, seguramente vais a especular con qué va a pasar ahora que se ha quedado Naru sin casa XDDDD Aunque estoy de vacaciones, últimamente me está costando la vida escribir porque estoy atascada en una parte, así que estoy dejando más espacio entre capítulos. Cuando consiga pasar esa parte maldita que me está amargando la vida, volveré a subir más rápido:3

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos **alejandra . huitron . 16121, Atashi-sama, Gelygirl, Jane Uchihatake, Kachenjunga, Keiko Asanoha Asakura-Douji, Kibo no hana, Ley-83, lyx-hime, Nu'est fans, Pochyy, rena02,Seta03**

** 00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** Para Naruto es muy fácil dejarse llevar XDDD Es un cabeza de chorlito el pobre. Bueno, no sé si el sexo con tu mejor amigo es el mejor, pero entre ellos aprece que la cosa va bien =D

**ania, **esta pareja es muy mona :3 Claro, Naruto siempre hará la vida de Sasu más divertida. EL pobre Sasu no quería creer que le pidiese eso y se imaignó mil cosas XDD

**AnimeGirl80,** ¡continué! Espero que te guste :3

**Dakota Boticcelli**, Sasuke en realidad siempre escucha, lo que pasa es que no le da importancia a lo que dice XDDD Esos dos tienen su propia forma de comunicarse, es lo que tiene que uno sea muy merluzo y el otro sea tan listo que piense en otras dimensiones posibles XDDD ¿Algún que otro detallito? Siento si se me escapa algún error, si encuentras alguno y te acuerdas al final escríbemelo y lo cambiaré :3 ¿Desde el año 77 del siglo I? Bueno, esperemos que comprueben el tema de los elefantes de forma definitiva

**Em Hatake,** la inspiración siempre llega a las 5 de la mañana (?) A mí también me pasa XDD Yo también queiro un Naru y un Sasukito por mi cumple, que hagan sus cosas, como el fic ese que escribiste de un ventilador apra Takaita (creo que se escribía así XDDD). Sasu en el fondo es TAN gay, vamos, hombres, tiene a media aldea detrás y no echa un polvo ¡GAY! A Naruto le da igual ahcer cosas GAYS con talq ue su orgullo salga bien parado, menudo par XDD El enamoramiento de Sasukito o de Naruteishon se irá viendo poco a poco (¿Naruteishon? Dios mío xD)  
PD1: A mí tampoco me gustan lso caniches, son perros-patada como los llamo yo, tan pequeños que te entran ganas de patearles  
PD2: ¿Ah, sí? Shiiii somos especiales *voz de Elrubius XDDD*

** Goten Trunks5,** Sasuke y sus respuestas son un poco agresivas, pero es su forma de cotnestar XDDD

**Hagane Yuuki, **Uy, claro que el gustó estar con Naruto, pero eso no lo confesará nunca, simplemente se hará su objeto de desfogues sexuales XDDD ¡Gracias por los besos e inspiración! Cuídate mucho :3

**harunablakrose,** ¡espero que no hayas muerto! ¿Estás bien? No quiero cargar una muerte en mi conciencia. Sí, pobre Sasu, menos mal que se vengó XDDD

** Jane Uchihatake,** ¡Wah! Hola nueva seguidora, encantada de tenerte aquí =D Sasu se aburre tanto que su mente divaga mucho, es lo que pasa cuando tiene demasiados datos en al cabeza, empieza a tener teorías descabelladas XDDD

** Kachenjunga,** bueno, no tengo el fic en M porque me dijeron que en fanfiction están quitando los fics en M, y me asusté XD Bueno, siempre intento ahcer los capítulos todo lo largo que puedo, pero hay autoras que hacen capítulos MUY largos. Como ves, también hubo algo de SasuNaru, un poco de todo. Sí que tengo otros fics con Sasu de seme :3

**kane-noona**, ese polvo primerizo fue un mezclete de cosas realmente XDDD No es que Sasu sea tímido, es que tiene un palo metido en el culo y mostrar que algo le gusta no sería propio de él XDDD Aunque se hubiesen dado cuenta de su caminar extraño, ¿Quién iba a pensar que le habían desvirgado de esa forma? Todos le creen asexual, hasta él mismo a veces. Naruto no es el rey de la sutileza, pero es mejor que pegarse 10 capítulos haciendo el tonto. Le pega más ser directo. ¡Dios mío! Tu madre es muy mona tejiendo, yo quiero unos padres que vean anime también :3

**KBCullen**, gracias por decir que el fic es muy bueno, qué ilu *3* Bueno, Naruto no es el seme, ambos se están intercambiando según la situación. Así es más real.

**KudoShuri, **¿en serio has llorado de la risa con el capítulo anterior? XDD Siempre he pensado que el sexo entre esos dos, aparte de sexy, tendría que ser divertido con tanta pelea :3 No se me ocurría nada más que sonase parecido a amantes, y rocinantes sonaba tan estúpido que tuve que ponerlo. Bueno, la respuesta de Sasuke ha sido un poco ambigua pero creo que lo suficientemente clara para Naruto XDDD

**Lauvirgo,** ¡claro! No creo que en una relaicón uno de ellos sea solamene pasivo o activo, eso es muy aburrido. Sinceramente no fumo nada XDD Simplemente escribo todas las tonterías que se pasan por la cabeza y algunas resultan divertidas, así que sigo ese hilo. Wah, esperemos que tus hijos no se enteren de lo que estás leyendo o no mandarán saludos XDD Nos leemos pronto :3

**Ley-83,** Me encanta decir que algo es "la leche" XDDDD ¡Gracias por decir que mi fic lo es! *3* El pobre Sasu busca excusas donde no las hay para no acabar más enredado con Naruto, aunque ha acabado pasando XDDD ¡Gracias por leer! PD: Tu nombre me intriga o,o

**mani,** Sasu se aburre tanto que divaga XDDD ¿Encantador? Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así de algo que he hecho *3* Qué ilusión

**Oonigiri**, claro, uno de los querría más, y el impaciente suele ser Naruto, así que iba a intentarlo XDDD Naruto aprece ser que sabe cómo convencer a Sasukito, ya son mcuhso años de conocerse

** Pochyy**, Beethoven aparece donde menos me lo espero hasta yo misma XDDD Se me va la cabeza cuando escribo XD ¿Amas mis fics? *3* ¡Gracias!

**sakura1402,** ¡Claro! No les pega demasiado ser cariñosos a esos dos. Claro que les voy a hacer alternar, lo veo más realista y más divertido para la narración. Además, heriría demasiado el enorme ogurllo de los dos ser siempre el pasivo, sobre todo el ego de Sasuke, porque Naruto se deja llevar bastante XD

**shameblack**, qué va, ¿indirectas? Creo que eso sería demasiado difícil para Naruto XDD Yo vi una vez un documental en el que probaban que sí, a los elefantes les da miedo los ratones, la cosa es que no sé por qué. Pues sí, aquí empezaron las vacaciones, una pena que en Marte aún no. Intentaré pasar por Venus y así irme de compras :3

**starlightnorain,** a Sasu nunca le pegaría ser dulce, al menos no aparentemente. ¿Cirugía? Espero que estés bien y que descanses lo suficiente para encontrarte mejor, dormir es lo mejor en estos casos :3 Por supuesto que uno de los dos acabará envuelto en ese no sé qué, la cosa es, si será simultáneo o si solamente empezará por uno de los dos. Intentaré sorprenderos  
Wah, gracias por ese secreto, Naruto debió de sentirse así, y hoy Sasuke también, tiene que ser algo muy satisfactorio, y ahora es más fácil escribir la sensación porque la has comaprtido conmigo :3. Muchas felicidades por adelantado, y espero que te haya gustado mi regalito de cumpleaños :3 ¡Cuídate mucho!

** Stefany BM,** Naruto es así, tan impredecible como siempre XDDDD Por mucho que Sasu piense en elefantes Naruto siempre se meterá en su cabeza con lo que menos espere. Por otro lado, Naruto no podría haberlo soltado de otra forma, no es alguien que dé rodeos XDD Hubiese sido más divertido que se fuesen con Don Quijote y montando a caballo acabasen como en Brockenback montain XDDD

**true-chan324,** bueno, no ha habido chantaje, en realidad el propio cuerpo sí le ha chantajeado XDD Hum.. intentaré hacer los lemons más alrgos, pero no prometo nada, depende de cómo ande la inspiraicón, que últimamente estoy escasilla XD Pues la verdad no me había fijado en que no habían salido otros personas, pero aparecerán otros personajes cuando el argumento lo pida XDD ¿Si pasarn mis fics a aniamción? Seguro que em haría mucha ilusión, pero no em creería o,o

**Tsukoyomi,** ¡wah! Gracias, hago lo que puedo :3

**Tsunade25,** un Sasuke sorprendido siempre es divertido, en general provocarle emociones no es normal en él. He tenido en cuenta ese orgullo frágil suyo, y por eso he hecho que se turnen. Si Sasuke es un genio en técnicas, Naru le da mil vueltas en emociones a Sasukito XDDDD Cuídate :3

**xzerokill,** La verdad es que me quiebro mucho la cabeza intentando que el fic sea muy ellos :3 Sasu iba a negarse a esa petición, pero ha resultado que está más necesitado de lo que pensaba, pobrecillo, es víctima de sus hormonas XDD ¡Gracias a ti por leerme!

**YazUzumaki,** ¿en serio encontraste a un chico guapo que andaba así? Qué gracioso XDDD Bueno, yaoi va a haber bastante en este fic, hasta hartarte XDDD Wah, pobres elefantes, siempre les hacen hacer trucos imposibles, tdo el mundo sabe que las focas son más graciosas en monociclos XDDD

**Zanzamaru,** ¿me perdonas la vida? Ha habido SasuNaru =D y habrá más, ¿sí les asuntan los ratones? Joer, que mala leche tienen los ratones metiéndose en las orejas para morderles, pobres elefantes XDDD ¿En seiro tienen las rodillas al revés? o,o

**Zeny,** no sé si Naruto llegará a pensar, pero entre esos dos quizás es mejor abordar las cosas como hace Naruto, decirlo todo directamente XD Sasuke siempre ha sido raro, y su línea de pensamiento salta desde lefantes a sinfonías de Beethoven XD

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Ovejas yaoistas que se van de vacaciones y se tiran a las lagunas, lasdos y lastres nadando tranquilamente mientras leen historias de Zanzamaru, y en la lagcuatro ven a lo lejos alguien quemándose y entonces todas se ponerse de acuerdo con que el motivo por el que esa persona murió de purito ardor?

¿Próximo capítulo?** 4 de Julio**


	5. La tesis Uchiha sobre las reglas

**La tesis Uchiha sobre las reglas**

Oigo un portazo muy fuerte, y me cruzo de brazos mientras el mundo que conocía el rubio parece derrumbarse. Se pone a berrear, maldecir, después a llorar, después baja a hablar con su casera, le llora a ella, y finalmente vuelva a donde estoy yo, aguardando a ver su cara de abatimiento divertido. Siempre me hizo gracia la forma en que hace un mundo de un grano de arena, y pone esa expresión de niño pequeño que ve llegar el Apocalipsis sin poder hacer nada.

-Espero que no diga nada –digo en cuanto se deja caer en el sofá.

-No creo, su religión hasta verá mal tener esa clase de recuerdos –sonríe algo divertido.

Y entonces ensombrece el rostro, pero no como cuando está triste, o realmente algo le ha fastidiado y está planeando molestar a alguien, sino como cuando su cabeza piensa algo que solamente me va a molestar a mí.

Oh, oh.

-¡Déjame vivir contigo!

¿Ha perdido la cabeza ya del todo? En realidad esa no es la pregunta, sino, ¿por qué sigo dudándolo? ¿necesito más indicios? Se ha acostado con un hombre, con su mejor amigo, aunque al menos tiene buen gusto, y encima le ha gustado, ha querido repetir, porque soy buen amante, y encima quiere que lo volvamos a hacer varias veces convirtiéndonos en compañeros de cama. Y es idiota. Aunque eso siempre lo sabía, pero creo que con todo eso debería tener ya suficientes pruebas de que no está en su sano juicio.

-¡Era inevitable que te lo acabase pidiendo! –exclama -. No tengo dónde ir.

En vez de decir todo ese párrafo que se agolpa en mi mente, me limito a ladear la cabeza y torcer el gesto con incredibilidad. Sin decir nada más, echo a andar hacia la puerta, pero él me agarra del brazo.

-¡Oh, vamos! –exclama -. ¡Me ha echado por tu culpa!

-Tú que no sabes mantener tus partes en los pantalones.

-Ni tú.

Le fulmino con la mirada durante varios segundos, haciendo que titubee pensando en si le voy a matar, pero al final se encoje de hombros, y me agarra más fuerte el brazo.

-¡No me refería a eso! No lo has desmentido –pone un mohín infantil -. Podías haberme ayudado.

-Las evidencias eran aplastantes.

-¿Y qué? ¡Venga! Solo será temporal.

En mi mente no tarda en relacionarse la palabra temporal, con indefinido, lo que me hace pensar que es todavía menos una buena idea algo que no esté del todo concreto con el rubio, o esta situación acabará siendo fatalmente indefinida(1).

-No.

-¿Qué? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir? –se cruza de brazos -. Al menos finge que tienes una razón o algo.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Pues no sé, quizás porque soy tu mejor amigo. Por ejemplo.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? ¿Vas a dejar que me quede sin un lugar donde dormir? –finge que tiene frío -. Ahí, tirado en la calle, solo y triste, rogando por un poco de calor. Seguro que acabo desperdiciando mi vida porque perderé la cabeza y…

-Tu vida ya está desperdiciada.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No lo está! –frunce el ceño muy ofendido -. Estoy justo donde debería, acercándome poco a poco a mi sueño –cierra el puño y se le iluminan los ojos -. Solo necesito paciencia y esfuerzo, ¡no desistir! Y acabaré siendo Hokage.

-Pues por eso mismo.

-¿Eh? –me mira con cara de idiota sin entender.

-Vivir en la calle te hará fuerte.

-¡Ya lo soy, bastardo! Más de lo que tu culo helado jamás podrá soñar.

Ladeo la cabeza y alzo una ceja con una pose altanera.

-Bueno, bueno –gruñe -, tú también eres fuerte, un poco, ¡pero yo nací para ser Hokage!

-Te endurecerá el carácter.

-¡Ya lo tengo duro! –hace una pausa -. El carácter.

Ladeo la cabeza ante ese comentario sin saber muy bien a qué se refiere, ya que no sé si me quiere decir que la pelea está despertándole sus instintos primarios, si directamente me está llamando estúpido, o que tengo una mente sucia o si simplemente es un cabeza de chorlito y ha creído conveniente aclarar ese punto por si eso da lugar a alguna clase de situación extraña e incómoda, pero eso tampoco tendría sentido, ya que después de que nos hayamos acostado juntos, por segunda vez, no creo que hagamos nada más extraño.

Finalmente decido que, como no puedo saber a ciencia cierta qué demonios está pensando, no es una buena idea matarle, así que simplemente vuelvo a encaminarme hacia mi casa, ignorando los gritos, berreos, danzas de la lluvia a mi alrededor y demás cosas que hace el rubio para llamar mi atención.

Por fin solo y tranquilo en la mansión Uchiha, ese sagrado templo en el que nada ni nadie perturba mi paz y puedo meditar, pensar en el pasado de la familia, y en el incierto futuro de este; ese lugar donde la paz está en cada pared, en cada beta de la madera del suelo, y en el aire se puede respirar solemnidad y respeto a lo propio; ese único sitio que puedo llamar hogar y…

Oigo un par de golpes en la puerta, y maldigo, ya que hará menos de una hora que por fin podía decir que estaba en comunión con el mundo. Abro la madera y encuentro a unos ojos azules, muy azules, que miran como si me estuviesen suplicando.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? –hago especial hincapié en el posesivo.

-¿No me dijiste que podía venir?

Intento hacer memoria un segundo, pero en seguida llego a la conclusión de que no es necesario. Recuerdo perfectamente la conversación, así que me dispongo a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero el rubio me coge del brazo y me pone su mejor expresión inocente y adorable.

Ruedo los ojos.

-De hecho, no. No lo dije.

-¡Oh, vamos! Solo será esta noche.

Alzo una ceja, incrédulo.

-Bueno, hasta que encuentre otro lugar.

Afilo todavía más mi gesto de escepticismo, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por el rubio, que sonríe de forma tonta.

-No será mucho tiempo. No mucho.

-No soy idiota.

-¡Nadie dijo que lo fueras! –asiente con un tono muy halagador y otra sonrisa.

-Tu pregunta sí.

-¡Venga! ¡Además! Ahora somos amantes y…

Le agarro del cuello y le meto dentro de la casa, a él y a sus maletas, en un gesto rápido, cerrando de un golpe seco la puerta.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-No te hagas ilusiones.

Me mira con confusión.

-Lo que ha pasado.

-¡Aish! –se golpea la frente -. No me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba gritando, perdón –pone una cara arrepentida -. Pero volviendo al tema, que ahora que somos amantes…

-No lo somos.

-¿Ah, no?

-No.

-Pensé que… Bueno. Nos hemos acostado juntos, por segunda vez.

-¿Y?

-¿Por qué no lo somos? –insiste -. Está claro que los dos sacamos algo. Además, así, para desahogarnos, no tenemos que exponer nuestros cuerpos a extraños, ni nadie tendrá que conocer nuestras intimidades. Es más seguro, y no tendrás que implicarte emocionalmente.

Frunzo el ceño buscando algún argumento válido, y se me vienen varios a la cabeza, pero también me aparecen en mente varios por los que sería útil convertirme en el amante de Naruto. Al fin y al cabo, últimamente mis hormonas me están gastando bromas para nada agradables, tanto que podrían poner mi vida en peligro en una misión. Quizás debería asegurarme un compañero sexual con el que mantener mis niveles de apetito sexual bajo control, y si encima el rubio me está diciendo que me quitaré problemas sentimentales y derivados del sexo… Se me antoja la mejor opción.

Dejo que el silencio se haga más espeso, y eso hace sonreír al rubio.

-¡Bien!

-No he dicho que puedas quedarte.

-¡Mierda!

Pone una mueca de fastidio, y parece que piensa durante varios segundos, en los que no dejo de fulminarlo para que se esfume de una maldita vez. Al final sonríe de una forma que no me gusta nada.

-Te veo tenso.

No acabo de entender lo que quiere decir, pero le doy la espalda para coger sus cosas y lanzarlas por la puerta y echarle. Sin embargo, un segundo más tarde caigo en la cuenta de que ha sido una mala idea colocarme en una postura en la que estoy tan indefenso ante Naruto, ya que en seguida noto que se me abraza por detrás.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te veo tenso –repite.

Noto como sus manos bajan por mi pecho hasta mi pantalón, donde se detienen pronunciando esa última palabra, para después deslizar las manos más abajo, rozando con coquetería y estimulando cierta parte de mi cuerpo, que parece que ha vuelto despertar. Quizás es por todas películas para mayores de dieciocho que ha visto, o porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo solo, pero sus dedos, y la manera de moverlos me están agitando.

Le doy un empujón y le alejo de mí, Sharingan activado, y un Chidori chisporroteando en mi mano derecha, amenazándole.

-Admítelo, Sasuke –dice sin inmutarse-, estás más necesitado de lo que piensas. Hasta tú mismo estás desconcertado por lo rápido que reacciona tu cuerpo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con que vivas aquí?

-Ehhhh –se rasca la nuca un par de segundos -. No sé, quizás si me tienes por aquí…

-De momento –concreto.

-Sí, de momento –asiente -. Quizás puedas aprovecharte para calmar tus hormonas, y así no ponerte en peligro allá fuera.

Su argumentación no tiene ningún sentido. Si fuera una mesa, cojearía por todas sus patas, aunque al menos lo ha intentado. Tampoco se le puede pedir mucho a un imbécil como él.

-Ni notarás que estoy.

-Oh, créeme que sí.

Finalmente, cansado ya de discutir con el rubio, es la persona más cabezota y persistente del mundo, le dejo la entrada libre a mi casa, provocando que mi mejor amigo haga un alarde de sus mejores pases de baile, celebrando que ya tiene donde quedarse, de forma provisional, eso se lo dejo muy claro, ya que puedo soportar que viva un par de días conmigo pero no toda la vida. Además, me niego a compartir mi casa, mi templo.

Le arrastro hacia una habitación, la que era de invitados, y quizás la más pequeña de la casa.

-¿Tienes una maldita mansión y me dejas el sitio más pequeño?

Levanto una ceja, ¿va a venirme encima con exigencias? Mi conciencia se quedará igual de tranquila si le echo ahora de una patada, al menos sabré que yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero que él me tocó la moral y no me quedó otra opción sino sacarle de aquí.

-No dejaré que metas tu impura persona en las habitaciones de mi familia.

-Guau – son muchas palabras juntas para ti –asiente y se echa a reír.

Tras acabar de colocar sus paquetes y maletas en la estancia, ambos pasamos a la cocina, donde nos quedamos de pie unos instantes en los que reina el silencio, y los que yo aprovecho para pensar.

Ladeo el gesto, y me doy cuenta de que, inevitablemente voy a tener que pronunciar muchas cosas de mi boca, probablemente más que en toda mi vida, en un espacio corto de tiempo para asegurarme de que mi molesto inquilino no se me vaya de las manos y convierta mi casa en un burdel, o lo que es peor, en un hogar amistoso lleno de gente.

Espero no perder la cabeza después de tener que hablar tanto, seguro que hasta se me cansa la lengua. Quizás me falte el aire y muera asfixiado. No, eso no lo creo, soy un ninja, estoy bastante en forma y he corrido largas distancias sin cansarme. Aunque es posible que no pueda volver a comunicarme en un año, a lo mejor más, ya que habré cubierto mi cupo anual de caridad al dirigirle la palabra a otro indígena de este planeta. En fin, tendré que arriesgarme.

-¡Eh! –me dice enfadado -. Impuro es un insulto –parece darse cuenta -, ¡impuro serás tú, bastardo!

Cojo aire, intento respirar con tranquilidad para serenarme, e ignoro las palabras ofensivas de mi mejor amigo.

-Reglas.

-¿Qué?

-Las reglas de tu estancia provisional –pronuncio con mucho hincapié esa palabra – en la Residencia Uchiha

-¿Tienes de eso? ¿Estás de coña?

Alzo una leja peligrosamente lento.

-¡Ah! –asiente y se da un golpe en la frente -. Qué tonto, olvidaba que eres un obseso del control, ¡y que estás majareta!(2)

Le doy un golpe en la cabeza que lo desestabiliza y aprovecho su desorientación para empezar mi dificultoso discurso.

-Nunca, nunca, bajo ningún concepto, desordenes mi casa, perturbes mi ritual matutino, te pasees desnudo o dejes tu puerta abierta, no quiero saber lo que haces, te atrevas a despertarme, aunque dudo que algún día te levantes antes que yo. Tampoco puedes entrar en mi habitación, o en cualquiera que esté, sin llamar –ladeo la cabeza -. Y si traes a alguna chica, si acata estas reglas, y por la mañana no está, podrás traerlas.

-No creo que traiga chicas –dice algo confundido -. De momento te tengo como amante.

-Si se da el caso…

-¿No te parece todo esto muy excesivo?

-Aún no he acabado.

-¿En serio?

-Si no quieres morir, te aconsejo que no te atrevas a tocarme en público, o, especialmente, en cualquier otro sitio que no sea mi habitación o la tuya

-¿Por qué? –me mira boquiabierto.

-Tu impura presencia –digo simplemente y procedo a seguir con mis normas-. Porque tengas ciertos derechos para con mi cuerpo, eso no te da carta blanca para dormir en mi cama, ducharte conmigo o decirme alguna clase de palabra cuya interpretación puede rozar, o ser plenamente de un ámbito romántico.

Naruto casi se cae al suelo de la risa.

-¡Eso sí que no pasará! –dice casi sin aire -. Esto es físico –asiente.

-Perfecto –le miro -, ¿y las otras normas sí pasarán?

-Eh…

Le fulmino con la mirada como advertencia, cortándole las carcajadas, y haciendo que se aclare la garganta.

-¡Ah! Una cosa más.

-¿Más?

-Sí –siseo -, nada de sexo antes de una misión o en una misión. Es peligroso, y puede levantar sospechas. Nadie tiene por qué saber nada.

-¿Por qué? –me pone cara de cordero degollado -, eso reduce los momento para desfogarnos muchísimo, ¡casi siempre estamos a punto de irnos de misión, o en ellas!

-Si se me ocurren más te lo haré saber –le corto.

-Esto empieza a parecerme una mala idea

Bufa molesto, pero entonces se le dibuja una sonrisa bastante pícara en la cara, y creo que en seguida entiendo por donde va su línea de pensamiento, quizás porque ahora he comenzado a pensar demasiado con una parte del cuerpo más que con la cabeza.

-No nos vamos de misión hasta pasado mañana –me mira de forma inocente.

Tras ponerme esos ojos azules que suele usar para parecer inofensivo, se lanza sobre mí a besarme como si fuera un animal, empotrándome contra la nevera, y yo le desabrocho el pantalón y se lo dejo caer hasta el suelo.

¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay algo que he olvidado?

* * *

(1)Si es que me gusta hacer referencias a mis otros fics XD

(2)majareta: loco

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **chizuruchan1999** ya que su día especial es hoy

Buenas muchachos, tengo noticias, tengo ya un nuevo fic en mente, pero aún no está escrito ni nada, os iré avisando según vaya evolucionando. Y por otro lado, el **16 de Julio** tengo una sorpresita preparada para alguien, y será un fic de dos capítulos. El nombre os lo diré en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores **Aadi Lee, Annie Thompson, diana. 3, Elizita, Kamy Black M**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** pobre Naruto, creo que ha sido el revolcón más caro de su vida, aunque al menos "parece" que ya tiene casa, eso si no se acaban matando. Ya se sabe, Naruto es difícil de llevar, siemrpe gritando y desordenándolo todo XDDD

**Annie Thompson,** ¡Pues sí! Se fueron a vivir juntos. Al menos de momento, quién sabe

**Atashi-sama,** pobre Naruto que lo echaron de su casa, pero le vino hasta bien :3

**chizuruchan1999,** ¡Wah! Me alegro de tenerte otra vez por aquí :3 Pues aunque han echado el pobre Naruto, parece que ha sabido convencer a Sasu a forma, ese rubio puede ser muy convincente, pero aún así, pobre Naruto, que por mucho que lo ha intentado no consiguió convencer a la casera. ¿14 años? Muchas felicidades, y espero que lo estés pasando muy bien en este día, que los 14 años son una edad muy bonita :3. No he podido dedicarte un One-shot porque soy lenta escribiendo, si me hubieras avisado con más tiempo te habría escrito uno seguro, así que te he dedicado este capítulo, espero que te guste.  
¡Ah! Y sí que tengo facebook, pero no me gusta ir diciéndolo por aquí, así que si quieres pásame tu nombre en facebook por privado y te busco :3

**Dakota Boticcelli**, Bueno, Sasuke además de ser un bastardo, tiene corazón, y Naruto sabe como hacer uso de él. Siempre me ha gustado darle un tinte distinto a las típicas situaciones tensas, así es más divertido y original. La mente me traiciona con los errorcillos, pero se hace lo que se puede. Claro, Sasuke escoge qué escuchar y que no, pero siempre lo oye todo :3

**Em Hatake,** dicen que más vale tarde que nunca XDD A mí también me pasa eso del móvil, niña XDDD Efectivamente, si viven juntos, y teniendo en cuenta como de tentador es Narutito, seguro que se pegan el día follando XDD Cuando escribí a Naruto a cuatro es proque a mí también me había salido mi vena de SasuNaru, pero lo voy a tener que dejar salir más, o Zanza me matará XDDD ¿me harás una saga de Sasunarus?  
LA PD1 ha desaparecido misteriosamente XDDD Zomos bery zpeliales porque hamamos que Sasuki le meta su sasuki junior a Naruto y al revés XDD

**Goten Trunks5,** pobre Naruto, pero al menos aprece que ya tiene dónde de quedarse. Por ahora

**Hagane Yuuki,** Hasta Naruto dijo que parte de la culpa de que lo echasen era de Sasuke, peor claro, eso no lo admitirá nunca el Uchiha XDD La verdad, no se me había ocurrido eso de que le borrase la memoria con el Sharingan, así que me lo apunto para algún otro fic. Sep, que sean sukes es mejor, me da más libertad a la hora de escribir. Gracias por los besos e inspiraicón, ¡cuídate!

**harunablakrose,** ¿genialoso? Me encanta esa palabra, es la priemra vez que la escucho así, pero me la acabo de apropiar XDD

**Jane Uchihatake,** ¿te has leído todos mis fics? ¡Qué empacho! Aunque también qué ilusión, me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir, aunque muchas veces escribo tonterías muy grandes, sobre todo en los primeros fics, pero me alegro de que aún así te gusten *3* ¡Nos leemos!

**Kachenjunga,** La verdad es que me gusta narrar mucho desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, así que creo que este fic solo estará de su parte (CREO),pero tengo alguno narrado por Naruto. De momento Naruto ha conseguido un par de días en casa del Uchiha, ahora quién sabe qué pasará, quizás se acaben matando XD Bueno, no quitan los fanfiction M, pero al parecer la clasificación M solamente es para lenguaje fuerte o mencionar lo sexual, pero no puede haber nada explícito, y me han dicho que están revisando con lupa los fanfiction M para quitarlos, así que lo he puesto en T por si acaso XD De todas formas, como dices, está en español así que espero que no me presten mucha atención.

**Kahori, Wah, **me alegro de que te gusten mis fics, unos son mejores que otros pero hago lo que puedo :3 Bueno parece que esos dos se van a ir a vivir juntos, quién sabrá lo que pasará XDDD Bueno, está claro que esos dos van a pelearse más que nunca proque viven en el mismo techo, y claro, como tú dices, tendrán que reconciliarse

**Kamy Black M,** Siemrpe reviso el documento antes de subirlo, pero como tengo dislexia muchas veces es mi propia mente la que me traiciona, así que hago lo que puedo. Aún así me disculpo por los dedazos, intentaré fijarme mejor. Siempre me ha gustado hacer lemons que no solo sean sexys, sino divertidos, como debería ser entre ellos dos :3

** kane-noona,** ¡Claro! Naruto le pararía el corazón a cualqueira con esa sonrisa :3 Sí, bueno, mis lemons son algo raros, pero no pude evitar escribirlo así, alfin y al cabo, estos pelearán hasta en la cama. Yo también le ofrecería mi casa a Narutin, pero parece que ha conseguido convencer a Sasu T.T

**kaoryciel94,** ¡hola de nuevo! Es cierto, hay algunas parejas a las que le gusta ser solo pasivo o activo, pero en este he preferido que se vayan turnando, en el siguiente quizás haga que a uno le guste ser pasivo o activo, juas. Y estoy de acuerdo también, por mucho que sean supermachos el amor es amor, y eso se va a ver en este fic =D A su modo :3  
Sí, yo también confieso que me gusta tirar por los suelos el orgullo Uchiha, y por eso me gusta de pasivo XDD y a Naruto yo también lo veo más cmo bisexual, aunque esté coladito por Sasu :3 Y tal y como dices, las relaciones de sexo no suelen quedar ene so, así que a ver cómo acaban estos dos

**KBCullen,** Claro, lo que es más divertido es ver cómo se pelean por ver a quién le toca ahora XD Pues al parecer sí que se fue a vivir con Sasuke, de momento, capaces son de sacarse los ojos. ¿En serio crees que este será uno de los mejores fics que hayas leído? Qué ilusión *3*

**KudoShuri**, Me alegro de que te encante *3* Conociendo a Naruto, creo que le gusta ser el uke y el seme siempre que haya sexo XDDD Bueno, aunque no lo aprezca, hay mujeres como la casera, para desgracia de algunos. Me alegro de que te suba el ánimo :3

**lauvirgo**, Sasuke siempre ha sido contradictorio, quizás por eso me gusta tanto :3 Claro, incluso en el sexo hay que tener educación XDDD Vaya, ¿tienes cuñadas así? Es una pena que haya gente tan cerrada de mente, la verdad. Ellos se lo pierden. Espero que tus hijos se den cuenta de que no valen para la guitarra y el piano, o que encuentres un sitio silencioso para no escucharlo XD

**Penny Uchiha,** Naruto siempre es impredecible, por eso Sasuke se vuelve loco con él XD Bueno, en realidad el Uchiha nunca acepta nada, siemplemente se deja llevar y después lo niega todo, pero eso el rubio lo dabe muy bien :3 De momento viven juntos, luego a lo mejor Sasuke acaba echándolo a patadas, nunca se sabe. Teniendo en cuenta la imaginación desbordante de Naruto, seguro que le dijo explicaciones muy surrealistas a la casera XDD

**sakura1402**, me gusta dar un toque inesperado a mis fics, si la primera reacción de Sasu no hubiese sido golpearle, no hubeise sido él XDDD Claro, alternar es más divertido, así los vemos pelear por a quién le toca. Pues si no se matan, parecen que van a vivir juntos XD

**shameblack,** bueno, pensé que vivir jutnos sería muy divertido XDDD Seguro que la casera ha llamado a un cura para que limpie de impurezas homosexuales el piso XD Mi parte favorita de los fanfiction es la interacción, quebrarme la cabeza, y claro, incluso en el sexo deben ser rudos a la par que divertidos :3 Claro, Naruto y su lógica. Si el lubricante estuviese en un lugar normal, eso haría al Uzumaki demasiado lógico y ordenado.  
Seguro que los collares de melones se ponen de moda, aunque tambiéns se requerirán más masajistas porque eso de la fractura de cuello XDD ¡Cuídate tú también!

**starlightnorain,** ¿otra cirugía? Pobre, espero que tengas mucha suerte y no tengas mucho post-operatorio (creo que se escribe así) y descansa mucho :3 ¿Patinando? yo me he caído muchas veces, pero no me he hehco más que raspones, qué mala pata que apretaras mal una de las ruedas, pero al menos estás bien.  
Para bien o para mal existe gente y así, y lo que es peor, caseras, y una de esas le tocó a Naruto, pobrecillo. En cuanto al rubio, bueno, será torpe, pero irá cogiendo malicia, como tú dices, y Sasuke, no admitiendo nada, se va a dejar arrastrar (sí, en mis lares también se dice suma buscar tres pies al gato, siempre me ha parecido curioso como los refranes pueden existir en varios sitios que se encuentran muy lejos los unos de lso otros) Cuídate mucho y descansa :3

**Stefany BM**, Paree que sí, Naruto es muy convincente. Sasuke es tan altivo que ni se inmuta ante alguien que ve su desnudez XDD El Uchiha es humano al fin y al cabo, aunque ese es nuestro secreto, y naruto es demasiado sexy como para no caer a sus pies XDDD Habrá que pregutnarle a las ovejas yaoistas, aunque yo creo que les gustará también el NaruSasu

**Tsunade25**, Qué honor, he conseguido superar tus espectativas, esperaré no decaer :3 Siempre pensé qeu Sasuke nunca se dejaría convencer, como mucho se haría el loco, pero no admitiría nada. Aunque parezca mentira, todavía existe gente tan cerrada, pero bueno, ellos se lo pierden. Y bueno, de momento, viven juntos, quién sabe si se acabarán matando a patadas XD

**xzerokill,** ¡Gracias! Hago lo que puedo para hacer a los personasjes tal y como son :3 Claro, pase lo que pase, Sasu tiene que mantener el control, sino, no sería él, y esas reglas es un claro ejemplo de ello XDD No se me había ocurrido que fuese a vivir en una casa cuya casera fuese amante del yaoi, sería divertido. Me lo apunto

**Zanzamaru,** ¡Bien! Me has perdonado :3 Ya sé que mis lemon son especiales, pero me gusta reirme de todo XDD Sí que habrá más SasuNaru y NaruSasu ¡de todo! Cuídate hija mía :3

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Manifestaciones de diabéticos que, hartos de no poder irse de Luna de Miel, porque morirían de subida de azúcar, deciden irse de fiesta con los Sasukis, que saben montársela bien, porque HAMAN a Naruto?

¿Próximo capítulo? **El 11 de Julio**


	6. Incursiones ocultas más allá de la línea

**Incursiones ocultas más allá de la línea**

Cuando consigo acordarme de lo que había olvidado, me voy quitando la ropa por el camino hacia mi habitación, donde le arranco lo que le quedaba al rubio, lanzándonos sobre la cama, yo encima de él. Él me responde de igual forma, y al poco estoy preparado para repetir lo que hicimos hace solo unas horas, aunque esta vez veo que el rubio me para antes de hacer nada.

-No te acostumbres.

Alzo una ceja divertido ante su gesto ofendido.

-Aquí iremos alternando, ¿eh? Me niego a ser la mujer de esta relación.

¿Relación? Lo que me faltaba.

Ante esa palabra le doy la vuelta de forma brusca, dejándole de espaldas a mí y de cara a la cama, y cogiéndole por sorpresa, me introduzco de la misma forma hosca, arrancándole un gemido sobresaltado, que al poco va seguido de uno de placer por la propia anticipación de lo que sentirá más tarde. El rubio es impaciente de personalidad, y eso se ve hasta en el sexo.

Siento como me agarra del pelo acercándome a su cabeza, así que me dejo acercar dócilmente sin dejar de moverme, y de arrancarle jadeos.

-¿A qué vino eso? –pregunta -. Al menos avisa –siento que se le corta la respiración -. Joder.

-¿Qué relación?

El rubio se ríe entre dientes, y yo le muerdo el cuello algo incómodo. Él debe notarlo, pero en un primer momento es incapaz de hablar porque mis dientes le dan un calambre por todo el cuerpo, y más tarde, un movimiento mío le hace jadear pesadamente.

-Relación estrictamente sexual – completa -. Era para acortar.

Sonrío porque sé que puedo hacerlo tranquilamente ya que él no puede verme, y me hundo en lo que estoy haciendo, en el eco de las paredes, en los gemidos del rubio y mis ocasionales suspiros que apenas se ahogan contra su cuello, el que muerdo a veces en un intento por mantener la cordura. Casi al borde, apoyo la frente en su espalda, y oigo a mi mejor amigo reírse ante ese gesto de vencimiento, antes de ese sonido se torne en otro mucho más erótico.

Al cabo de varios sesiones más, ambos caemos agotados y sin darle demasiada importancia a nada más que no sea dormir, me dejo caer rendido pensando que ha sido un día agotador.

En cuanto abro los ojos sé que hoy va a ser un mal día, para empezar tengo el horario trastocado, ya que la alarma a las seis y media de la mañana, que tengo para despertarme temprano y comenzar mi rutina, no suena. Doy un par de vueltas en la cama intentando saber qué hora es, y cuando me doy cuenta de que rodando por la cama no conseguiré nada, abro los ojos, y me doy cuenta de que tengo frío. Tiro de la sábana hacia arriba, y en cuanto hago ese gesto una bofetada de olor a sexo y a Naruto me golpea sin piedad.

Maldita sea.

Eso solo podía significar dos cosas, que nos hemos acostado juntos en mi casa, cosa que tampoco añade nada bueno ni malo a la situación, y que el rubio se debe de haber dormido junto a mí. En mi cama. Lo que no está para nada bien. Está más bien lejos de estar bien.

Molesto por la intromisión en mi zona íntima, me levanto de un salto, y con malas pulgas arranco las sábanas de la cama, sin siquiera molestarme en vestirme. Quiero ese aroma fuera de mi colchón, y lo quiero ya. Nada más introducirlas en la lavadora, me tranquilizo un poco y salgo del lavadero, encontrándome de cara con el rubio que está en mi cocina. Desnudo.

Un tic empieza a salir en mi ceja.

-Estás desnudo –siseo.

-¡Ah! –asiente divertido -, ¡sí!, Y tú también –me mira de arriba abajo.

-Las reglas –pronuncio las palabras como si fueran clavos hincándose en él.

-¿Y qué? Tú también lo estás –repite -. Si tú te las saltas, yo también

-Esto no funciona así.

-¿Ah, no? –se cruza de brazos -. ¿Las reglas son válidas cuando a ti te da la gana?

-Exacto.

-¿Por qué?

Le lanzo una mirada peligrosa que hace retroceder al rubio un par de pasos, y que él interpreta de forma correcta.

-Tampoco hace falta que me amenaces con patear mi culo de aquí… -trata de ser inocente -. Ya me visto.

-Espera.

-¿Me visto o no me visto? ¡Aclárate, Uchiha!

Otra vez le observo, aunque esta vez ya con intenciones asesinas, por lo que el rubio agacha la cabeza, y por fin suaviza su tono y sus ademanes colocándose en la posición inferior que le corresponde con respecto a mi persona.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No has dormido en mi cama, ¿verdad?

Todavía cabe la posibilidad de que ese rubio hubiese respetado mi espacio y las leyes que he establecido para una mutua y beneficiosa convivencia, de forma temporal. Puede ser un estúpido, pero no tiene tan mala memoria, y hasta se puede decir que, como su mejor amigo, le tiene en consideración muchas veces. Bueno, algunas veces. Menos de las que a mí me gustaría.

-Eh…

Al cuerno con la consideración. Eso era un sí.

-Estaba cansado y tal… Y no pude evitarlo. No fue mi intención… es que, bueno, me quedé dormido, y estaba tan a gusto en tu cama. Es muy grande, ¿sabes? Y además tú eres bastante calentito.

Alzo una ceja en una muestra infinita de paciencia y autocontrol.

Tranquilo, Sasuke, tu también caíste rendido, por esta voy a dejar vivir al rubio. Solo ha sido un error, todavía no se ha acostumbrado a las reglas y tengo que darle un plazo de tiempo para que se haga con las leyes. Más le vale que entre ayer y hoy ya tenga tiempo suficiente para ser consciente de lo que pasará si incumple alguna.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-¿Eh? –me mira con cara de idiota -. Pues he encontrado mi calzoncillos –sonríe -, llevo toda la mañana buscando, y claro, ya me estaba aburriendo de…

-¿Has encontrado ya piso? –le interrumpo.

-¡Ah! –y baja el tono -, eso. No, aún no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no he tenido tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Verás, pensé mientras me estabas follando en coger el teléfono y llamar a alguna inmobiliaria o algo –dice de forma burlona -, pero me pareció poco considerado.

-Hazlo ahora.

-Joder –pone los ojos en blanco -. Espero que no sea el sexo lo que hace que te levantes tan sargento por las mañanas.

Miro mi alrededor, y pienso que es una forma de hacer ejercicios el tiro de la lavadora al Naruto, pero cuando he logrado desenchufarlo, el rubio ya ha desaparecido por la casa. Al menos es listo. Bueno, me retracto, más que listo tiene espíritu de supervivencia, pero solo a ratos, ya que molestarme es sinónimo de tener ganas de morir.

Cuando me dispongo a desayunar, el olor del rubio impregnado en todo mi cuerpo me da arcadas, así que sin pensármelo dos veces cojo algo de ropa, entro en el baño, y me meto en el plato de ducha.

-¡Ey, ey! –escucho exclamar -, ¿no está esto prohibido por alguna de tus reglas?

De hecho sí. Salgo de la ducha, y me quedo mirándole con los ojos inyectados en un rojo poco agradable.

-¿Por qué no has cerrado la puerta?

-¡Ah! Ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo –se ríe tontamente mientras se remoja la cabeza -, ¿y la intimidad? No decías no sé qué sobre avisar, ¿por qué no has llamado a la puerta?

¿Está haciéndolo a propósito o simplemente es idiota?

-Porque estaba abierta.

-¡Ah! –asiente, y se da cuenta de la estupidez de su pregunta -. Tienes razón.

Es, sencillamente, un completo imbécil

-Por supuesto.

-Estoooo… Intimidad y tal –dice mientras me indica con un gesto que me vaya.

Finalmente me salta de nuevo el tic de la ceja, y en vez de descuartizarlo vivo allí mismo, cosa que no hago sencillamente porque me niego a llenar este templo con su impura presencia, me meto en la ducha, le cojo del pelo húmedo, mientras él chilla escandalosamente preguntándome que qué mosca me ha picado, y le dejo tirado en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de mí.

-¡Vale, vale! –grita como si fuera un niño al que han reñido -, ¡lo he pillado! Los cerrojos están para algo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y comienzo mi ritual de cada mañana, dándome una ducha bien fría que consigue despertarme y devolverme la paz. En cuanto salgo de la ducha, me seco con cuidado, me visto, me seco el pelo y lo coloco con cuidado, salgo estirándome ya más enérgico, y echo a correr los doce kilómetros que hago siempre como calentamiento.

Al llegar a mi casa, el rubio está tirando a lo largo del sofá, y yo le ignoro y me voy al patio a estirarme, hacer flexiones, abdominales y demás ejercicios que se necesitan para estar en forma. Cuando ya casi ha llegado la hora del almuerzo, y me maldigo a mí mismo por haberme quedado dormido y no poder hacer todo lo que quisiera, me quito la camiseta algo sudado y vuelvo a entrar desentumeciéndome los brazos yendo hacia la cocina.

-Joder, Sasuke. Estás muy bueno.

Me detengo un segundo y me giro para mirar el rubio, que se ha desplazado en el sillón estando más cerca de mí pero sin salir de él, y que tiene la boca abierta.

-Homosexual empedernido.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Se levanta de un salto y camina detrás de mí, poniendo una mueca muy enfadada, aunque no consigue que me digne a posar mis ojos en él, ya que me dispongo a preparar la comida.

-Solamente sé apreciar que tienes un buen cuerpo –se defiende -. Hasta los más machos pueden ver que otro hombre está en forma, ¿nunca te has fijado?

Alzo una ceja.

-Es cierto –asiente -, había olvidado que hablo con el Señor mis ojos son Demasiado preciados como para posarlos en alguien.

-Exacto.

-Predecible –me contesta con los brazos cruzados.

Herido mi orgullo, le doy con la sartén en toda la cara, tirándole de espaldas al suelo mientras se retuerce en el suelo como si fuese una tortuga boca abajo. Le echo aceite al cacharro, y abro la nevera para empezar a preparar algo para comer.

-¿A qué venido eso?

-¿No deberías haberlo visto venir? –digo sin girarme.

El rubio se echa una pequeña carcajada, y casi olvida que le he golpeado.

-¿Fue eso un chiste, Uchiha?

Ruedo los ojos.

-¿Has encontrado ya sitio?

-Pesado –se queja -. Estoy en ello.

Noto que el rubio se me abraza por detrás, mordiéndome el cuello con lascivia, y después recibiendo una patada que le aleja de mí.

Los días siguen pasando relativamente normal, yo solamente abro la boca para echarle en cara que aún no ha encontrado un sitio, y Naruto abre la boca para morderme e intentar bajarme los pantalones en un intento de estar en él encima, pero en los siguientes encuentros sexuales me las ingenio para conseguir ser yo quien mande, y aunque el rubio patalea y se queja, cuando se le comienza a cortar la voz deja de hablar y simplemente baja una octava su tono de voz y se asfixia lentamente.

Una vez peleamos por el almuerzo, y esta vez tampoco cedo, así que el rubio se queda en el suelo con los brazos cruzados mientras hago comida sana aunque él quería ramen. Algún día le descubrirán una enfermedad en su cuerpo de comer porquerías toda su vida, o un parásito cuyo hábitat natural es el ramen.

Vuelvo a sentir como pasa sus brazos por mi pecho, acariciándolo e intento esquivarlo porque estoy ocupado con la cocina, pero entonces, algo molesto porque no surge efecto, empieza a bajar las manos hasta que llega al pantalón, que desabrocha lentamente mientras empieza a besarme el cuello con brusquedad. Cuando noto que está deslizando la cremallera hacia abajo, gruño, y le doy un codazo, él sonríe.

-¿Seguro? –susurra de forma provocadora en la oreja.

Me giro para que vea como levanto una ceja y que así me deje en paz, pero en cuento lo hago el rubio se muerde el labio mirándome de arriba abajo para a continuación relamerse los labios, y algo dentro de mí dice que no voy a poder resistirme a la seductora mirada del rubio. Y es así al poco.

El rubio enreda sus dedos en mi pelo mientras me atrapa entre él y la encimera de la cocina, comienza a rozarme con la nariz una mejilla. Coloco mis manos en sus caderas y él, en vez de darme de una maldita vez un beso, roza sus labios con los míos. Intento atraparlos, pero me esquiva echando hacia atrás la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa, una que le habría borrado de un puñetazo, sino fuera porque le veo entornar los ojos y volver a rozarme hipnóticamente hasta que me besa por fin.

Subo una de mis manos a su nuca, con el pensamiento de profundizar el contacto y volverlo más rudo, pero por mucho que los movimientos son más bruscos e intensos, el regusto dulce sigue ahí, y eso me inquieta, me hace sentir incómodo ante esos gestos tan cariñosos. Me revuelve las entrañas, y no puede ser por miedo.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! Lo prometido es deuda, el fic que saldrá a la luz el 16 se llama** La lista apoteósica de Naruto**, y tendrá al final entr capitulitos.

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores: **ImOtO-92, Kachenjunga, , mecabetuboka, Moon-9215, OPMDLuffy, UchihaLopez,**

** 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, **No soy tan cruel como para matar a la pobre anciana de un infarto. Al menos de momento, quizás me vengo de ella, ¡muajajaja! Los pequeños olvidos de Sasu le van a costar caro proque Naru se va aprovechar de ello. Si Narutito no pusiera la casa patas arriba no sería él, juas, y además, no sería tan divertido XDDD

** Annie Thompson,** no puedo evitarlo, me gusta dejaros con la intriga, juas, todos tenemos nuestros defectillos XDD

**Dakota Boticcelli,** Sasuke es un malnacido, pero está claro que le tiene cariño a Naruto, por llamarlo de alguna forma, y por eso no le ha dejao desamparado. Sep, tanto decir que Naruto es tonto, pero en inteligencia emocional es un genio, y sabe cómo manejar a Sasukito :3 Un galardón es poco por lo que tenía que llevarse.  
*3* Gracias por decir que este capítulos está "excelentemente redactado", qué feliz soy con comentarios como este :3  
PD: Ánimo con tu gripe y cuídate, te entiendo muy bien porque he estado toda la semana resfriada XDDD

**Em Hatake,** Yo siempre intento mimarte, aunque por ello Zanza me mate. Hay de todo, ya sabes NaruSasu o SasuNaru. Así es más divertido. No lo había poensado, la verdad, eso de que le mandasen pusiese tonto al Uchiha, creo que lo apuntaré :3 Oh, Naruto NUNCA será sutil XDDD  
PD1:Qué tiempos aquellos, en los que solo nos gustaba el SasuNaru, ains, qué jóvenes éramos  
PD2: Sep, juntas en el fin del mundo, huyendo de Zanza y escribiendo NaruSasu, es un final épico para unas heroínas (?)

**Goten Trunks5,** estaba claro. Por muchas reglas que pusiese Sasuke, Naru se las iba a saltar como quisiera XDD Pero, como´ tú dices, ya no hay marcha atrás, porque Sasukito se ha hecho adicto

**Guest**, (Creo que no debí ver tu comentario en ela nterios capítulo, me disuclpo por contestarlo tarde XD) Sep, hay muchso perros patadas, más que solo los caniches XDD Y por desgracia encima se han puesto de moda esos perros enanos, yo no lo entiendo, además algunos tienen complejo de gato y hacen sus cosas en cajas wtf?! Para eso cómprate un gato. Incomprensible. Sí, debemos estar preparados XD

**Guest,** ¿No eres fan y me lees? ¡Qué honor! Siepre pensé que pro eso Sasuke era tan callado, siempre pensando muchas cosas dentro de su cerebro que él encontrase más itneresantes que lo que sucede en su vida XD

** harunablakrose,** aquí lo tienes :3

**Jane Uchihatakem** Supongo que sí, he ido mejorando un poco cn el tiempo :3 ¿Se te han pegado mis expresiones? ¡Wah! La verdad es que me encantan las frases coloquiales y hechas, de distintos lugares, me hacen gracia lo que significan y la historia detrás de ellos. Sí, pobre Sasu, no sabe lo que le espera por meter a Naru en casa

** kane-noona,** ¡wah! No me meto con los diabéticos, conozco gente con diabetes, y es una putada, la verdad. Hum... si te da subida de azúcar con tanto fluff ten cerca insulina =D Sep, "estás tenso", va a ser la nueva frase de Naruto. Hasta el momento le estña funcionando XDD El pobre Datebayo va a quedar desterrado. Tú y cualqueira se le echaría encima a ese rubio encandaloso, si le tocase. La verdad es que no está mal el Uzumaki

**kaoryciel94,** Sep, el pobre Sasu puso unas reglas, y sin darse cuenta ha empezado a saltárselas XDDD Esperemos que hubiera llama de yaoistas en la familia Uchiha, o sino estarán todos poniendo el grito en el cielo (nunca mejor dicho XDDD). Yo creo que a Fugaku le daría un infarto, y Mikoto estaría feliz, seguro, y como tú dices, ella y Kushina seguro que planeaban como casarlos, aunque fuesen hombre, seguro que las dos eran grandes yaoistas XDD Pues la verdad no había pensado en cómo Minato y Kushina sabían que era hombre, supongo que las ninjas médico saben de todo XDD A mí también me gustaría leer algo en el que las dos madres fuesen amigas, sería muy mono.  
¡Huuuuuh! No me digas nada del manga que vuelvo a estar atrasada y no lo he leído. A ver si tengo tiempo y me pongo al día

**KBCullen**, Bueno, está claro que en esas peleas como a Naruto le da igual morder la almohada, va a ceder muchas veces y será el pasivo con tal de tener sexo, pero también el rubio sabe dónde golpearle para conseguir ser el activo :3 ¡Nos leemos! :3

**KudoShuri,** Me alegro de que te encante *3* No sé si le gustará a Sasu vivir con él, pero al menos estará entretenido XDD Por decirlo así

**lauvirgo,** Bueno, Sasuke ya dice que es el más guapo y sexy de la aldea (quizás eso de que le persigan en Konoha tiene algo que ver XD), aunque Naruto también tienelo suyo. ¡Sep! Naruto se fue directo a la casa del Uhciha, aunque no quería dejarle vivir, y usó su mejores armas para convencer a Sasu. EL rubito sabe dónde atacar a su mejor amigo  
Naruto desde el principio de su vida rompía las reglas para que la aldea le prestase atención, y ahora ya es costumbre, la cosa es que Sasu no se dé cuenta XD Rebelde con causa sin remedio, me ha gustado como le has definido, es exactamente así :3  
Tu forma de resumir al Uchiha y sus reglas me mataron de risa XDDD Naruto no va respetar el espacio del Uchiha, o al menos de momento :3  
Bueno, disfrazarse de libreta de Death Note es bueno o malo según tú lo consideres, la libetra de Death Note es un cuaderno, de un anime que se llama Death Note, en el que se escribe los nombres de las personas y éstas mueren. Creo que el disfraz no será muy caro de hacer/comprar, y en cuanto a ese evento de anime, no conozco el TNT, pero he estado en otros, y si son parecidos a los que yo conozco, van personas de todas las edades, aunque sobre todo chicos/as de 15-25 años.  
Fujoshi, que yo sepa no es malo, es un nombre que usan para denominar a las personas a las que les gusta las relaciones de chicoxchico, o como lo llaman, el yaoi.  
Espero haberte sido útil, no me molesta para nada, si queires saber alguna cosa pregunta :3 Nos leemos, y ya me contarás qué tal el TNT ese XD

**Penny Uchiha,** Me alegro de sacarte sonrisas, la verdad, es que mi aprte favorita son los diálogos, salen solos :3 Hum... Mucho dárselas de genio, pero Sasuke no vio venir que Naru acabaría viviendo con él. por supuesto, el rubio sabe cuándo ser idiota, quizás por eso juega con ventaja, se le presupone imbécil, así que nunca esperas un movimiento inteligente y ¡zas! te pilla con la guardia baja XDD Seguro que Naruto se inventó explicaciones bastante curiosas de lo que encontró la casera ese día en su casa XDDDD Podría hacer un one-shot de eso, ¡oh! Lo voy a hacer XDDDD Y utilizaré lo de la danza de la lluvia XDDD  
Siempre pensé que Sasu sería contradictorio, y obsesivo del control, así que no podían faltar las reglas

**sakura1402,** más que volverse locos los dos, creo que va a ser Sasu quien va a acabar majareta (pobre XD) y Naruto se lov a a pasar pipa incordiando al rubito XDDD Nah, no tengo pensado matar a nadie, de momento, muajajaj

**Stefany BM,** Sep, Naru siempre se hace con la suya, por eso estoy convencida de que acabará siendo Hokage *3* Bueno, Sasu se ha pasado con las reglas, pero Narutito sabrá como apañárselas para incumplirlas XDD En el principio del capítulo ya dije qué había olvidado, pobrecillo, ha tardado muy poco en casi saltarse sus propais reglas XD

**true-chan324,** Aún así el review número 100 será el tuyo, proque sí XDDD Huh, espero que no estés con mucho lío y por eso andes mal de tiempo, hay que aprovechar el verano para descansar :3 Al principio del fic dije qué se le había olvidado a Sasukin, a mí también se me olvida cerrar el grifo muchas veces XDDD Espero haberte sorpendido =D

**Tsukoyomi,** ¡wah! Me alegro de que te guste mi estilo :3 Seguro que acaban esos dos en un baño de sangre por vivir juntos, pero al menos nos divertiremos leyéndolo XDD

**Tsunade,** Bueno, no dije aposta qué es lo que había olvidado, para ponerlo al principio del capítulos, así que ahí tienes tu respuesta :3

**xzerokill/mesilvariveros, **(¿por qué nombre prefieres que te llame?) ¡Wah! Pobre, qué lío con el Ipod y la llegada de los review, muchas gracias por molestarte :3  
Tu comparación de Sasu con una navaja me mató de risa, no lo había pensado, pero sí XDDD Claro, acabarán encontrando al forma de coordinar las reglas y el liberar tensiones, o más bien, naruto va a empezar a saltarse las reglas, sino no sería él XDDDD Of course, una vez que Sasu ha probado el sexo, vaa ntoar la necesidad de su cuerpo, muajajaja  
¿Tambiént e gustan mis fic anteriores? ¡qué ilusión! Espero sacarte alguna sonrisa :3

**YazUzumaki,** ¡Sep viven juntos! Sasuke siempre ha sido así, seguro que en su cabecita pasan muchas cosas, pero luego es su hombre d epocas palabrasXD ¿mi personalidad? La verdad es que me parezco a este Sasuke porque pienso muchas tonterías, y suelo meditar bastante las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero hablo muchísimo más y no soy un genio, asíq ue también me aprezco a Naruto. Una mezcla de ambos

**Zanzamaru,** ¡Sí! Me medioperdonaste. No prometo nada, solo lo que pida el argumento :3 Oh, tranquila, ya estás empezando a ver como el Uchiha y su cordura se vab de vacaciones por ver el culo del Uzumaki XDD

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿El Papa que se coge un globo, y entonces la cúpula Vaticana entra en estado de shock porque se les ha ido el santo al cielo, y además no han conseguido ponerse de acuerdo sobre si un pez cobarde tiene agallas?

¿Próximo capítulo? El **18 de Julio**


	7. Negociaciones sumisas

**Negociaciones sumisas**

Esta vez Naruto está utilizando todas sus armas, o quizás es que yo me estoy dejando un poco. No lo sé, pero el rubio me ha despojado de la camiseta, y a él de la suya, y está besándome el cuello, hinchando de dientes de una forma que dejará marca pero tampoco le doy demasiada importancia porque está deslizando sus manos de forma muy seductora hacia abajo, hacia mis pantalones, donde ya late una parte de mi cuerpo con interés.

Vuelve a mis labios, que va besando con intensidad y yo le desabrocho los pantalones y se los tiro al suelo mientras él introduce una de sus manos en mi ropa interior y empieza a moverse con habilidad. Retorna a morder y dejar marcas en mi clavícula, pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en esos movimientos, sobre todo porque son dificultados por mi ropa y a él le está costando quitármelos. Sonrío de medio lado y le ayudo, dejándole a él que me los baje, cosa que hace deslizando todo el cuerpo abajo.

Al principio no sé a qué viene ese gesto, pero cuando noto su lengua en una parte muy despierta de mi cuerpo, me echo hacia atrás el pelo y suspiro con pesadez, ¿cómo puede saber tan bien lo que hacer si hasta hace unas semanas solo le interesaban las mujeres?

-Has visto demasiado porno.

El rubio sonríe al darse cuenta de que es una especie de piropo por la labor que está haciendo entre mis piernas.

-Y a ti excitarte te libera la lengua.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que he pronunciado una palabra tan soez como puede ser "porno" me maldigo a mí mismo, y al mismo consigo pensar claramente.

¿Por qué está haciendo esto? Quiero decir, tenemos sexo porque nos da placer a los dos, liberamos tensiones y tal, pero de esta forma… El único que está… disfrutando…soy yo.

Maldita sea.

Se me escapa un jadeo y tengo que esforzarme por intentar buscar una lógica a tener a mi mejor amigo arrodillado entre mis piernas, y haciéndome esta clase de cosas innombrables.

Bueno, también es inevitable que Naruto pueda ser tierno, como esos besos de antes. Aunque lo nuestro no signifique nada sentimentalmente hablando, él es un alma cándida, un corazón cariñoso. No puede evitar poner algo de afecto, aunque sea vacuo, a algo que hace. Él es así, es su carácter, todo lo que hace lleva su sello de personalidad. Ya está.

Pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo.

-¿Por qué? –consigo pronunciar pese a sentir su lengua rozando algo tan sensible.

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Ante mi pregunta el rubio parece divertirse, por lo que para burlarse de mí introduce todo lo que le entra en la boca, provocando que mire al techo y abra la boca para coger una bocanada de aire.

-Quizás así me dejes estar encima.

Ruedo los ojos, y el rubio vuelve a estar a mi altura, así que ni corto ni perezoso le atraigo a mí para darle un beso rodeándole el cuello con mi brazo mientras con el otro tiro de sus calzoncillos hacia abajo, cuando noto que el rubio sigue con su tozudez y se coloca entre mis piernas, pienso que, bueno, la primera vez que lo probé tampoco me disgustó, y si no quiero cabrear al rubio le tendré que dejar ganar. Alguna vez. Una de cada diez, más o menos.

Me dispongo a darme la vuelta, pero el rubio me para.

-De cara.

-¿Qué? –le miro sin entender.

-No quiero hacerlo de espaldas.

Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Por qué? –pronuncio detenidamente.

-Tengo curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?

Se encoje de hombros, pero aún así le ignoro y me dispongo a darme la vuelta, entonces mi mejor amigo se hace hueco entre mis piernas y empieza a morderme la oreja, para después susurrarme de forma provocadora en ella.

-Seré el pasivo toda la semana.

Giro la cabeza y le hinco los dientes con saña el cuello demostrándole que no se venga conmigo con juegos de seducción, que soy su mejor amigo.

-Una quincena entera.

Tener al rubio para lo que yo quiera quince días enteros, sin discusiones sobre quien va arriba es demasiado tentador para no aceptarlo.

Ante mi silencio el rubio se lo toma como una afirmación, y sin realmente saber cómo, acabo sobre la encimera de la cocina, siendo más tarde tumbado en ella por el rubio, que aún se mueve torpemente por su propia excitación que le hace más estúpido porque está ansioso. Ya en esta posición, el rubio se inclina sobre mí y empieza a besarme con vehemencia mientras dedica caricias a la parte de mi cuerpo estaba desatendida.

Cuando se separa se lame los dedos con un ademán lujurioso que me pone los dedos de punta, y me dilata con brusquedad, dejando claro que está ansioso, pero también yo, así que los besos y mordiscos vienen y van de ambos, hasta que, sin previo aviso, me arranca un jadeo que desearía no haber emitido cuando se introduce en mí.

-Perdón –se disculpa -, no podía aguantar más.

En vez de hacerle cualquier reproche por el calambre que me recorre el cuerpo, una sensación salvaje se apodera de mí, y rodeo su cadera con mis piernas, que cruzo detrás de su espalda, dando un tirón de él hacia mí, haciendo que el rubio ponga los ojos en blanco durante un instante soltando un gran suspiro.

Y jamás admitiré que lo pensé en ese momento, pero ese gesto me parece de lo más incitante, así que le tiro con fuerza del pelo clavando mi mirada en la suya.

-¿Vas o qué?

El rubio sonríe complacido, y me embiste con brusquedad y de forma continuada, sintiendo como clavo mis uñas en sus caderas, y esta vez no hace falta mucho tiempo para que llegue a ese punto que hace que arquee la espalda. En cuanto se da cuenta, da con más intensidad en un ritmo frenético por el que ni siquiera puedo dejar de arquear la espalda, porque una oleada de placer viene seguida por otra, y por si no fuera poco, al tiempo consigue masturbarme de forma coordinada.

-Joder –gimo

El rubio se ríe, vuelve a inclinarse sobre mí y empieza a besarme de una forma tan dulce, que definitivamente estoy a punto de morirme porque me deja sin aliento. Con una mano me rodea la espalda y se me abraza para incorporándome.

-¿Qué haces, idiota?

-Apriétame las caderas con las piernas.

-¿Qué?

Aunque no entiendo nada, lo hago, y él me agarra la cintura con fuerza, me estampa contra el frigorífico y sigue arrancándome jadeos que casi no puedo reprimir, ya que con esta postura llega agónicamente hondo. Sin embargo, Naruto no intenta ocultar nada y le escucho gemir abiertamente al lado de mí, además de ver cómo se le nubla la vista a ratos y mira al cielo casi rozando el éxtasis.

Una de cada diez. Una de cada diez soy el pasivo, pero, Dios mío, creo que voy a empezar a creer en la equidad y la justicia.

Cierro los ojos, me muerdo los labios intentando mantenerme impasible, y comienzo a arañarle la espalda al rubio, que cuando se nota sangrar consigue fijar la vista en mí. Me sonríe, cosa que me saca de mis casillas, pero me coge de sorpresa cuando roza sus labios con los míos, y después me besa lentamente, contrastando con el ritmo de sus movimientos, que me van enloqueciendo en cada jadeo que ahogo.

Noto llego el cosquilleo del orgasmo acercarse, y tengo que separarme porque estoy asfixiándome por falta de aire. Maldigo todo lo que se me ocurre mientras busco alguna forma de ocultar mi expresión de gozo, pero el éxtasis me alcanza antes de que pueda hacer nada, provocando que arquee la espalda y que mire al cielo mientras doy un jadeo ronco. Casi al tiempo noto la frente del rubio apoyarse en mi pecho, gritar un "Dios" y empezar a fallarle las piernas, por lo que acabamos los dos en el suelo.

-Torpe –digo aún sin aire.

-Recupera el aliento primero –se medio ríe -, y luego insúltame.

Le aparto de una patada, quedándome en el suelo de la cocina recordándome. Oh, maldita sea, en la cocina ¿cuándo he empezado a saltarme las reglas?

Siento una mano en mi cuello, a alguien ponerse entre mis piernas y Naruto me besa, mezclando su sabor con el mío de una forma deliciosa, pero sin llegar a hacer nada más que pueda indicar sexo. Permanecemos varios minutos así, compartiendo mordiscos y besos muy húmedos, que más que excitarme, que también, despiertan un sentimiento extraño en mí.

Cuando nos cansamos de jugar, que en el algún momento esa sesión de besuqueo se convierte en eso, me separo del rubio de un empujón, me pongo algo de ropa interior y continúo cocinando.

-¿Por qué no haces ramen?

Alzo una ceja.

-Joder, no se te convence ni con sexo.

Por supuesto que no.

-¿Has encontrado ya un sitio?

Veo que el rubio rueda los ojos.

-¡Ya voy!

Pasan algunos días en los que sigo con mi rutina solo interrumpida a veces por desahogos sexuales, o simples sesiones de besos en cualquier lugar de la casa, aunque siempre intento que sean en mi habitación o en la suya por si desembocan en cosas mayores.

-Naruto.

-¿Hum?

Y vuelve a darme otro beso más.

-¿Por qué tanto beso? –le miro extrañado.

-Me gustan –sonríe -, me gustan muchos los besos.

-Son íntimos…

Últimamente he empezado a dudar si él y yo buscamos cosas diferentes en una relación. Ahora no solamente parece sexual, también hay esos gestos cariñosos por su parte, esos que al principio tomaba como solamente como parte de su personalidad. Pero ahora me siento inquieto, no quiero que haya malentendidos y al final, lo que empezó como sexo, acabe en confusas declaraciones unilaterales de amor.

El rubio se echa a reír.

-Tranquilo, no me voy a enamorar de ti –dice en un tono burlón -. Es solo que me gustan los besos.

Veo que se queda un par de segundos callado, y entonces me mira.

-¿No será que tú sí?

Le propicio un puñetazo que le hace sangrar y vuelvo a mi sesión de entrenamientos.

A partir de ahí no vuelvo a preguntar sobre más razones de sus actuaciones, y dejo que me bese a veces con brusquedad y otras con más suavidad y dedicación, y también finjo que me da pereza ser activo, aunque seguimos cambiando de posición muy a menudo.

-Oye, Naruto –oigo a nuestra amiga Sakura susurrar.

Este estúpido de Naruto. No tiene suficiente con apropiarse de mi casa, sino que encima ha metido a la del pelo rosa en mi templo, sin consultar. Pero tampoco voy a pecar de maleducado y sacarla de una patada en el culo, así que tendré que aguantarlo. Y por eso estoy en la cocina buscando algo para ofrecerle a nuestra amiga.

-Tú eres el mejor amigo de Sasuke –sigue hablando en voz baja.

-¡Claro que lo soy!

-¡Shh! ¡No grites! –lo manda a callar -. Y además vives con él, vamos, dímelo, ¿quién es la afortunada?

-¿Eh?

-¡He visto esas marcas en el cuello! –exclama y luego baja la voz -, y esas solo te las hace una persona. Toda la maldita aldea lo sabe, ¡hasta ha salido en la prensa rosa!

-¿En serio? ¿El qué exactamente?

-¡Que Uchiha Sasuke está saliendo con alguien! O al menos tiene una amiga con derecho a roce

-Lo siento –se disculpa -, no sé nada de amigas en ese aspecto

Y pensaba que Naruto era tonto, pero ha sabido jugar muy bien con sus palabras. Creo que ya no volverá a decir nada más inteligente en varias décadas, así que mis esperanzas de mantener una conversación culta con él se pueden esfumar.

Llego al salón finalmente, con un tic en la ceja. En cuanto entro en la estancia nuestra amiga intenta disimular otro tema de conversación, pero es muy evidente que estaban hablando de mí. Eso sin contar con que los estaba oyendo porque los dos no pueden evitar alzar la voz cuando cotillean.

-¿Por qué solo hay ramen en la despensa?

-¿Eh? –el rubio me mira con su cara idiota.

Alzo una ceja .

-¡Ah! Esta mañana fui a hacer la compra, como me dijiste –se raca la nuca.

-Te di la lista de la compra.

-Es que no quedaba ramen.

-Y ahora solo hay esa bazofia en toda la casa.

Me giro sobre mis talones blasfemando y rememorando en mi mente el cajón donde tengo el cuchillo más afilado, ese que uso para cortar la carne más resistente.

-¡No es bazofia! –dice ofendido - ¡No hay que ponerse así!

Aparezco por el pasillo finalmente con la katana, si voy a descuartizarlo lo haré bien, con un cuchillo tardaré mucho más, y además así los cortes son más limpios y luego tendré que limpiar menos sangre.

-Me parece que vendré de visita otro día –dice la mujer levantándose a toda prisa -¡Hasta otra! –y sale por la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas con eso? ¡Tranquilízate, Sasuke! ¡Iré a comprar tus putas verduras!

Sonrío complacido.

Como no le demuestre al rubio que no puede hacer lo que le da la gana en mi casa, acabará convirtiend en un maldito circo. Voy a hacer que respete mis reglas. Soy el dueño de esta casa.

Todavía

Frunzo el ceño intentando comprender de dónde ha salido esa conclusión, y a qué se refería.

¿Todavía qué?

* * *

¡Hola, hola! ¿qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que estéis descansando, y si tenéis un ratico echadle un ojo a **La lista apoteósica de Naruto.** Sigo algo atascada con lo nuevo que estoy escribiendo, así que voy a seguir tardando un poco más. El nuevo fic ya tiene su primer capítulo escrito, pronto os diré el nombre.

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos **Isabella1315, Linne-'Malfoy,LuelNoir , nattcupcake, Rapakivi, setsuna-GW,TheRusso**

**Annie Thompson, **Qué afortunado Naruto, la verdad, no todos tienen la suerte de tener a Sasukito

**Dakota Boticcelli,** Exacto, Sasuke no es del tipo perceptivo, quizás esa molestia estaba mucho antes de que él la notase, y con los acontecimientos, se ha desarrollado y descubierto :3 ¿Por qué este relato hace florecer la maldad en ti? Me has dado curiosidad  
PD: Guau, el ejército, debe ser duro, espero que tus superiores te den un respiro de vez en cuando

**Em Hatake**, Sí, aaaaaw qué adorable que Sasuke en realidad necesite mimitosh. Es más adoreibol. En la mente de Sasuke él es jodidamente hetero, solamente que hace cosas brutalmente homosexual. pero por supuesto una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.  
Bueno, más que no encontrarlo, está buscándolo con poco ahínco adrede  
PD: Siempre podremos difuminarnos en la bruma y así Zanza no nos encontrará nunca.

**harunablakrose,** ¿hermoso? ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo también

**KamyBlackM,** La vida del pobre Naruto peligra en casa del Uchiha XDDD Sí, Sasukito se está ablandando sin darse cuenta, y el Uzumaki ni siquiera se está dando cuenta de que está cayendo en sus redes, pobre, es tonto XDDD

**kaoryciel94,** Sí, pobrecillo Sasu, muco poner líneas y al final las está olvidando XD También eso apsa, como tú dices, por poner tatas. Bueno, ya se está atolodrando el Uchiha :3 Qué mono

**KBCullen,** Pues eso parece, parece que le está gustando más de lo que a su orgullo le gustaría. Sí, la verdad es que me da pena Naruto pro aguantar a Sasuke, peor viéndolo también desde la perfespectiva del uchiha, vivir con naruto también tiene que ser un horror XD

**KudoShuri,** Pues creo que te vas a reír, y riéte a gusto, porque aprece que Sasukito es el primero que se está enamorando XD

**lauvirgo,** El pobre de Sasuke cree que la única forma de que Naruto no haga lo que le dé la gana en su casa es con violencia XDDD Siempre que pienso en el Uchiha, como es tan distante, y siempre parece que tiene la razón, lo imagino como alguien ordenado y limpio, aunque no sé si realmente en el manga es "así"  
Oh, es una pena que no vayas a la convención, aunque la verdad es que la mayoría son bastante jóvenes XD Sí, supongo que todas las que hay por aquí somos Fujoshi. Cuídate y nos leemos pronto :3

**Penny Uchiha**, Pues la verdad es que tengo algunas ideillas, si me dices tu cumple te la podrái escribir como reglao =D Como dos ninjas, es mejro que se intercambien proque ninguno se va a dejar dominar por el otro. No había pensado que podía parecerse a dos hobmres y medio, pero la verdad es que sí XDDD El pobre Narutín parece que no encontrará nunca piso. El pobre Sasukito me da pena, insulta a Narutito llamándolo gay, como diciendo "aaaaah, yo no estoy haciendo nada homosexual, que mi mejor amigo me esté haciendo cosas guarras no implica nada" XDDDD

**sakura1402,** Bueno, el pobre de Sasuke está siendo seducido por Naruto y está cediendo sin darse cuenta. Sí, creo que tienes razón, el pobre Uchiha o se volverá loco, o será un digno pupilo de Kakashi XDD

**setsuna-GW,** ¡muchas garcias! Espero que este capítulo te guste también :3

**shameblack,** La relación entre esos dos es de por sí encantadora, pero es verdad, el pobre Naruto está más caliente que una estufaXDD Y bueno, lo de que Sasuke eche a Naruto de su habitación esos erá hasta que el Uzumaki se las ingenie para seducir a nuestro moreno favorito :3

**Stefany BM,** Sí, el pobre Sasuke de verdad es más inocente de lo que cree, y piensa que las reglas se cumplirán, y lo peor es que se está acostumbrando a ellas, como tú dices

**Tsukoyomi,** ¡wah! Gracias, siempre he pensado que tenía une stilo un poco raro XD Sep, a mí también me da la impresión de que esos dos acabarán en un baño de sangre XDD Bueno, pobre Sasu pro vivir con Naru, pero para Naruto tampoco será fácil vivir con un obseso del control XDD

**Tsunade,** La personalidad original de Naruto es ser imbécil, pero al mismo tiempo es inteligente a su forma, o al menos así le veo yo, por eso le escribo tan idiota a veces y otras muy despierto. Creo que esa cualidad de provocar a Sasuke es inherente en Naruto, es juguetón, y eso en estas situaciones puede ser muy sexy. Hum... Lo del beso esquivo, no sé, me pareció buena idea porque me pegaba con esa personalidad divertida de Naruto, y ya se sabe, Naru y Sasu siempre tienen un tira y afloja en la realidad, con quien es más fuerte, etc, así que ¿por qué no en un beso? (no sé si me he explicado bien XD). Cuídate y nos leemos pronto :3

**xzero_kill**, ¡Sep! Que Sasu se ponga tan tonto con los besos de Naruto es una buenísima señal, aunque todavía no lo sabe. De momento el rubio parece que vivirá con Sasuke y va a tener mala suerte encontrando piso, además que no lo va a buscar con mucho ahínco, pero en el futuro no se sabe. Wah, me alegro de que tus favoritos sean esos dos fics porque son de los que estoy más orgullosa, algunos anteriores eran un poco más desastre XD Cuídate tú también :3

**Zanzamaru,** Tranquila, que habrá mimitos en este fanfic :3 Por cierto, muchacha, se me están agotando las tonterías para las preguntas del final, ¿me das alguna? A ver si pronto tienes interneeeeeet, que te quería pedir consejo en unas cosas :3 No em muerdas, seré buena (bueno, en realidad no, muajaajaj)

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Reuniones de esposos y esposas de metal que se quejan de sus maridos o maridas DJ porque cada vez que intentan discutir con ellos cambian de tema, así que deciden sabotearles las grabaciones para que cada vez que cambien de tema, siempre suene la misma canción de King África, la Bomba como tortura?

¿Próximo capítulo? El **26 de julio**


	8. El orden invisible

**El orden invisible**

-¡Deja de entrar en el baño!

Le tiro el lavabo, que se estrella contra la pared de enfrente y no contra Naruto ya que éste se esconde tras la puerta, apareciendo tras el quicio un instante más tarde con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Pues cierra la puerta! –se defiende.

-¡Lo hice!

-No es cierto –se defiende cruzándose de brazos -. Cuando entré la puerta estaba abierta.

-Si embistes contra ella como un toro, normal que se abra.

-Me tropecé.

-Arremetiste repetidas veces.

-Me tropecé varias veces.

Alzo una ceja.

-Deberías cambiar las puertas. Búscate una más resistente y…

Mis ojos se vuelven rojizos y él se calla, me mira largo y tendido durante unos segundos y entonces dice.

-Bueno, ya salías del baño, así que, ¿qué más da?

Me hace un gesto con los brazos, haciendo aspavientos con las manos señalándome fuera.

-Ala, ala. Vete a seguir con tu ritual mañanero, que me estoy meando.

Ni corto ni perezoso le doy una patada en el pecho, que le estampa contra la pared que despedazó el baño y cierro la puerta de un golpe, haciendo que ésta se descuelgue y se quede medio abierta. Gruño hondamente con la mayor frustración que he sentido en la vida.

Salgo del baño, me visto corriendo para una misión ANBU, y antes de marcharme recuerdo algo, por lo que abro la puerta del baño, encontrándome al rubio haciendo lo que decía que le estaba pasando, por lo que se tapa como puede.

-¿Qué haces? –se queja tapándose -, ¡ya no puedo ni mear tranquilo!

Levanto una ceja.

-¿Por qué no has llamado?

-Estaba abierta.

El rubio abre la boca, hace memoria y se da cuenta de que es verdad. Me mira de arriba abajo un par de veces, se encoje de hombros y sigue desaguando como si tal cosa.

-Total, no es como si no me hubieses visto desnudo.

Ruedo los ojos.

-¿Has buscado?

-¿El qué?

-A tu inteligencia –digo de forma sarcástica.

Ladea la cabeza sin comprender de todo mi tono.

-Es cierto. No la tienes. No la puedes encontrar.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Piso –completo.

-Ah –asiente.

Su expresión cambia a una inocente, sonriendo de forma tonta.

-Bueno, estoy en ellos, ya sabes como son estas cosas… Requieren su tiempo.

-No es asunto mío.

-Yo creo que sí.

Alzo una ceja.

-Vivo en tu casa y tal –me recuerda -. ¡Estoy haciendo lo que puedo!

Me cruzo de brazos.

-¡No me mires así! –infla los mofletes -, que parece que me estés desacreditando.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que significa?

-Quitarme importancia.

Ladeo la cabeza.

-Más de una vez me has dicho "no, no te estoy llamando idiota, solo te desacredito"-dice ofendido -. Después de años lo busqué en el diccionario, y por eso empecé a arrearte cuando lo decías.

Eso explica muchas cosas, antes me miraba con confusión, y después simplemente me ignoraba alegando saber el significado de esa palabra, sin embargo, un día empezó a enfadarse cuando le decía eso, y por eso dejé de decirlo y cambié a otro término que desconociese, regresando a nuestro equilibrio habitual.

-¿Tienes misión? –me mira curioso mientras cojo mis armas

-Voy a una fiesta de disfraces –digo de forma sarcástica.

Se le ilumina la cara de la ilusión.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo ir? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¡Qué ilusión!

Me quedo mirándole mientras se emociona y comienza a pensar de qué se puede vestir, si de bombero, bailarina, de fantasma fiestero... En serio, este chico debe llevar mal los sarcasmos, o de repente se ha vuelto más imbécil de lo normal. Le doy un golpe en la cabeza simplemente, y me doy la vuelta, calzándome, entonces parece que él por fin comprende y echa a correr hacia mí.

-¿Eso ha sido un chiste?

Giro la cara para observarle, y se queda embobado mirándome intentando saber si de verdad había hecho una gracia. Le revuelvo el pelo.

-¡Jo! Ya no tenemos misiones juntos –exclama antes de que me marche.

-Menos mal.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué? Siempre lo pasamos bien peleando juntos –dice ofendido -, ¿ahora me lo vas a negar?

-Ya tengo suficiente con verte en mi casa –me marcho

-Maldito Uchiha –le oigo gritar desde la puerta.

Sonrío divertido.

La misión transcurre aburrida como siempre, solo sangre, golpes y personas que se creen que pueden con el cuerpo de élite de la Hoja. Tras algunos días, puedo regresar, y entro en casa algo cansado. Me quito los zapatos, y suspiro agotado, dejándome caer en el sofá del salón, disfrutando de la tranquilidad hasta que, por desgracia, un remolino amarillo aparece corriendo por el salón como le trajeron al mundo. Completamente desnudo.

La madre que lo trajo.

-¡Hola, Sasuke!

Y encima ni se molesta en tener vergüenza o en disculparse.

-¿Qué dije de pasearse desnudo?

-¡Ahora no! –me chilla -, tengo una misión en 10 minutos y me he quedado dormido.

Ruedo los ojos. Nunca cambiará, es como un niño pequeño.

Veo como se va vistiendo a toda prisa, y no puedo evitar observar su piel morena que se va tapando poco a poco. Me vendría bien desestresarme… Una pena que ya se vaya.

-¡Hasta luego, Sasuke!

Me quedo varios minutos descansando, hasta que me levanto y en el camino de mi salón a mi cuarto, Naruto, aunque no esté en casa, ha conseguido crisparme los nervios ¿qué persona en su sano juicio es capaz de desordenar una maldita casa entera de esta forma en apenas unos días? Eso debe ser un talento nato. Cuando regrese pienso matarle lentamente, y echarle de una patada de mi casa.

Cargo el peso en una pierna, viendo el estado de catástrofe de mi hogar, pensando si esto lo cubrirá el seguro, y tras darle vueltas varios minutos, decido que es algo soportable, y me echo sobre la cama muerto de cansancio. Mañana será otro día, y ya lo ordenaré todo.

Al día siguiente me despierto y me dedico a organizar toda la casa, tirando envases de fideos precocinados que le gustan tanto a Naruto y que ha dejado por toda la casa, recogiendo la ropa que ha dejado desperdigada por todas las habitaciones, colocándola según el orden que tiene en su cuarto, es decir, ninguno, simplemente tirando sus cosas dentro de su cuarto. Dentro de su estancia puede hacer lo que quiera, y tampoco soy su criada.

En el supermercado compro comida sana, como a mí me gusta, sin embargo, me equivoco de pasillo y paso delante de las estanterías donde venden ramen instantáneo. Ruedo los ojos y cojo algunos envases, así cuando envíe a Naruto a hacer la compra cogerá lo que haya en la lista y no solo su comida favorita.

-Maldito Naruto

Coloco los tazones donde sé que los guarda, en un pequeño armario que cree que no conozco para que así no se lo tire. Después encuentro su preciada banda ninja y la coloco junta a esa fotografía del grupo siete que tiene guardada en su cajón. Supongo que estará ahí para que no sepa lo preciado que son esas cosas, pero siempre lo deja abierto. Tampoco voy a decirle que lo he visto, sé que es algo muy íntimo para él.

Varias horas más tarde, consigo colocar todas las cosas en su sitio, incluidas las de Naruto, y me dejo descansar viendo una película clásica en el sofá con palomitas, disfrutando de una anormal tranquilidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos viviendo ya justos? No sé exactamente, pero varios meses sí, ¿cómo es que todavía no ha encontrado un sitio donde vivir? Bueno, con la reputación de escandaloso y desordenado, no creo que a ningún casero le apetezca tener a un inquilino así. Hasta a mí me cuesta aguantarle, pero he empezado a acostumbrarme a verle como un mueble en movimiento.

Tras varios días de aburrimiento, bueno, de aburrimiento no, simplemente de quietud, aparece el rubio todavía vestido de ANBU. Ni me molesto en levantarme del sillón, donde estoy leyendo un libro en silencio.

-¡Hola, Uchiha! –grita a los cuatro vientos muy contento.

Le ignoro, y veo que él mira a todos lados, se dirige a la cocina y después regresa al lugar donde estoy.

-Has… ordenado.

Cuando alzo la vista veo que el rubio me está mirando relamiéndose los labios, quizás porque hace calor en la casa y estoy sin camiseta, dejando al aire todo mi trabajado torso. Al bajar la vista, y posar mis ojos en sus pantalones veo que tiene una arruga extraña en ellas.

Me levanto, y él sonríe, le agarro de la parte de arriba del uniforme y se lo quito, mirándole casi divertido.

-¿Me has echado de menos? –digo en un tono burlón.

-Sí –le oigo susurrar.

Se me corta la respiración un instante, y él me agarra el cuello para comenzar a besarme con ansiedad. Sin separarnos un solo instante, me desabrocha los pantalones con agilidad y deja que caigan por el camino. Parece que la práctica hace la perfección.

Caemos sobre la cama y le arranco la parte de abajo del uniforme junto con la ropa interior, la mía tampoco tarda en desaparecer en algún momento, y no dejamos de rodar sobre las sábanas, dándonos besos hambrientos y muy húmedos y rozándonos y tocándonos como animales en celo, dedicando caricias especiales a las partes de bajas de nuestros cuerpos.

Naruto parece totalmente enloquecido.

Noto su lengua dándome besos en el cuello, y empieza a bajarme por todo el cuerpo, con mordiscos y roces. Cuando se para en mi ingle, tengo que aguantar la respiración, y mucho más cuando me clava los dientes, dejándome un rastro rojo en ese sitio, casi como si estuviese marcando.

Le tiro del pelo, y le muerdo los labios, siendo correspondido en seguida por él. Seguimos rodando, luchando por el control, hasta que quedo encima. El rubio me mira con mucha intensidad, para después arrancarme un jadeo al masturbarme levemente.

-Me da igual quién esté encima, pero hagámoslo ya.

El Uzumaki es cada vez es más impaciente.

Me coge una mano, y empieza a lamerme los dedos de una forma que aviva todavía más mi deseo, me agarra el cuello y vuelve a besarme mientras me voy abriendo paso, preparándole lentamente, aunque no haya pasado mucho tiempo, tampoco quiero hacer daño a mi mejor amigo. Si ya tengo que aguantarle en casa, si encima le enfado, capaz es de convertir mi preciada mansión en un auténtico zoológico.

Nos separamos, y el rubio me hinca las uñas por toda la espalda, y me susurra en el oído.

-Hazlo de una vez –jadea.

Acceso a sus deseos, y le veo morderse los labios con anticipación, y en cuanto comienzo a moverme dentro y fuera, gime sin importarle lo que pueda decir, aunque tampoco abro la boca, solamente observo como mi mejor amigo se retuerce de placer bajo mía, cuando embisto con más fuerza arquea la espalda, se le corta la respiración, mira al cielo y jadea sin control.

Trago saliva en un intento por no perder la cabeza, pero cuanto más observo su piel brillante por el sudor, y su total disposición a que lo haga gemir del gusto, más embobado me quedo.

-Sasuke –oigo que jadea mi nombre -, no pares, joder.

Me doy cuenta de que he perdido la concentración y me dedico a utilizar un ritmo rápido y frenético, recuperando el control de la situación, aclarando mi mente.

-Estás muy necesitado –me burlo de él.

-Lo sé –confiesa gimiendo -, mañana me vengaré y te follaré sin piedad en la ducha.

Me muerdo el labio.

-Si te dejo.

-Oh –me sonríe de forma pícara -, te dejarás, créeme.

Me agarro a su cadera y hago un movimiento eróticamente hondo.

-Sasuke –arquea la espalda -, si sigues así voy a correrme.

-No seas obsceno –le digo molesto por su vocabulario.

-Como si lo que estuviésemos haciendo no lo fuera.

Enfadado no sé bien por qué, continuo con la profundidad de esos vaivenes, arrancándole los jadeos de dos en dos al rubio que está debajo de mí. Noto sus uñas surcándome la espalda de arriba abajo, y miro al cielo, para luego bajar la vista y tener la mala suerte de que coincide con el orgasmo del rubio, que lo coge de improvisto, y ni se molesta en disimularlo, sino que se deja derretir por él.

Maldita sea.

Me dejo caer en la cama, dándole la espalda, mientras él recupera la respiración normal.

-No te creas que no me he dado cuenta.

Hace que me gire y me mira el problema que tengo entre las piernas. El rubio tenía tanta ansiedad que ha acabado antes que yo, así que simplemente me he separado de él y estaba esperando a calmarme. Tampoco le voy a exigir nada, ni soy yo la clase de hombre que ande pidiendo a nadie favores sexuales, una cosa es que nos asaltemos sin más miramientos, y otra es que le diga claramente que me he quedado con ganas de más. Yo no necesito el sexo. Al menos no tanto como él.

Alzo una ceja.

Veo que se coloca entre mis piernas, y voy a replicarle preguntándole qué pretende, pero me sorprende cuando se mete lo que tengo despierto en la boca, y empieza a lamerlo divertido como si fuera un caramelo, al tiempo que se ayuda con una de sus manos en el movimiento.

Un jadeo ronco se me escapa ante la sorpresa, y por mucho que intento que solo se me escape uno. La humedad y calidez de su lengua eventualmente me va arrancando gemidos casi ahogados porque me estoy mordiendo los labios. Lame toda la longitud, se para en la punta y empieza a succionar, para después besarla y acariciar los pliegues con detenimiento con la lengua.

-Joder.

¿De dónde ha sacado esta habilidad?

Fuera de mí, le agarro el pelo con las dos manos, indicándole el vaivén, que él sigue complacido, abarcando todo lo que le deja su boca, sin dejar de usar la lengua ni los dedos. Llegado a este punto me es imposible aguantarme los gemidos, que empiezan a salir de mis labios por muy mordidos que estén.

Cuando noto que arqueo la espalda trato de alejar al rubio, pero no se separa y sin poder evitarlo llego al orgasmo con mi mejor amigo entre mis piernas haciéndome una felación de campeonato.

Poco a poco la vista se me aclara y veo a mi mejor amigo poniendo cara de asco, para después encogerse de hombros y tragar relamiéndose los labios.

-Tendrías que verte la cara –se echa a reír -, tienes una mueca de espanto muy cómica.

¿Cómica?

Me pongo la mano en la frente, preguntándome si matarlo, y cuando me la quito y bajo la vista, me doy cuenta de que el rubio vuelve a estar con las intenciones en alza.

-Has tenido un orgasmo hace un momento –le miro confundido

-¡Ah, sí! –sonríe -, pero, he de confesar, que escucharte gimiendo me pone a cien.

Le arreo una patada algo sonrojado, cojo las sábanas y me las echo encima, intentando ocultar mi rubor, pero en seguida noto que se mete bajo las mantas y se me abraza.

¿Qué demonios?

-Estoy falto de cariño, no tengo novia desde hace meses, y necesito cariño.

-Vete a la mierda.

-¿Qué te cuesta?

-Las reglas.

-Seré tu sumiso una semana entera.

-No se trata de eso.

-No va a cambiar nada –se ríe -. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Me gira y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho, buscándose hueco a mi lado, hasta que encuentra una postura cómoda.

Tiene razón, no tiene por qué cambiar, ¿por qué le estoy dando tanta importancia a algo que no lo tiene? Además, después de tanto ejercicio físico estoy demasiado cansado como para discutir con el rubio, mañana le echaré de una patada de mi cama, y en el mismo suelo se las haré pagar, y quizás, después, dejaré que se vengue de mí cuando me ponga de espaldas.

No tengo por qué darle importancia.

-Sasuke –dice medio dormido.

-¿Qué? –pregunto secamente

-¿Tanto te molesta? Si te enfurece tanto que duerma en tu cama, puedo irme…

-¿Hum?

-Tu corazón late muy deprisa –concluye

* * *

No sé si se ha entendido, pero Naruto piensa que le late muy rápido el corazón a Sasuke porque está enfadado. A veces me explico fatal, así que me disculpo de antemano si alguien no lo entendió XD

Traigo una sorpresita, en el próximo capítulo os diré el nombre de mi próximo fic =D

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores **AileyHime, Bella Swan Masen 91, Cafe Amargo, Hagane Yuuki,Jane Uchihatake, Lady Lucirnaga, Lyra Raven-k, Maria-sama66, Sasugirl13, sasuke uchiiha, wiizyy, yusha**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00, **Wah, espero que los exámenes no te amarguen demasiado :3 Sep, poquito a poquito va cayendo en als redes de Naru-chan. La señora ha salido del hospital del paro cardíaco y seguro que sigue persiguiendo a las parejas gay golpeándoles con el bolso XDDDD

**AileyHime,** Bueno, Naruto aún no se sabe si se ha enamorado, pero Sasukito... Es solo cuestión de tiempo que lo admita

**Annie Thompson,** Sí, Sasuke y su orgullo, son indivisibles. Naruto ya ah dejado claro que ser tan hiperactivo surte efecto a la hora de ser amante, nunca se cansa de aprender, y claro, es inevitable que sepa como enloquecer a Sasuke.

**Dakota Boticcelli** (qué lindo suena Ali chan *3*)  
Fuf... qué horror que sean tan exigentes, trabajar bajo presión es lo peor, pero bueno, espero que esos meses de baja te sirvan para recuperar fuerzas y descansar  
El pobre Sasuke está siendo cada vez más permisivo sin apenas darse cuenta, todavía, como tú dijiste, ese "aún no" tendrá su influencia.  
Sasu es una mezcla de no aceptar sus sentimeintos y que no se lo ha planteado todavía, el pobre es un inepto en sentimientos, y claro, sigue sus patrones de pensamiento para justificarlo todo, tal y como dices, por eso todo es tan raro y ambiguo XD Pobre, no sé qué será de él cuando afronte la verdad  
Cuídate y descansa :3

**Em Hatake**, ¡Seh! NaruSasu everywhere, lo que no sé es cómo no me ha mordido Zanza por esto (cruzaré los dedos XD). Sep, Sasukito va a acabar loco perdido, su mente le va avisando de cosas, pero él las quiere ignorar y claro, es como una vocecilla ahí XD Como tú dices, Inocente criaturilla XDDD Juas, Sasu en plan tontorrón me derrite a mí también, tan cuco, se deja seducir tanto *3*

**harunablakrose,** Me encanta la palabra "genialoso", suena tan bonita. Muchas gracias :3

**kane-noona, **¡Wah! La verdad yo también me deprimiría sin internet, así que es una suerte que por fin tengas. La evrdad es que sí, cualquiera se enamoraría de Narutin con lo tierno que es *3* Yo tampoco sería la excepción XD

**KBCullen**, Muy pronto se verá quién se enamoró primero :3 Bueno, Sasu siempre será Sasuke yt endrá ese horrible humor, pero quizás dentro de esa personalidad emzquina también entre algo de amor, si consigue no desesperarse de Naruto, claro XDDDD

**KudoShuri,** ¡Síííií! Tenía tantas de ganas de hacer que Sasu se enamorase primero que estoy escribiendo los capítulos emocionada XDDD Wah, espero que la lista apoteósica de Naruto te sacara una sonrisa :3

**lauvirgo,** Sí, a mí también me desespera su devoción por Sakura, peor supongo que es parte de ese corazón puro que tiene, no puede evitar entregárselo a todo el mundo y demostrar su afecto. Siempre he pensado que hace tiempo que el rubio pasó a ver a la del pelo rosa solo como una amiga.  
El detalle de hacer la compra lo hice con mucho mimo, Naruto se está comenzando a implicar en la vida más íntima de Sasuke sin que ninguno se dé cuenta, y por eso, por mucho que el Uchiha se empeñe en poner barreras, el rubito se está metiendo dentro de él por lo recovecos más inesperados, destapando toda esa personalidad fría y calculadora. Lo que empieza como una acción para ayudar a su amigo, quién sabe dónde acabará  
Cuídate mucho :3

**Ley-83, **Sí, el pobre Sasukito se está enamorando sin darse cuenta. Bueno, si Naruto lo tenía todo planeado o no para enamorar a Sasu, se verá más adelante =D Nos leemos :3

**Penny Uchiha**, ¡Wah! ¿El 13 de diciembre? Sep, voy a tener mucho tiempo, espero acordarme. Cuando acabe el nuevo fic que estoy escirbiendo me pondré con ello :3 Naruto nunca fue tonto del todo, y por eso sabe dónde llevar a Sasukito para que se olvide de las reglas, juas.  
La verdad es que sí, por mucho que Naruto diga, no es la clase de persona que puede acostarse sin acabar sintiendo algo, es demasiado... Tiene el corazón demasiado grande(¿cómo se llamaba ese fic? Ya me ha entrado curiosidad)  
Sí, la verdad es que el Uchiha debería ir al psiquiatra como tú dices. También alguien debería escribir algo sobre eso, quizás lo haga XDDDDD No sé por qué se me ocurren tantas ideas a partir de tus comentarios XDDD  
Jeh, y respecto a infidelidades, te hago spoiler de mi próximo fic. Pero no diré más, que todavía no voy a desvelar nada XD  
(Lo de Shikamaru Shippuden y Kiba como Hokage me mató de risa XDDD)

**sakura1402,** Sí, me gusta poner esos toquecitos románticos-eróticos-eróticos, así tiene más gracia. Sasu debería haber peusto muchas más reglas, ahora todo se le va de las manos. Bueno, la discreción del rubio ya hará aparición y seguro que mete al Uchiha en un embrollo XD

**shameblack,** ¡Sep! Ya era hora de cambiar posiciones, y aún así él ni se inmutará, no se dejará convencer y cocinará como si nada. Así es Sasuke. Eres muy observadora, pensé que nadie lo notaría, ¡pero tú sí! ¡Sí! Es la primera vez que lo hacen de frente  
Me encantan esas películas malas que de malas son épicas, de malas que son, son divertidas XDDD Ay, ojalá existiese un lugar tan ridículo como el que dices, pero sip, yo he conocido a padres ridículos en la vida real, nunca supe si adorarles o pegarles XDDD  
Cuídatey sueña cone se mundo feliz de piruletas tontas

**Stefany BM,** El Uchiha a veces es demasiado imbécil, le encanta ser pasivo, pero claro, él creerá en la justicia y no lo será siempre, o cualquier otra excusa XDDD Sep, todavía es la definición de Sasuke, TODAVÍA no ha admitido que está coladito por él. TODAVÍA, juas, y sobre todo pronto Naruto hará lo que le da la gana en toda su casaXDDD

**TSUNADE,** Me encanta como suena Ali :3 Sasuke es un inepto cuando se trata de sentimientos, así que normal que no sé dé cuenta, peor como tú dices, va a se rmuy divertido cuando se dé cuenta, juas, y cuando todo el mundo se entere será divertido ver a Sasukito cortado *·* Wah, espero que tus vacacione sno tarden en empezar, ¡cuídate!

**wiizyy,** Bueno, la verdad es que lo del amigo con derecho a roce es un argumento muy usado, pero me apetecía hacerla a mi manera, pensé que sería interesanteasí que me alegro de que te guste *3* No sabía si me iba a quedar muy cliché todo :3

**xzero_kill,** Sep, yo tambiénc reo que lo que hace tan adorable a Sasukin es el contraste, es unc abrón calculador, pero también tiene un corazoncito que hasta él desconoce :3  
Sep, a mí me encantan también los NaruSasu con un Sasuke así, pero nunca encuentro ninguno T_T (si lees alguno pásamelo :3). De todas formas está clalro que se alternarían, por muy erótico que sea ver al Uhciha de uke, no se dejaría ser siempre el pasivo XD Una lástima  
La verdad es que estoy bastante orgullosa de "Algo más que amigos que se odian", me pareció un tema interesante y se escribió casi solo *3*

**Zanzamaru**, ¡Por fin tienes internet! Ya era raro no verte por ahí mordiendo XDDD ¡Dame más tonterías! QUe últimamente estoy escasita, estoy mu floja. Wah, esos dos acabarán horriblemente mimosos, tranquila XDDDD

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Cuchillos afilados? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Denuncias internacionales a las personas empeñadas en experimentar todo en la cama, que hasta han probado el surf sobre colchón bajando por las escaleras, y que ahora creen que el plutonio son un tipo de perro a lo Pluto del perro de Mickey Mouse, y los científicos los denuncian porque el plutonio es solo cosa de laboratorio y no un perro?

¿Próximo capítulo? El **4 de agosto**


	9. El bramido de las orejas rojas

**El bramido de las orejas rojas**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Hagane Yuuki porque hoy es su cumpleaños ¡felicidades!**

Me despierto al sentir un beso en mi hombro, y algo adormilado me doy cuenta de que en algún momento me giré y acabé boca abajo, y tengo al rubio al lado mía medio echado sobre mí, con la cabeza en mi hombro. Me dedica una sonrisa, y yo le doy una patada alejándole de mí. Poco a poco me voy espabilando y me incorporo.

-Eres de mal despertar –me dice.

-¿No lo sabías?

-En realidad sí, solo me estaba quejando.

-Vete a quejarte a tu novia, no a mí –gruño revolviéndome el pelo.

-No tengo, por eso te molesto a ti.

Veo que se agazapa a mi lado y se va acercando otra vez a mí, así que le doy un codazo para apartarle, pero me esquiva, me hace rodar, me agarra las muñecas y antes de que pueda patearle de la cama comienza a besarme de una forma horriblemente cariñosa mientras acaricia mi nuca con la yema de los dedos. Le aparto con el corazón a punto de salírseme de la boca del susto y mirándome sin entender.

-¿Qué haces? –digo casi sin aliento.

-Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma –se ríe.

El rubio se estira con despreocupación en la cama y se levanta de la cama, dejándome a mí, con una mano en el pecho, intentando recomponerme a mí mismo.

¿Por qué me da la impresión de que últimamente no nos acostamos juntos… sino que más bien…?

Le estoy dando importancia a cosas que no lo tienen. Naruto no se las da. Él es así simplemente, es como pedirme a mí que yo sea una persona agradable. Él no puede evitar ser tierno.

Pasan algunos días más, en los que no le sigo insistiendo en que busque piso, no por falta de ganas, sino durante algunas jornadas estoy algo desconectado del mundo, con la cabeza en las nubes, en ningún sitio en particular, saltando de un pensamiento superficial a otro.

Si la ley de la gravedad se llama así, ¿por qué no la llevan simplemente a urgencias y así no estará tan grave? Probablemente así cambiaría todo el universo conocido y quizás sucedería un cataclismo de magnitudes asombrosas y todo volvería a tener sentido en mi cabeza, o regresaría al punto en el que todo este embrollo me parecía una buena idea.

¿En algún momento me lo pareció?

Agito la cabeza y me enfoco, y me doy cuenta de que el rubio está lavando los platos y de que la casa no está desordenada, bueno, no más de lo normal. Se podría decir que está aceptable, aunque se puede mejorar.

-¿Estás…?

-¿Me ayudas a secarlos?

Me coloco al lado de mi mejor amigo, y les voy dando con un paño para quitarles la humedad mientras él los enjabona.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Recueras lo que me dijiste hace un par de días?

Le miro sin entender, e intento hacer memoria, pero las únicas conversaciones que he tenido últimamente con mi mejor amigo o eran para evitarle y quedarme solo y seguir en mi mundo, o para quejarme del desorden y de que siempre tengo que ir detrás de él arreglando todo lo que rompe, colocando las cosas en su sitio. Es un maldito adulto, debería saber valérselas por sí mismo.

-Claro.

-Mientes –sonríe -. Llevas un par de días pensativo –se encoje de hombros -, supongo que estarás pensando en esa misión tan importante que tienes en un par de semanas.

Ladeo la cabeza, recordando que es cierto lo que ha dicho. Me comentaron que iba a ser un cometido muy arriesgado, en el que no cabe ningún margen de error, por lo que tengo que tener en cuenta cada detalle, por pequeño que sea.

Sí, seguramente le haya estado pensando en todo eso.

-Hace unos días te quejaste de que no hago nada – me recuerda.

Asiento, aunque no sepa a cuál de las diez distintas conversaciones respecto a ese tema que hemos tenido se refiere, pero en todas le reprocho lo mismo, así que tampoco tiene importancia definir.

-Y –pone una mueca de molestia -, no te voy a dar la razón porque entonces seguro que tu ego se hincha tanto que estalla y nos mata a los dos.

Le miro levantándole una ceja, aunque en el fondo ese comentario casi ha conseguido arrancarme una medio sonrisa.

-Así que simplemente te diré –sonríe intentando poner una mueca inteligente – que he decidido ayudarte con las tareas en casa.

-¿Tienes fiebre?

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Estoy siendo maduro! –y me golpea con un plato -, ¡maduro!

-Ya lo veo –digo de forma sarcástica

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Esta vez te he cogido el tonito! –exclama ofendido -. No te burles de mí –baja la vista abatido, y sigue limpiando los platos -, lo digo en serio.

Me quedo observándole un par de segundos, y después simplemente le revuelvo el pelo como una forma de animarle en ese gesto.

-El tiempo que vivamos juntos –hace una pausa -, sí, ya sé que es temporal –dice molesto -, pero al menos no quiero hacerte la vida imposible.

-Difícil lo veo

-¿Por qué no te vas a lamer esquinas o algo? –pone una mueca infantil.

-¿Lamer… esquinas?

-¡Ay! ¡Cállate! Ha sido lo primero que se me ha ocurrido.

Pese a que pensaba que el rubio lo diría para que dejase de molestarle reprochándole tantas cosas, y luego no lo cumpliría, poco a poco nos ponemos de acuerdo con las tareas, repartiéndonoslas. Que la casa esté ordenada es otro tema, pero veo que el rubio hace su mayor esfuerzo por respetar mi templo, así que tampoco le exijo mucho más, ya que es un principio, y le dejo que se acomode en su casa, moviendo algunos muebles, colocando objetos suyos y demás cosas.

En su casa provisional.

-¡Y entonces él va y me dice…!

¿No podía callarse? ¿No ve que estoy intentando ver una película? Si le subo más el volumen seguro que empiezan a quebrarse los cristales. Quizás si le meto el mando de la televisión en la boca se dará cuenta de que me está molestando, aunque capaz es de interpretarlo como que he advertido que tiene hambre porque, claro, ese rubio inútil, siempre está hambriento. Si algún día deja de ser un ninja acabará con obesidad mórbida.

Y de repente se echa a reír de forma escandalosa. Se echa en mi hombro. Me tenso.

¿No se está tomando demasiadas confianzas conmigo últimamente? Ya sé que es mi mejor amigo, se supone, pero está sobrepasando mi espacio personal con creces ¿No lo ve raro?

Quizás soy yo el que le está dando importancia sin que la tenga. Sí debe ser eso.

Cuando me despierto lo que estaba viendo se ha acabado, así que gruño molesto, y en cuento voy a desperezarme de la postura incómoda en la que me he quedado dormido en el sofá, me doy cuenta de que el rubio ya no está a mi lado, y de que hay una manta encima de mí. Me froto los ojos mientras me incorporo levemente, y en seguida mi olfato capta un olor… agradable.

Me encamino hacia la cocina, y allí me encuentro al inútil de mi amigo peleándose con las verduras que está cortando en trozos irregulares. Cargo mi cuerpo en el quicio de la puerta y me quedo observándole entre sorprendido y complacido.

-Deja de mirarme –se queja -, y ven a echarme una mano. Tú y tus manías de comer sano.

Me acerco a él para ayudarle.

-¿Por qué no te comes simplemente la lechuga a mordiscos?

Se me escapa una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Oh Dios mío! –exclama

Le miro sin entender, y él me apunta con su dedo índice de forma inquisitoria y con una mueca en la cara de que vaya a llegar el fin del mundo.

-¿Estoy soñando? ¿tienes fiebre? ¡Has sonreído!

Le doy un golpe en la cabeza, provocándole que aúlle, borro cualquier expresión de mi cara y continúo cocinando sin escuchar lo que tenga que decir el rubio al respecto, no obstante, se pone muy contento y me observa pelando las patatas, mientras me va preguntando cómo se hace tal o cuál cosa. Quizás quede esperanza para él, y entienda que hay algo más que el ramen.

-¡Agh! Sigo prefiriendo el ramen

Retiro lo dicho. No hay salvación ninguna para alguien tan estúpido como él.

-¡La verdura no sabe a nada! Es como comer hierva ¿tienes complejo de vaca, Sasuke?

-¿Y tú de niño de cinco años?

-¿Eh? ¿por qué?

-El ramen suele ser la comida favorita de los niños.

-¡Claro! Tienen buen gusto.

-Tú no tienes paladar.

-¡Claro que sí! –y abre la boca y me señala una parte de ella -, ¿ves como sí?

Se queda pensativo mientras yo como en silencio.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso era un insulto! –se queja.

Cuando consigo darme cuenta de que todo son preocupaciones innecesarias, y sigo con mi vida normalmente, todo se vuelve más tranquilo, y vuelvo a recordarle al rubio que debe encontrar un sitio donde hospedarse, sin embargo, sigue sin tener suerte ya que su fama le precede y ninguna casera le desea.

De todas formas, desde que mi mejor amigo ha puesto de su parte para ayudarme en la casa, la convivencia es mucho más aceptable, por llamarlo de alguna forma, y me he conseguido acostumbrado a sus extrañas rutinas y hábitos alimenticios nocivos. Es mucho más fácil intentar no convencerle de que su forma de ser lo acabará matando. Cuando esté en el lecho de muerte ya le sonreiré complacido y le diré ese "te lo dije, idiota" y me quedaré con la certeza de tener razón. No necesito más.

Noto un peso caer al lado de mi cama, y cuando giro la cara me encuentro a un sonriente Naruto, que se me abraza sin que pueda evitarlo.

-¡Buenos días! Esta tarde tienes una misión –me recuerda -, esa famosa misión que te tiene preocupado, y como vas a estar tanto tiempo fuera…

-¡Quita!

-Me voy a sentir muy solo… ¡Vamos a hacer algo divertido hoy!

Menudo alarde innecesario de amistad.

Le aparto de un golpe, y me doy le vuelta algo avergonzado por tanta demostración de afecto. Qué persona más molesta y entrometida.

-¿Tienes calor? Tienes las orejas rojas.

Me oculto bajo las sábanas, notándome arder la cara. Sí, debe hacer mucho calor hoy.

-¡Te vas a asar ahí dentro!

Noto como me despoja de todas las mantas, y le miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero lo siguiente que hace me coge totalmente desprevenido, ya que me quita la ropa interior, y me quedo completamente desnudo ante su mirada hambrienta. Voy a rechistar que si ésta es su forma de hacer algo "divertido", pero no me deja hablar ya que me calla cuando se tira encima de mí y empieza a besarme.

Su beso casi me deja asfixiado. Se desplaza a mi cuello, que besa con fuerza mientras pasa una mano por mi espalda, hincándome los dedos y haciéndome jadear. Durante un instante creo que me va a dejar a medias, ya que rueda por la cama, busca en mi mesa de noche, coge un bote de lubricante y vuelve a mi cuello, a morderlo con los dientes mientras baja su mano a estimular mi ya despierto miembro.

Jadeo y noto como desliza su lengua hacia abajo apenas rozando mi piel, pero permitiendo que ese casi contacto me dispare un calor por todo el cuerpo. Noto como humedece mi entrada y no puedo evitar suspirar ante esa estimulación.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –pregunto algo desconcertado.

Se encoje de hombros

-Me gusta darte placer

-Homosexual –le insulto aturdido cuando su lengua sigue moviéndose con habilidad.

Se ríe.

-Solo me gusta ser buen amante.

¿Es que Naruto tiene excusas para todo?

Veo que vuelve a coger el lubricante, y aunque sé lo que eso significa, decido no quejarme y simplemente me quedo observando como se lo pone en los dedos y lo va introduciendo todo lo rápido que mi cuerpo le deja. Se embadurna la otra mano y empieza a masturbarme al tiempo que los movimientos de su mano. Por muy humillante que suene, esta clase de intromisiones ya no me molestan tanto como antes, y me adapto a ellas mucho antes.

Se me escapa un suspiro, y el rubio se muerde los labios.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas.

El rubio sube a mis labios a besarlos con ansiedad, ignorando mis claras palabras, y apoya una mano a mi lado, dejando la que estaba preparando dentro, moviéndose cada vez más rápido. No sé que me aturde más, si la mano de mi mejor amigo, o la forma de besarme lenta, pausada y mimosa.

Tras asegurarse de que estoy más que preparado, pasa a morderme el cuello, se acomoda entre mis piernas y con su otra mano se guía hacia mi entrada apenas rozándola tanto como con su miembro como con sus dedos que se introducen una vez más, sin apenas llegar a moverlos ni enterrarlos del todo, pero lo suficiente para sofocarme la imaginación

-Joder –jadeo.

Él se ríe entre dientes divertido.

Se me ha soltado la lengua una vez más.

Me separa una de las piernas, sujetándomela con el brazo que tiene libre. Se relame ante la visión que tiene ahora sin más que le moleste y en el instante en el que saca sus dedos, se introduce en un solo movimiento lento hasta el fondo, conteniendo la respiración para soltar un profundo suspiro después.

Dejo salir un gemido ansioso.

-Déjate de juegos.

-Aburrido –me dice con las mejillas infladas enfadado -. Dije que quería hacer algo divertido.

-Muévete.

-Todavía no.

Se acerca hacia mí, y me roza los labios, intento capturar los suyos pero me esquiva, sonríe divertido y cuando voy a rechistarle comienza a moverse frenéticamente, alcanzando el lugar que me hace enloquecer desde la primera embestida. Aprieta más el agarre que tiene en mi pierna, buscando conseguir más espacio y poder seguir dando en ese ángulo.

Algo enloquecido necesito algo a lo que aferrarme, y resulta ser él, así que hinco mis dedos en su espalda, acercando su cuerpo al mío, y él me responde dándome un beso lento y muy dulce, sin dejar de dar con rudeza y rapidez. Deslizo mi mano a su nuca, profundizando el beso, y dejándome vencer totalmente por él, mezclando sabores, y jugueteando con la boca de Naruto que parece muy agradecido ante mi forma de corresponderle

En los siguientes minutos no deja de besarme, de rozarme, de tocarme, de estimular todo lo que encuentra a su alcance. Me va a volver loco.

-Eres muy caliente –gime.

-Cállate-digo a duras penas entre jadeos y casi perdiendo la cabeza

Sonríe y roza mis labios con su nariz, para volver a besarlo rodeándome la espalda con un brazos, en un casi abrazo, en el que me asalta un orgasmo muy intenso que me hace surcar toda la espalda de Naruto, y que casi se simultanea con el suyo.

El rubio no se separa mientras recuperamos el aire, y cuando consigue casi normalizarse me da un suave beso.

Dios mío, Naruto es horriblemente dulce.

Se separa y me sonríe.

El corazón me da un vuelco.

Es otra de mis preocupaciones infundadas. Seguro

* * *

¡Muajajaajajaj! Hola muchachos, ¿qué tal este inicio de Agosto? El próximo fic se va a llamar **Crónicas de una infidelidad anunciada** y además va a tener un narrador diferente, ya me he cansado de escribir a Sasuke desde la primera persona (al menos de momento), ya me diréis qué os parece :3

Otra cosa, os recomiendo encarecidamente que os paséis por el fic de **Alea iacta est,** un fic conjunto de** Em Hatake y Manzanita Roja** y cuya intención es publicitar la página web dedicada a los escritos de este fandom que sean de calidad, y que ahora mismo está en construcción. Si queréis colaborar con esta página (en la que yo también participo) daos un paseo por el perfil de fanfiction de **Ramen de Tomate**

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidore **Oo-Naruko-oO, Accelsoul, Anidimuka, Darksoul097, Gelygirl, Kathy-chan04, kiypo, KudoShuri, Ley-83, LuelNoir, Portaphyro, Pumpkinx, SabakuNoLady, SaYuRI-kun-SNS, YaoiLover-Haruhi-Suzumiya**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** Para un Uchiha creo que siempre sería difícil aceptar tener sentimientos XDDD  
PD: Espero que ya no te queden muchos exámenes y puedas descansar, y seguro que esa mujer está arrestada, pero normal, si va pegándole con el bolso a las parejitas de hombres XDDD

**Accelsoul,** Gracias por molestarte en dejarme review si no sueles dejar ninguno, me anima mucho leer comentarios :3 La verdad es que me gusta la comedia, por eso intento poner muchos toques de humor, porque yo también me río escribiendo  
Oh, entonces somos dos, también me encanta ver a Sasukito confundido por saber que tiene sentimientos, es tan adorable :3 Espero que te gusten mis otros fics también =D

**Annie Thompson,** Sasuke tan confundido por sus sentimientos es un amor, también es que Naruto está como tú dices en plan wow, arrebatador.

**Em Hatake,** Sasuke avergonzado es lo más adorable del mundo *3* Naruto es pobre es torpe, qué le vamso a hacer, o quizás es que todavía ni se lo ha planteado, pero Sasuke se plantea sus síntomas físicos como algo anormal en su cuerpo y eso le hace pensar XDDD  
Ahora que Narutito sí tiene experiencia en el campo sexual, normal que se suba un poco a la parra, sino no sería él XDDD  
La verdad es que Zanza tampoco me ha mordido esta vez, ¿Tendrá fiebre? XDDD  
XDDDDDDD Eso de hacerte la interesante ante mí me ha matado de risa, y no sé por qué  
Nos leemos, moza

**Goten Trunks5**, Es cuestión de tiempo que se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos el torpe de Sasukito. Sep, y Naruto es inocente, quizás pro eso todavía no se ha planteado sus sentimientos.

**Hagane Yuuki**, la vida siempre da muchas vueltas :3  
Hum... Supongo que sí, se supone que es un ANBU así que debería no tener sentimientos, por lo que tiene miedo de enamorarse, y de ahí las normas, pero por mucho que se convenza, parece que no es solo sexo y, como tú dices, que no sea solo eso tiene que ver con esa especie de necesidad que están desarrollando ambos :3 Son más cucos  
¡Wah! Qué casualidad que sea tu cumpleaños, espero que te guste el capítulo como regalo y ¡muchas felicidades!  
Gracias por los besos e inspiración, siempre son de agradecer :3

**harunablakrose**, esos dos son tan adorables :3

**kane-noona,** Sep, Naru es tan tonto que es tierno porque no se da cuenta de nada. Huh... sería guay hacer un reality show de eso, la verdad, y leer un fic así estaría también curioso XDDD  
(Esas cosas pasan, yo también veo algún shojo de vez en cuando XDDD Y sí, yo tampoco entiendo que todos tengan la misma trama es muy aburrido leer siempre lo mismo, ¿has probado a ver algún dorama? Me han hablado bien de ellos XDDD)

**KBCullen**,¡Sí! Ahora empieza lo bueno, esta es siempre mi parte preferida cuando la escribo :3 Sep, la verdad es que me gusta mucho escribir narrado por Sasuke solamente, asíq ue este fic solo será contado por él (salvo que me de un vuelco el cerebro, nunca se sabe) . Por otro lado, creo que no voy a utilizar más esta primera persona :3 Me apetece un cambio de narrador

**KudoShuri,** Esos dos son tan monos... :3 Sep, no me puedo estar quieta y he empezado a escribir un nuevo fic *3*

**Ley-83,** Naruto y sus excusas para conseguir el baño son geniales, incluso intentó tirar la puerta abajo XDDD No puedo evitar sacar de quicio a Sasukito, al pobre se le está pegando hasta un poco el humor de Naru, pero solo un poco.  
No se me había ocurrido que si se fuese Sasuke consiguiese que su casero le echase, wow, sería un final fantástico XDDD  
¡Cuídate!

**Mani,** menos mal no estaba segura de si se había entendido bien :3

**Moon-9215,** Sasu dirá lo que quiera pero se estáa costumbrando a lso mimitos de Naru y por supuesto a que duerma con él :3

**oblivion77,** Wah, me alegro de que te gusten mis historias, siemrpe hago mi mejor esfuerzo para haceros reír.

**Portaphyro,** Wah, qué ilusión que te guste tanto y que no te aburras de la historia, ya que me esfuerzo por hacer amena la lectura :3 Ya me dirás qué te parecen mis otros fics, espero que los disfrutes también

**Pumpkinx,** ¡Hola! Espero que te gustara lo que leíste *3* Si soy sincera yo también soy una mala lectora proque también leo en el móvil, y claro, escribir reviews desde ahí es un poco feo XD  
Hum... No sé si tengo mucha imaginación, más bien creo que siempre estoy pensando en nuevas historias, y claro, si piensas en muchas al final se te ocurre alguna curiosa.  
¡Sí! No sabía si se iba a notar que Sasu era el más preocupado por que no cambiasen los sentimientos de Naruto, pero ahora que lo has dicho veo que conseguí que se viese, y sí, quizás ahí reside el error del Uchiha, está demasiado pendiente de los sentimientos ajenos, y al final va a perder el control de los propios.  
Creo que ya en este capítulo podía leer a Sasuke medio enamorado (es tan adorable), aunque todavía queda para verle excesivamente preocupado. Poquito a poco.  
¡Nos leemos!

**shameblack,** Sep, Naruto es así, siempre listo para la acción, tanto si es para la guerra como para una batalla en la cama :3  
Esa era la idea, ahora que han probado a hacerlo de frente, todo es más íntimo, y por supuesto a Naruto le gustan los mimos y le va arrastrar a esa nueva posición,  
Wah, sinceramente se me olvidó escribir la escena del baño, pero prometo escribirla en algún momento, aunque no sé cuándo XDDD  
¡Me vas a subir los colores! Decir que consigo sacarte una sonrisa boba es un halago muy guachi *3*  
Cuídate tú también mientras me levanto de la patada voladora rociada de arcoiris y ponys bebés, que me ha lanzado lejos.

**starlightnorain,** ¡Hola!  
Me alegro de saber que estás mejor, y es una verdadera suerte que en el hospital tuvieras buenas vistas, al menos así se te hizo más ameno pasar por allí. ¿Tu ortopediste te tiró los tejos? ¿Qué tienes en contra de los médicos? Siempre he pensado que es útil tener a un amigo/lo que sea médico XDDD  
Bueno, no creo que Naruto tenga problemas con ser sumiso como sí los tiene Sasuke, que quiere siempre mantener el contorl, aunque en realidad el que está manejando la situación de los dos es el rubio, quizás por eso no le importa tanto quién "esté encima", él solamente desea cariño.  
Tiempo al tiempo, me gusta hacer sufrir al Uchiha, y este fic no será la excepción, y está claro que acabará echándole de menos cuando se acabe marchando.  
Mejórate y nos leemos pronto :3

**Stefany BM,** Sasuke está perdido por completo, como tú dices, primero ordena y después le compra ramen, creo que ese es el camino más fácil para conquistar al rubio sin darse cuenta, y encima le deja dormir con él tirando por la borda todas las normas. Sep, neustro Sasukito está enamorado, ¿no es adorable? ¡Ains! Sep, Naruto va a ser el amo de la casa XDDD

**true-chan324,**¡Bien! Disfruta tus vacaciones que por fin han llegado, es una pena que solo sean 17 días . Espero que te gustase que puse más NaruSasu =D A mí también me parece tan violablementemono Sasukito que no puedo evitar ponerle de pasivo.  
Cuando empecé este fic pensé que sería porque Narutito estaría falto de cariño, y como al final ha cogido total confianza con Sasukito lo busca esos mismos en él abiertamente.

**Tsukoyomi**, Yo también llevo como 5 años de estos dos y tampoco me canso, son tan adorables *3* Ya que hablas de historias buenísimas, ¿me recomiendas alguna? *3*

**Tsunade,** Siento si esa parte te dio asco, hum... realmente no había pensado en eso, así que a partir de ahora lo tendré en cuenta

**Zanzamaru**, Me encanta la palabra "merluzo" XDDDDD Es poética XD Seguro que Naruto ya le está buscando la barra de plutonio XDDD Wah, yo también quiero ver esa peli, a ver si encuentro dinero XDD La segunda de Gru aún no la he visto, la primera era adorable, y los miserables sí la he visto, yo también lloré a mares, qué tristeza

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Cuchillos afilados? ¿Asociación de mujeres bailarinas indignadas que meten fuego a los teatros y a las plazas de Toros cansadas de llevar zapatos de ballet y en un grito de guerra exigen que están hartas de ir de puntillas, así que que dejen de buscar bailarinas tan altas y se conformen con lo que hay y a tomar por culo?

¿Próximo capítulo? El **11 de agosto**


	10. Disertaciones sobre la lógica

**Disertaciones sobre la lógica.**

Cuando eres un ANBU cada segundo cuenta, por eso Naruto y yo acabamos inevitablemente acostándonos juntos, o al menos esa es la única explicación lógica que le encuentro. Llevo días enteros dándole vueltas a esta idea, y creo que por primera vez me siento un poco perdido.

Pero solo un poco.

Se suponía que todo esto solamente era físico y por simple curiosidad, la del rubio, pero la principal característica que tiene ese idiota, aparte del hecho de su falta de inteligencia, es que es capaz de arrastrar consigo a quien sea, y yo no sé por qué exactamente, me he dejado llevar por él y he acabado convirtiéndome en su ¿amante?

Pero no tiene ningún sentido, y me refiero a la forma de actuar de Naruto. Solo es sexo, entonces, ¿por qué es tan tierno? No entiendo nada, aunque quizás no sea eso lo que me está preocupando verdaderamente, sino que ahora mismo estoy en una misión y en lugar de concentrarme y aislar el resto de mis pensamientos, como normalmente hago, le estoy dando vueltas a todo esto.

Maldito rubio estúpido.

Dios mío. Debo de haber perdido la cabeza. Creo que voy a poner fin a estos encuentros.

No tienen sentido. Me hacen sentir incómodo porque Naruto no puede evitar ser apasionado, porque supongo que esa es la explicación a esas miradas, besos y demás mimos que busca y proporciona al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, la palabra no es incómodo. Me hace sentir… ¿frágil?

¿Desde cuánto yo me siento débil ante algo? Es más, ¿desde cuándo yo tengo algún atisbo de algo parecido en lo más mínimo a un sentimiento?

Definitivamente esto se nos está yendo de las manos, o al menos se le está yendo a Naruto.

Aunque tenga la cabeza en otros pensamientos, sigo llevando a cabo la misión que nos encargado con total puntualidad y precisión.

-Vosotros a vanguardia, nosotros cubriremos el flanco izquierdo.

Lo de siempre, dislocar hombros, partir piernas, cortar cabezas y demás cosas que hacemos los ANBU sin pestañear si quiera. El secreto está en no pensar, o hoy en mi caso, tener la mente en cualquier otra cosa.

Ni en broma yo me sentiría frágil, el único motivo lógico por el que yo tendría que sentirme así sería porque…

Porque.

No, es imposible que sea eso. Tendría incluso menos sentido.

Termino mi cometido tras varios días, y me dispongo a entregar el informe y más tarde me dirijo de nuevo a mi casa con la cabeza en mil sitios

-Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, Uchiha…

Ignoro a la persona que me está hablando.

-Menudo engreído de mierda.

Al entrar en la mansión Uchiha agradezco que esté en silencio y que el rubio no esté en ella. La verdad, no me apetece encontrármelo ahora mismo, ya que estoy haciendo una disertación filosófica en mi mente sobre lo que está sucediendo últimamente en mi vida. No es como si alguien como yo pudiese permitirse ir a la deriva sin saber exactamente el destino al que se dirija.

Lo lógico.

Viendo que parece que nada tiene sentido, me voy a limitar a ver todas las posibilidades lógicas que se me presentan y su viabilidad, quizás de esta forma pueda verlo todo desde un prisma diferente que me saque de dudas y que me dé la certeza.

Lo único lógico que se me ocurre…

Pero, yo no siento una debilidad especial por ese imbécil de Naruto, y como la tengo ahora me siento frágil a su lado porque ha despertado sentimientos en mí. No, a mí no me flaquea el alma cuando le veo, ni cuando estoy con él, ni siquiera cuando nos acostamos juntos y me da esos besos...

¿Qué más puede ser?

¿Nada? ¿En serio? Soy un maldito genio, uno entre un millón, un portento de la naturaleza y la siguiente evolución de la cadena genética, ¿y no se me ocurre nada? Quizás soy tan perfecto que he llegado al punto de saturación y ya no puedo seguir haciendo alarde de mi inteligencia muy por encima de la media, mi capacidad de razonamiento y mi superioridad en belleza y técnicas ninjas.

-¡Oh dios mío es Uchiha Sasuke! –escucho a través de la ventana, y después la chica se desmaya.

No, tampoco he llegado a ese punto. Las mujeres siguen perdiendo la consciencia a mi paso y acabo de volver de una misión y he pateado algunos cuerpos con desprecio.

¿Qué más puede ser?

Repaso mentalmente todas las causas de síntomas como los míos. Lo primero que descarto es que sea un problema médico, ya que estoy en plena forma y me cuido bastante. Sigo buscando motivos, pero casi todos tengo que rechazarlos porque hay alguna laguna, una circunstancia que lo invalida o cualquier pequeñez que hace que no sea factible.

¡Es imposible que esa sea la única explicación lógica! Es incluso más absurdo que cualquier otro pensamiento.

Veamos, seguro que el hecho de que "me guste" Naruto también tiene alguna pega, solamente he sido cegado por mi propio pánico a haber perdido la cabeza, ya que no hay otro término para designarlo.

Miro a la tele, y veo que hay un documental.

-La "Navaja de Ockham" es principio filosófico que defiende que en igualdad de condiciones, la explicación más sencilla siempre suele ser la correcta.

¿La explicación más sencilla? Esa sería que…

Mierda.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sasuke? Llevo media hora delante de ti y no has cambiado de expresión hasta ahora, y has puesto cara de espanto.

Se queda pensativo.

-No, más bien de pánico –ladea la cabeza.

Mierda.

Me estoy enamorando de Naruto.

Me estoy enamorando de él como un completo imbécil.

Tanto empeño, tantas reglas, tantas cosas que he tenido en cuenta, calculándolo todo hasta el más mínimo detalle, asegurándome de que él no sintiese nada, de que todas sus acciones tuviesen una explicación lógica y alejada de cualquier sentimiento romántico, y he caído yo como un idiota. He estado vigilando tanto su comportamiento, que no me he cuidado de mi propia protección, y de la sensatez de mis acciones.

-¿Te has saltado sin querer algo de tu rutina diaria y entonces sientes que tu vida está avocada al caos y la anarquía?

Seguro que alguna vez le he dicho yo esa frase.

-Algo así –rechino entre dientes.

Sí, algo ha destrozado mi rutina, y lo que ha entrado en ella ha sido ese rubio descarado, insolente y ruidoso. Empezó como simplemente acostumbrarme a sus gestos cariñosos, y ahora he generado alguna clase de dependencia enfermiza hacia ellos. Supongo que a eso llaman amor.

Mierda.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara –se me acerca tanto que su aliento choca contra mi cara.

Le doy una patada en la pierna, derribándole en el suelo y me coloco a una distancia prudente de él, sin dejar de mirarle ni darle la espalda. No va a ver el mundo el día en el que un Uchiha no encare una situación.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Tienes que irte.

-¿Eh?

-De mi casa.

-¿Por qué? –se levanta de un salto -, ¡me he portado bien! Estoy ayudando con las tareas, respeto tu espacio e intento no desordenar demasiado ¡me estoy esforzando mucho!

-Lo sé –asiento algo aturdido -. Pero tienes que irte –digo con frialdad.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No tengo donde ir! Y lo sabes, ¡nadie me quiere como inquilino! No puedes darme la patada sin que tenga un sitio donde ir.

-Vete con Sakura.

-Tienes más paciencia que ella, seguro que Sakura me acabará estrangulando.

-Kakashi.

-¿Quieres que me muera allí? Seguro que nos acaba matando porque se deja un fuego encendido o algo.

-Tsunade.

-¿En serio? ¿Con la vieja?

-Shikamaru.

-Es demasiado flojo para abrirme la puerta, y mucho menos para buscarme un sitio en su casa.

-Kiba

-Acabaré durmiendo en la caseta del perro.

-Lee

-Me obligará a ponerme su uniforme feo y a ponerme el pelo en plan tazón.

-Ino

-Seguro que la saco de sus casillas

-Hinata

-Le dará un infarto si me tiene tan cerca. Además, su familia es muy tradicional. Soy muy joven para casarme.

-Gaara

-¡No vive ni en esta ciudad!

Descartamos entonces a Temari y a Kankuro también.

-Shino.

-¡Bichos! ¡Bichos por todas partes!

-Chouji

-Tengo miedo de que me coma en un descuido.

-Sai.

-No me dejará en paz hasta dibujarme eso que según él tengo pequeño –se le ponen los pelos de punta

¿Cómo es esto posible? Tiene muchísimos amigos ¿y ninguno puede acogerle?

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? –se me acerca extrañado.

-Quiero que te vayas.

-¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Los mejores amigos se ayudan

Esas palabras golpean contra mí como un martillazo, como si en el fondo de mi alma desease ser algo más que solo su mejor amigo.

Agito la cabeza.

-Date prisa en encontrar algún sitio.

Tranquilo, Sasuke, pronto el Uzumaki ruidoso encontrará un nuevo piso, se marchará y me dejará tranquilo en mi templo de paz, y todo volverá a como estaba antes. Seguro que estos… sentimiento, o como se llamen, desaparecerán en cuanto se vayan. Simplemente es saturación, estoy todo el día con él, haciendo todo junto y por eso estoy confundiendo cosas. En cuanto se vaya podré deshacerme de esta debilidad por él.

Solo necesito tiempo.

-Haré lo que pueda.

El rubio dice esa frase con un tono triste, y se marcha cabizbajo, haciéndome sentir miserable por provocar que se sienta como si molestase y no tuviera en cuenta nuestra profunda amistad. Pero esto que estoy haciendo es para protegerla.

Los siguientes días intento esquivar a Naruto, ya que caigo en la cuenta de que decirle directamente que quiero acabar con nuestros encuentros, seguro que hace al rubio sospechar. Puede ser un idiota redomado, pero se le da bien imaginarse cosas, y el hecho de que pueda advertir que… bueno, eso, me haría morirme de vergüenza y sería incapaz de volver a mirarle a la cara.

Debo alejarme, pero con precaución.

Cocino tranquilamente cuando noto unos brazos rodearme por detrás, y un beso en el cuello que despierta mis instintos.

-Naruto.

-¿Huh? –va bajando sus manos hacia mis pantalones.

-¿Por qué no acabas tú la comida? –me lo quito de encima -. Necesito una ducha.

-¿Me ducho contigo?

Le fulmino con la mirada, y de fondo escucho como se queja molesto.

-¡Eres un aburrido!

Mis evasivas continúan más de lo que desearía, pero tampoco puedo echarle la culpa a Naruto, ya que está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

-Si te molesto aquí, intentaré irme cuanto antes.

Maldita sea, ahora hacerle sentir como un estorbo me hace sentir como la peor persona del mundo. No debo flaquear ahora, sino se va nuestra amistad puede estropearse, y eso es lo que menos queremos, me sentiría muy extraño si ya no estuviese todo el día molestándome, o si dejásemos de pelearnos. Ya es parte de mi rutina.

No quiero introducir sus besos en mis hábitos diarios, como deje que eso suceda, estaré totalmente perdido, y cuando el rubio se enamore, él es un corazón cálido y lo acabará haciendo, a mí me dolerá demasiado. No podría soportar sentirme como un idiota con el corazón roto por un imbécil como Naruto. Además, soy un maldito ANBU, no puedo permitirme tener sentimientos, o entonces eso me hará débil y dudaré porque tendré algo que perder.

-Saaaaaaaaaaasuke –se me echa al lado en el sofá -. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido?

Alzo una ceja y me levanto

-¡Al menos podrías contestar!

El rubio me sigue enfadado por mi mutismo, y me persigue aunque le evito, y le aparto dándole con la mano en la cara. Al llegar a mi habitación, aunque él hace aspavientos e intenta que me fije en él, le cierro la puerta en las narices sin más explicaciones.

-Ya sé que soy ruidoso y molesto, ¡pero no te voy a permitir que me trates así!

Bufa indignado y sigue gritándome a través de la puerta

-¡El maleducado de los dos soy yo! ¡No te atrevas a quitarme mi sitio! ¿Qué es lo siguiente que te pongas a comer ramen hasta que te fallen los pulmones?

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-¡Ah! ¿Solo me hablas para corregirme? ¡Encárame si eres tan valiente!

Abro la puerta con una ceja alzada, y me encuentro con un Naruto cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y fulminándome con la mirada, muy molesto.

-Si no quieres seguir acostándote conmigo es tan fácil como decirlo.

Bajo la vista.

-No soy tan estúpido, Sasuke.

Ladeo el gesto.

-¡Vete a la mierda! Ya sé que a veces no soy demasiado listo, pero en relaciones con las personas soy un superdotado comparado contigo.

Chasqueo la lengua, evitando darle la razón.

-¡Ajá! ¡No has dicho nada! Eso me da la razón –exclama muy contento.

-No suelo hablar nunca.

-¿Y qué? Tengo razón, y lo sabes.

Sonríe y me da un abrazo de improvisto, apretándome contra su pecho con fuerza, provocando que me sienta al mismo tiendo más frágil y protegido. Dudo si corresponderle pero su calidez me inunda y no puedo evitar acabar pasando mis brazos por su espalda, dejándome vencer totalmente por ese gesto, y sintiéndose mareado con el aroma del rubio.

Llevo semanas huyendo de cualquier contacto con él, y no obstante, aquí estoy como un idiota dejándole que me aturda, y que me arrolle. No sé si voy a ser capaz de tener la fuerza de voluntad de separarme y decirle que no quiero volver a tener ninguna clase de desfogue sexual con él. Creo que ya me he vuelto adicto. Creo que ya estoy perdido.

Debería haberlo parado mucho antes.

Nos separamos tras incontables minutos, y la intensidad de su mirada me hace sentir muy pequeño. Me sonríe ampliamente, dispuesto a aceptar cualquiera de las palabras, demostrándome con ese gesto la importancia de nuestra amistad.

Definitivamente me he enamorado de él. Como un idiota.

-Bueno, habla. Lo que sea.

Ruedo los ojos.

Pero eso no implica que él haya dejado de ser impaciente, ruidoso, insoportablemente imbécil, poco inteligente, cabezota y muy pesado.

-Cállate.

No es como si un Uchiha no pudiese manejar una situación o tener el corazón de acero ante cualquier cosa.

-¡No quiero callar…!

Le cojo de la nuca con un tirón y le doy un beso, quizás demasiado suave al principio, por lo que lo hago más intenso, y nos hago retroceder, cayendo sobre mi cama, sin separar el contacto ni un solo instante. Por una vez, no me siento aturdido porque este hecho me acelere el corazón, sino que me dejo llevar por él.

Al separarnos el rubio está casi sin aliento.

Alzo una ceja.

-Aprende a respirar.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –hace una pausa -, ¿tengo que tomarme esto como que quieres seguir follando conmigo?

Le golpeo.

-¡Eres un finolis!

* * *

Espero que estéis disfrutando de las vacaciones , yo estoy coja por un esguince en el pie. Por otro lado, espero que no me matéis por haberme osado a llamar a mi nuevo fic de esa forma, **Crónicas de una infidelidad anunciada**, pero no pude evitarlo T_T Y ya que estoy hoy por hacer publicidad, os vuelvo a recordar ese fic tan chulo **Alea iacta est**, que está haciendo la iniciativa (de la que formo parte) de** Ramen de Tomate**, cuyo perfil podéis ver aquí en fanfiction.

Próximamente os iré dando más detalles de mi nuevo fic, de momento os puedo decir lo de siempre, será de nuestros dos tórtolos preferidos, Sasuke y Naruto, y será de Humor y Romance :3

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores** chizuruchan1999,** **dcelest, Funny-life, kaoryciel94, Kiri Namikase, Ley-83, Sasuhinalove, Shizuka9322**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** Oh, qué mala suerte que no pasarás el examen de junio, pero bueno, esas cosas le pasan a cualquiera, así que espero que no te amargues mucho estudiando para noviembre, te envío muchos ánimos  
El pobre Sasu se quiebra mucho la cabeza proque, como es tan lsito, se le ocurren demasiadas opciones posibles para engarse a admitir sus sentimientos. Pobre eso le pasa por ser inteligente XDDD  
Nos leemos pronto :3

**Annie Thompson, **Los sentimientos de Naruto se irán viendo con el tiempo, ya se sabe, a veces el pobre es muy corto :3

**chizuruchan1999,** ¡Hola! Me alegro de saber de ti por fin, hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí, pero viendo que llevas tanto tiempo sin internet, no es de extrañar, supongo que ha sido un fastidio, y espero que ahora puedas tener internet con más facilidad.  
Teniendo en cuanta lo dobe que es Naruto (como tú dices), tiene todo el sentido que él no se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque quizás solo encesite un poco de tiempo :3  
Sí, la verdad es que el pobre Uzumaki está teniendo muy mala suerte con las caseras, aunque así también no tendrá porque irse de casa del Uchiha, al menos de momento.  
Me alegra que te gustara La lista apoteósica de Naruto, y espero poder leer pronto sobre ti ¡cuídate mucho! Y disfruta de las vacaciones

**Dakota Boticcelli,** Wah, me alegro de saber de ti.  
Gracias por decir que los dos capítulos fueron excelentes, siempre me sube el ánimo recibir un halago como ese :3  
Naruto no puede evitar ser tierno como Sasu no puede evitar ser un poco histérico, aunque se haya suavizado. Como tú dices, ya los golpes no son necesarios, no hay tantas peleas, lo que hay entre ellos se ha transformado en algo más emocional y menos físico, tanto que Sasuke se ha permitido por primera vez en su vida dejarse llevar y arrollar por el rubio.  
Qué paradójico que el primero en darse cuenta ha sido el más inepto emocionalmente.  
Sinceramente hace años que no uso hotmail, y el correo no lo miro demasiado así que... ¿tienes skype? Por ahí seríamás fácil agregarte, sino, ya me buscaré alguna solución  
Un abrazo a ti también y cuídate :3

**Darkela,** ¡Hola! Antes de nada, he visto que me has comentado en "Un pacto con Nekomata", y me disculpo por no continuarlo. La verdad es que lo empecé hace como 6 años y no he sabido cómo continuarlo, pero no lo he eliminado porque no sé si reescribirlo entero desde otra perspectiva. Sea como fuere, si encuentro inspiraicón prometo continuarlo/reescribirlo.  
Ahora, volviendo a Discreoancia de una línea, ¿de verdad te parece sensual mi fic? ¡qué ilusión! Y sí, éste lo voy a acabar, aunque me tomo mi tiempo para ir escribiendo. Nos leemos pronto :3

**Em Hatake,** La verdad es que loguearse en el móvil es muy molesto (por no decir que un coñazo), aunque... ¿seguro que no eres un plagiador que quiere robarme? D= Ahora viviré con miedo XDDD  
Escribir a Sasu confundido siempre es mi parte favorita, la verdad, es pa comérselo. A pesar de ser un capullo (como tú dices).  
Me encanta el capítulo *-* Es TAN dulce, en muchos sentidos diferentes.  
Espero que lo estés pasando bien en tu destino de vacaciones =D  
Te dejo que estoy llegando a mi destino (sí, de viaje me pilla este review) y nos leemos pronto, moza.

**Goten Trunks5**, Bueno, creo que Sasuke en el fondo es muy vago, así que siempre que necesita huir lo hace dándole una patada al otro  
Parece que en esa misión Sasuke por fin se ha dado cuenta :3

**Hagane Yuuki,** Espero que pasaras un cumpleaños muy chulo y te divirtieras.  
Finalmente lo negado ha sido demasiado obvio y al final ha tenido que admitir que se ha enamorado (Espero que te gustara leerlo por fin :3)  
¿Le diste una oportunidad a Ramen de Tomate? Todos los que estamos dentro de la iniciativa lo estamos haciendo con mucho cariño, y creo que la página (cuando salga) va a quedar muy bonita.  
Gracias por los besos e inspiración, cuídate mucho :3

**harunablakrose,** Me alegro de que te guste :3

**kane-noona,** El pobre de Sasukito lleva evitando lo inevitable demasiado ya, y al final todo le ha explotado Ya que hoy es el día del niño en tu país, ¡felicidades a todos nosotros! Yo también tengo una niña dentro, así que también lo celebro.  
¿Ah, sí? No sabía que la mayoría fuesen versiones de shojos, solo me dijeron que son muy divertidos :3

**kaoryciel94,** Wah, ¿has estado con depresión? Espero que ya estés mejor, el estrés a veces puede sentar muy mal, date unos días de descanso, y así te relajas.  
Sep, Sasuke utilizaa el orden como forma de controlar lo que sucede a su al rededor, pero desde que ha llegado Narutito, ahora se deja llevar en la cama y en la vida, como tú dices, y ahora está perdido, se ha dejado enamorar por los gestos inocentes del rubio que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que podía enamorarlo. Vaya dos que están hechos XD  
Cuídate mucho y descansa

**KBCullen,** Si Naruto siente algo o no, se irá viendo, aunque teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke es inútil a la hora de ver las emociones... Capaz es de no darse cuenta XDDDD

**KudoShuri,** Wah, qué bien que te alegre el día leer algo mío, me encanta hacer que la gente se ríe un rato :3 Naruto es torpe, quizás no se dé cuenta hasta tarde de esos sentimientos. Pobrecillo.

**Ley-83,** Sinceramente, lo de la venganza en la ducha se me olvidó por completo (me disculpo por ello y prometo escribirla en algún fic), asíq ue simplemente diré que pasó pero no lo he escrito (?)  
Esa era justo la idea que quería transmitir, si solamente era sexo, o si ahora hacían algo mucho más íntimo. EL Uchiha se ha tenido que plantear muchas cosas.  
Naruto peude ser un alocado, pero desde luego es alguien que respeta y quiere (románticamente o no) a Sasuke, por lo que está intentando esforzarse todo lo que puede por hacerle la vida más fácil a su amigo, incluso si eso implica tener que comer un poco mejor y ser más limpio. Por su lado, aunque nunca lo admitirá, el moreno está dejando que su amigo derribe totalmente las reglas  
Cuídate :3  
PD: Qué ilusión que mi fic sea uno de tus favoritos *3*

**Moon-9215, **Wah, me alegro de que te parezca tan bueno :3

**sakura1402,** Sep, el idiota de Sasukito había usado toda su inteligencia para engañarse a sí mismo y fingir que no sentía nada pero, claro, al final lo obvio le ha vencido, y Naruto ha ganado todo el espacio sin darse cuenta. Siempre me han gustado los títulos llamativos para mis fics, y cuando se me ocurrió la idea del fic, el título se escribió solo.

**shameblack,** Sep, las reglas ya han volado por los aires, o se ha olvidado de que tenía una misión, o lo ha querido olvidar XDD  
La referencia a Gabriel García Márquez no son cosas tuyas XDD Ese autor me fascina, y esa novela me encantó, deberías darle una segunda oportunidad, es genial, aunque, la verdad, también me parece muy osado que haya utilizado algo tan importante en la Literatura Universal como título, pero esperemos que nadie me mate y haré lo mejor para que el haberme inspirado en él no sea en vano  
Te entiendo con lo de la Universidad, yo estuve un año con un horario horrible y es lo peor, pero solo se necesita paciencia y un libro para hacer tiempo entre clases.  
¿Ya te acabaron las vacaciones? Wah, qué rápido y qué pena, yo disfrutaré las mías en tu honor, y ¡no eres patética! No seas tan cruel contigo, a mí me encanta saber cosas de las personas que me leen, conoceros un poco y tal, por eso de vez en cuando os cuento cosas mías :3  
Cuídate y muchos ánimos con ese horario.

**setsuna-GW**, Al parecer no ha hehco falta un tercero, la lógica de Sasuke se ha desmoronado y se ha visto traicionado por su propia mente. Aunque lo de soltarle la teoría de un Naruto infiel tampoco hubiese sido mala idea XDD

**starlightnorain**, Siempre me ha encantado hacer sufrir a Sasuke, es mi gran debilidad, y también he pensado siempre que Narutin tenía que ser cariñoso de por sí, es un alma cándida, y claro, es como una droga para el moreno, que se está acotumbrado al cariño. Al fin y al cabo, como ninjas pueden morir mañana, así que ¿por qué no dejarse seducir mientras sigas con vida?  
Respecto a lo que dices de Naruto, bien pueden ser ambas opciones, tanto que esté coladito por el Uchiha como que sea cosnciente de lo efímera que es la vida de un ninja. Lo que Naruto piensa y desea se irá intuyendo poco a poco (siempre ha gustado ir desvelando cosas despacio para torturar en el camino al Uchiha) y veremos hacia dónde se decanta.  
Sí suele pasar que cuando más intentas pasar del mundo, es cuando éste parece llamar a tu puerta a joderte la existencia, qué le vamos a hacer XD Al igual que lo que tú dices, cuando estás en plan anuncio llamando la atención pasan de ti. Es como si los humanos olieran los sentimientos del revés.  
En eso no había caído, pero también tengo una amiga estudiante de medicina y si la veo una vez cada seis meses es raro, porque nunca tiene tiempo.  
A mí Kishimoto a veces me parece que es un genio, y otras que es la persona menos coherente del universo XD Quizás intenta provocar que se hagan fanfics, como tú dices, dando un abanico de posibilidades muy abiertas. En eso sí que es un genio, porque al igual crees que todo será así como te da una patada en el lado opuesto XD  
Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto :3

**Stefany BM,** Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que Sasuke es un orgulloso, así que también es un terco, y parece que ha intentado aferrarse hasta el último momento aque lo suyo slo era físico. Qué mono, como tu dices, está jodidamente enamorado de nuestro rubito preferido

**Tsunade,** Demasiado íntima y dulce, eso es lo que buscaba para acabar de rematar a Sasuke y hacer que se dé de frente con sus sentimientos, y claro, en el caso en el que decida huir y echarle de casa, seguro que eso le dolerá, asíq ue esperemosque lo piense bien o que no lo haga. Cuídate mucho :3

**xzero_kill,** La Universidad siempre coge mucho tiempo.  
Ya ha llegado el fin del auto-engaño de Sasukito, ha caído ante el irresistible encanto de Naruto. Por muy poca inteligencia emocional que tuviese, ay era demasiado evidente como pra escudarse en eso XDDD  
¿Verdad? Cuando comencé a escribir a un Sasukito descubriendoo que tiene sentimientos y que se sonroja pensaba que eso sería adorable, es para comérselo.  
Y parece que te gustó el final de La lista apoteósica de Naruto, aunque como tú dices, la lista era innecesaria, era una excusa que necesitaban ambos, pero bueno, hay mil y una formas para que dos personas acaben juntas, y naruto escogió hacer una lista XDDD  
Cuídate mucho tú también :3

**Zanzamaru**, No me muerdas, soy una buena madre, y ya tengo lso brazos muy mordisqueados ¡y así no puedo escribir! XDDD Esa frase me ha gustado "camarón que se duerme, amanece en un cóctel" XDDDD

¿Quejas? ¿Suegrencias y peticiones? ¿Cuchillos afilados? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Animales de corral, o también llamados pollos, que tras hacer investigaciones se dan cuenta de que no pueden volar más de 13 segundos, dedican sus días a lamentarse pensando que cada mes que comienza en lunes tiene un viernes 13, por lo que para ellos este números es doblemente maldito?

¿Próximo capítulo? El **16/17 de agosto**


	11. Sutiles deslices Uchiha

**Sutiles deslices Uchiha**

Tampoco es que me vaya a morir.

Es decir, nadie se ha muerto de un corazón roto ni nada por el estilo, y esos que se suicidan por amor, son imbéciles redomados que no saben qué demonios hacer con sus vidas, y que están demasiado aburridos, y cuando les rompen el corazón vuelven a su monótona y sin nada que hacer vida, por lo que no les mata el amor, sino su propia estupidez e incapacidad de ocupar sus mentes en otras cosas.

A veces me sorprende mi propia inteligencia.

Soy el mejor amigo de Naruto. Nada más, bueno, también una especie de amante suyo con el que desfoga sus tensiones. Y yo también me aprovecho y así calmo mis hormonas y no acabo dejándome llevar por cualquier seguidora mía, de esas que hay a centenas y hasta debajo de las piedras.

No soy un blandengue, ni estoy dejando que pase por encima de mí. Soy consciente de mis… bueno, como se llamen, y como veo que Naruto es demasiado arrollador como para intentar cortar esos encuentros, simplemente esperaré a que él los acabe. Supongo que cuando se enamore.

Soy un Uchiha, ¡maldita sea!, no es como si el hecho de no ser correspondido me fuese a matar. Me aprovecharé de la situación. Porque soy un Uchiha, y como desalmado solo buscamos sacar tajada. Y yo no voy a ser una excepción.

Y punto.

No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie.

-¿Qué he hecho?

Alzo la vista y veo al rubio con cara asustada.

-La maceta que hay en el jardín no la rompí yo, lo juro. Se cayó sola, y bueno…

-¿Hay una maceta rota en el jardín?

-¡Claro que no! –exclama nervioso -. Tu casa sigue tan enfermizamente ordenada como siempre.

-Más te vale.

-Eso de que me puedas amenazar a tu gusto, porque viva en tu casa es injusto –le oigo farfullar.

-¿Has dicho algo? –le miro con malicia.

-¡Sí! –da una patada al suelo -, ¡que no me sale de los cojones de que te aproveches porque ahora viva en tu casa!

Sonrío internamente. Sí, este es el competo idiota que me da cosquillas y arcadas en el estómago.

-¡Te estoy ayudando! ¡Estoy ordenando! ¡Yo! ¡Ordenando! ¡Que en mi vida lo he hecho! No te digo que me tengas entre algodones.

-Sí, claro –suelto sarcásticamente.

-Porque no lo vas a hacer.

-Obviamente

-¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto, Uchiha?

Alzo una ceja desafiante, y él me responde cogiéndome del cuello de la camisa, clavando sus ojos azules de forma insolente en los míos.

-No me das miedo, Sasuke.

Y me suelta de nuevo, sonrío de lado divertido, y el rubio me observa como si mi entretenimiento hacia sus acciones fuesen un insulto a lo que está intentando decir. Nunca puedo tomarme a Naruto en serio

-Después de verte gemir, ya no puedo tenerte miedo.

Doy un par de zancadas largas hacia él y le doy un puñetazo con el puño bien cerrado, en toda la cara, provocando que dé una vuelta en el aire antes de caerse contra el suelo varios metros más allá, con un ojo que va cogiendo un color rojizo, y luego pasará a morado, y un labio que sangra abundantemente.

Siempre pensé que Naruto era estúpido, pero nunca creí que fuera tan imprudente como para herirle el orgullo a un Uchiha. En el suelo, le oigo reírse divertido, aunque esté dolorido, y me acerco a él de nuevo, que ni se molesta en levantarse, aunque sí se retira la sangre de los labios, para luego lamerse la herida bajo mi mirada. Le miro con odio desde mi perspectiva altiva.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía desquiciado –se ríe.

Alzo una ceja ¿En serio ha recibido un golpe simplemente por eso?

-A veces tengo que enfadarte para recordar que tienes sentimientos –sonríe -. No te costaría nada una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Esta vez sí se incorpora, y se toca el ojo, poniendo una mueca infantil cuando se da cuenta de que se está hinchando y de que se va a poner morado. Pongo los ojos en blanco, voy a la cocina, y saco de la nevera un par de hielos.

-¿Por qué quieres que tenga sentimientos?

-Así sabré que eres humano.

-¿Y qué?

Guardo los cubitos de hielo en un paño y retorno al salón, donde él sigue sentado en el suelo.

-No quiero follarme a algo que no es humano –le da un escalofrío y después echa una carcajada.

Le propino una patada en el pecho que lo tira de espaldas de nuevo. Se queda unos instantes así, y entonces le doy con el pie para llamarle la atención, cuando me mira le ofrezco el pañuelo. Él lo coge sin entender, y cuando nota el frío frunce el ceño algo confundido.

-¿Este gesto no es demasiado piadoso para alguien como tú?

-¿Te ha valido la pena?

-¿El qué?

-Enfadarme.

-¡Te he sacado un gesto humano! –sonríe colocándoselo en el ojo.

-¿Algo más que decir para que te patee?

-Te veo con ganas de pelea –sonríe divertido.

-¿Algo más?

-¡Cómeme el rabo?

Alzo peligrosamente lento la ceja y ladeo la cabeza bastante perplejo.

-Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría.

-Me encantaría –se relame esos labios sangrientos.

Algo se agita dentro de mí.

-Teniendo en cuenta la forma de besar que tienes, me encantaría que me la chuparas.

-Ni en tus sueños.

-Oh, en mis sueños sí –se ríe -, ¡yo lo hago por ti!

-Bien por ti. No. Voy. A. Hacerlo.

-Soso. ¡Casi consigo convencerte!

Este rubio es incomprensible. A veces me da la sensación de que le gusta pelearse conmigo. Bueno, está claro que le encanta discutir conmigo, ¿pero por qué? Parece como si eso le relajase.

Veo que el rubio se estira de forma perezosa y se dispone a salir de casa.

Sí, de hecho creo que se pelea conmigo para relajarse, es una forma de liberar tensiones, una forma distinta a tener sexo, no es tan físico, es más mental. Decir estupideces e intentar ganarme en una batalla de frases sin sentidos, es su forma de desconectar de otros pensamientos.

-Oye, Sasuke, me voy.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Me espera una bronca de Tsunade –suspira -. Otra vez se me ha olvidado hacer los reportes de las misiones.

Y se marcha.

Siempre pensé que el rubio, como estúpido que es, era una persona simple, pero conforme más le conozco, más me doy cuenta de pequeños detalles que no son tan superfluos como parecerían a simple vista. Ahora, cuando simplemente le vea buscar pelea, sabré que no es por aburrimiento, sino por otros motivos que le preocupan o le molestan.

Quizás debería seguirle el juego si se trata de esos motivos.

La vida con el rubio sigue fluyendo. Poco a poco consigo acostumbrarme a que a veces sus gestos cariñosos me descoloquen. Al conocer las razones de esas alteraciones de mi rutina corporal, puedo controlar mejor mis reacciones y no resultar evidente para nadie, que es mi principal preocupación. Lo que me faltaría es que se enterasen mis enemigos de que tengo una… Bueno, no puedo llamarlo debilidad, pero si cierto encariñamiento con el rubio.

-¡Joder!

Sigo dándole poca importancia, pero entonces vuelve a blasfemar, y da una patada al suelo. Aparto levemente la cabeza del periódico, y veo que está a punto de maldecir todo lo que se le ocurra, y después clamar al cielo lo que se sucede.

-¡Me cago en todo! ¡Joder! ¡Te iba a dar de puñetazos que te iban a tener que reconocer por la ficha dental! ¡Capullo!

Vuelve a dar un par de patadas al suelo. Y después da un berrido.

-Hijos de su madre. No me querían poner en la misma misión que a ti –se explica -: "No tienes el perfil necesario para esta misión" ¡Qué perfil ni que tonterías! ¿Me están subestimando.

Naruto debería aprender que cada misión necesita a un tipo distinto de personas, y no siempre es él. Es ruidoso, espontáneo y demasiado simple a veces

-¡Joder!

Quizás…

Me acerco a él y le golpeo con fuerza la cabeza.

-No blasfemes en mi casa.

-¡Blasfemaré si me da la gana! No hay ninguna regla que lo impida

-La acabo de poner.

-¡No me toques la moral!

-Es mi casa –le recuerdo

El rubio vuelve a gritar fuera de sus casillas.

-Mi casa, mi casa –me remeda -. Tienes una obsesión malsana con controlarlo todo.

-Y tú con desordenarlo todo –sonrío de medio lado.

-¡No soy desordenado! Yo siempre encuentro todo.

-Sí, tras preguntarme tres veces, tirarte del pelo, hacer la croqueta y buscar como un loco.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Uchiha!

-Nunca sabes decir nada más inteligente.

-¡No me toques los huevos!

Me acerco hacia él con dos pasos lentos, y entorno los ojos.

-¿O qué?

El rubio alza una ceja, y después simplemente empezamos a pegarnos sin un motivo aparente. Los golpes no son dignos de ninjas, pero no dejan de doler. Rodamos por el suelo, puñetazos a la barbilla, patadas al estómago, y alguna que otra sonrisa del rubio, que se va relajando poco a poco. Finalmente acabo encima de él, el puño alzado, y entonces el rubio sonríe.

-¡Ni en tus sueños!

Me zarandea desde abajo y acabo cayendo hacia el lado. EL rubio intenta inmovilizarme, pero consigo escapar, escabulléndome con habilidad y rapidez.

-Lento –le insulto.

Divertido el rubio carga contra mí con su cabeza, y aunque intento retroceder hasta conseguir darle me la vuelta y esquivarle, el rubio da un quiebro y me tropiezo, cayendo, él encima, sujetándome las muñecas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –siseo desafiante.

En un movimiento veloz, baja las manos a mi barriga, y hace un intento de hacerme cosquillas.

-¡Quieto!

-¿Sasuke tendrá cosquillas?

Le golpeo para que se quite de encima, peor no para de tratar de hacerme reír, así que clavo las piernas en el suelo, y me levanto con toda mi fuerza, dejándole a él en el suelo, muerto de risa, a mí de pie.

-¡Aprende a respirar!

Mi mejro amigo se queda unos minutos más riéndose a carcajadas, y cuando consigue dejar de hacerlo, se limpia las lágrimas, gira la cabeza y me mira extrañado, como si hubiese entendido algo. Me giro, ignorando su mirada acusadora y me tumbo en el sofá y pongo una película en versión original con subtítulos, el rubio se sienta a mi lado, con cara de imbécil y entornando los ojos.

-No se entiende una mierda.

Le doy un golpe en la cabeza.

-Está en otro idioma.

-¡Anda! Eso explicaría por qué hay letras debajo.

Ruedo los ojos y en la siguiente hora me dedico a fascinarme con esa gran película, mientras el rubio no cambia esa expresión de no entender nada, y se esfuerza por leer esas letritas que le acaban sacando de quicio. Cuando acaba la película me doy cuenta de que mi mejor amigo se ha quedado dormido, y le está colgando la cabeza sobre el cuello, de una forma que después le dolerá. Suspiro, y me acerco a él, dejando que apoye su cabellera rubia en mi hombro, donde se acomoda.

Sin poder evitarlo me voy quedando dormido yo también. No sé cuantas horas más tarde me despierto, pero el rubio acostumbra a moverse mucho cuando duerme, y hoy ha sido un ejemplo de campeonato, ya que hemos acabado tumbados, yo en su pecho y el abrazándome de una forma muy protectora.

Noto como se me pone ardiendo la cara cuando pienso que se siente realmente bien en sus abrazos.

Despierta, Sasuke, esta clase de cosas no puedes permitirlas o te acabarás volviendo más frágil ante cualquier gesto de Naruto.

Decido moverme, pero entonces escucho que el rubio se despierta, y me quedo inmóvil sin saber bien qué hacer, si me despierto en esta posición será muy vergonzoso y dañino para mi orgullo, así que no sé qué puedo hacer para mantener intacta mi vanidad.

-¿Hum?

Mi mejor amigo se da cuenta de que me tiene abrazado, y como estoy en su pecho, noto que el corazón se le acelera. Seguro que está viendo como lo voy a descuartizar vivo cuando me dé cuenta de la posición en la que estamos.

¡Qué demonios! Soy un Uchiha.

Abro los ojos de golpe, y me incorporo, encontrándome a un Naruto sin saber qué hacer, y yo pongo una mueca de sádico, por lo que le propino una patada y le tiro del sofá, donde me desperezo, y antes de que acabe de hacerlo el rubio se me echa encima y empieza a devorarme a besos, siendo respondido por mí, que le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, y le meto la mano en los pantalones.

Mordiscos, arañazos y golpes despedazan la ropa a jirones, confundiendo a veces la tela con la piel, que queda marcada con dedos y uñas. Noto su lengua en mi cuello, y sus dientes marcando territorio, y trata de ponerse entre mis piernas, pero le tiro del sofá, y me pongo encima, él me rodea las caderas con las piernas, que enreda entre las mías y me besa con ansiedad buscando mi lengua.

Sexo. Solo sexo. Es lo que voy a tener. No necesito más.

Siento la piel tibia del rubio debajo de mí, y acaricio su pecho sin poder evitarlo, él alza sus caderas y las mueve de forma sensual. Nos separamos y el rubio vuelve a morderme el cuello metiendo la mano en mis calzoncillos, la única prenda que nos queda a ambos.

-Naruto –jadeo.

El rubio se deja caer en el suelo, y durante un segundo me mira con confusión, conteniendo la respiración, pero después parece volver a tener el control de sus emociones, ya que me sonríe de forma pícara.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana tenemos misión.

Tengo la sensación de que estoy volviendo a pasar algo por alto.

-¿Y qué? Soy un ANBU, podré andar.

Noto como se despoja de cualquier tipo de tela que le cubriese, y con una mirada me pide que no use prerrogativas, así que apenas le preparo y me introduzco en él, haciéndole gemir. En el vaivén de mi cuerpo noto sus manos suaves en mi espalda, casi parece que estuvieran buscando algo en ella, ya que más que agarrarse parecen acariciarme, pero soy incapaz de pensar.

Hundo mi cabeza en su cuello, y sin acabar de ser consciente de lo que hago, le doy un beso demasiado dulce como para ser mío en él, que le saca un suspiro. Dejo de esconderme, y me aparto los mechones sudados de la frente, e inevitablemente acabo mirando al rubio que se retuerce, enredando cada vez más sus piernas en las mías, buscando más cercanía.

Esta vez, dejándome vencer por mis estúpidos sentimientos acabo buscando los labios del rubio, los que comienzo a besar con brusquedad, casi dejando sin aire al rubio, que mezcla sus dedos en el pelo de mi nuca, y quiere mi boca más cerca, y mi cuerpo más dentro, ya que la otra mano la clava en mi espalda acercándome más a él.

Tras morderle me separo de su boca.

-Joder –dice dando una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué? –trago saliva.

Parece perdido en las sensaciones, o en su propia mente,

Le doy todo lo bestialmente que puedo, y mi mejor amigo pone casi los ojos en blanco, y cuando noto que le llega el orgasmo, no sé por qué acabo dándole un beso, que él responde, y al que yo me dejo vencer cuando una ola de calor me sube por todo el cuerpo.

Me quito en seguida del rubio, y me dejo caer en el sofá. El rubio recobra poco a poco el aire, con los ojos cerrados, y de repente abre los ojos mucho, se incorpora, me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, ladea la cabeza, y entonces echa a correr al baño de una forma algo graciosa.

¿Pero qué demonios?

Algo intrigado me quedos sentado, y al rato vuelve aparecer tras una ducha rápida y con algo más de ropa.

-Me… -vacila un instante -, me estaba meando.

Ese gesto me parece extraño, es más me quedo con la cabeza ladeada y el ceño fruncido, algo confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? Mear es bueno para el páncreas.

-Para los riñones –le corrijo

-Lo que sea- dice sin darle importancia

¿Por qué me da la impresión de que ha sucedido algo importante y yo no me he dado cuenta?

* * *

¡Hola! Antes de nada, mi esguince está mejor, sigo cojeando un poquito pero es cuestión de descansar unos días. Os vuelvo a recordar ese fic tan chulo **Alea iacta est**, que está haciendo la iniciativa (de la que formo parte) de** Ramen de Tomate**, cuyo perfil podéis ver aquí en fanfiction (al final lo leéreis para no tener que ver cómo os recuerdo que lo leáis otra vez)

Respecto a mi nuevo fic **Crónicas de una infidelidad anunciada**, ya he dicho que será de Humor, que el narrador no será de primera persona y probablemente verá la luz a principios de Septiembre. Os mantendré al día y os iré dando más detalles del desarrollo del fic :3

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores** Drarry aeternum, Hyozan, Mion3, nozomi-NN-chan, semiakesolauca, Taiga Pocket**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** ¡ten mucha suerte estudiando! Suerte en ingresar en esa universidad :3 Sí, menos mal que la fase de negación ya ha pasado y parece que el Uchiha va a dejar de quebrarse la cabeza, al menos un poco.

**Annie Thompson**, Ahora Sasuke está jodido por admitir que tiene sentimientos, al menos ahora el rubio está ahciendo también cosas sospechosas

**Dakota Boticcelli,** ¿Por qué me iba a enojar? La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido que Sasuke pudiese ser imaginado como escribiendo en su diario, aunque como habla en primera persona supongo que es una perspectiva curiosa.  
Supongo que dejarse llevar ha sido la única forma racional (porque para el Uchiha todo tiene que tener una explicación racional. de llevar esos sentimientos sin volverse loco. Como tú dices, es lo más sano.  
Si ha sido un plan de Naru o no... Habrá que verlo, porque ese rubio puede ser lo más impredecible del planeta o la persona más simple.  
Ya te agregué a Skype  
Cuídate :3

**Guest,** ¡Qué ilusión que te gustara! Espero que te gustase la continuación.

**Goten Trunks5,** Sí, el pobre Sasuke cree que alejarse de Naruto eliminará su enamoramiento, pobrecillo XDD

**Hagane Yuuki,** Sasuke es un completo inútil en tema de amor XDDD No sé yo si Naruto será capaz de notar los sentimientos de su amigo, es demasiado tonto y lento, pero supongo que cuandos ea demasiado evidente digo yo que pensará un poco  
Me alegro de que te gustara el fic de Ramen de Tomate, espero que cuando saquemos la página te guste también :3  
Gracias por los besos e inspiración :3 Cuídate

**harunablakrose, **Sep, pobre Sasuke por haberse enamorado del rubito. Y sí, este fic va a ser entero desde el POV de Sasuke (creo)

**kane-noona,** las preguntas del final, siempre son las cosas estúpidas que pasan por mi mente y datos curiosos que conozco XDDD  
Bueno, que el rubio no sepa aún lo que siente, está por ver, ya que su comportamiento ha sido un tanto raro. Si Naru se llega a ir, habrá que ver si el Uchiha vence su orgullo para secuestrarlo.  
¿Naruto vivía en la casa de Minato y Kuhsina? No tenía ni idea, sino no hubiese puesto que le han echaban de su piso. Lo hecho hecho está, así que digamos que la casa de sus padres explotó, o se la comieron las termitas (?) XD

**KBCullen**, No sé si Naruto no querrá dañar su amistad, o si todavía no se habrá dado cuenta, habrá que esperar un poco más para concoer la mente del Uzumaki, aunque s epuede esperar cualqueir cosa de esa cabeza tan loca.  
Una cosa es que Sasu se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos, y otra muy distinta es admitir ante elr ubio que los tiene, así que no sé si será fácil para ellos acalararse XDDD

**KudoShuri**, Sí, el pobre Narutin va a tardar bastante en darse cuenta, pero con un poco de paciencia algún día se le aparecerá un ángel y se lo dirá o algo XDDD

**Ley-83,** Por fin Sasukito admitió sus sentimientos, sí, aunque quién no admitiría tener sentimientos por un rubito tan adorable como él *3*  
Estoy pensando todavía dónde poner lo de la venganza d ela ducha, pero en algún fic lo pondré.  
Si es un plan de Naruto para conqusitar a Sasukito, se sabrá más adelante, cuando por fin sepamos que piensa ese rubio tonto XDD  
Pues los últimos fics que he escrito son desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, pero por ejemplo "Música prenatal para shinobis" y "Ahora que lo pienso" (un fic que escribí hace como 6 años) están escrito desde la perspectiva de Naruto, y el nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo Crónicas de una infideldiad anunciada va a tener un narrador especial =D Si te apetece algo distinto a lo que escribo siempre desde la perspectiva de Sasuke puedes echarle un ojo.  
¡Gracias por leer! Cuídate :3

**pachi-sensei**, el pobre Sasuke es muy lento, y ha tardado mucho en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pobre XD El dobe tardará tiempo en darse cuenta, pero seguro que descubrirá o desarrollará sentimientos también :3

**Penny Uchiha,** El colegio siemrpe es muy molesto a la hora de tener tiempo libre XDD  
Naruto peude tener muchos amigos, pero desde luego es bastante quejica a la hora de irse a vivir con ellos, y aprece que se le da bastante bien inventar excusas XDDD  
La soluciçon más lógica puede ser la correcta, pero no siempre tiene que serlo, y la verdad, normalmente la gente se enamora cuando menos lo busca, quizás eso es parte del encanto.  
¡Wah! ¿De verdad te gustó el nuevo nombre de mi fic? ¿La increíble y triste historia del cándido Naruto y el Kuybi desalmado? Hum... Si algún día se me ocurre algo sobre esto lo escribiré *3*  
Creo que en el fondo Sasukito ya está haciendo un plan para bsucarle al rubio un amigo que le pueda acojer XDDD Aunque, claro, por mucho que el Uchiha sea insufrible, como tú dices, con él se siente como el casa. Alguien debería haceer una peli así y ganar ese Óscar :3

**Pumpkinx,** Que Sasuke le dijera a Naruto que le quiera sería esperar demasiado de él XDDDD No creo que el rubio pudiese sospechar que Sasu le quisiese, el pobre es demasiado tonto para ver algo que está tan cerca de sus narices, por mucho que le conozca tan bien.  
Creo que lo que me mencionaste de ""Al entrar en la mansión Uchiha(...)" y luego " -¡Oh dios mío es Uchiha Sasuke! –y la chica se desmaya" es un error mío, así que me disculpo y pronto lo corregiré XD A veces se me pasan algunos detalles (en este caso uno gordo XD)  
Bueno, a mí me encanta hacer sufrir a Sasukito, así que cuenta con ello :3

**sakura1402**, el pobre de Sasu no podía admitir sus sentimientos de otra forma XDDDD Me alegro de que te gustase ese fic que os estoy recomendando tanto (siento ser pesada) cuando acabemos la página espero que también le echéis un ojo *3*

**shameblack,** El pobre de Sasu es muy divertido esquivando a Naruto XDDD La verdad es que el rubio encontró una excusa para cada uno de sus amigos, con lo que debía de tener pensado esas excusas o ha tenido un momento de lucidez mental XDDD  
Me alegro de que tu horario no sea tan malo como pensabas. Bueno, mi esgince está mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar, y no me dolía mucho, pero no podía andar bien.  
Cuídate mucho y seguiré siendo feliz como esa lombriz que no sabe que tiene una gallina detrás pero de repente llega un perro y espanta a la gallina, por lo que la lombriz sigue feliz =D

**Stefany BM,** casi parece un milagro que Sasuke lo haya admitido por fin. De momento no parece querer echar al rubito de casa, ¿quién puede resistirse a esas miraditas? Si el rubio le ve más como un amigo o no parece que ha comenzado a planteárselo ahora, así que esperemos que no sea tan idiota como todos piensan XDDD Inconsciente o conscientemente, el uzumaki está muy cómodo viviendo con Sasuke, y se está provechando de que ninguna casera le querría en su piso. Es la excusa perfecta.

**Tsunade,** Por mucho que ha luchado contra su corazón, ya por fin admitió todo :3 Naruto siempre es un misterio, así que si es un plan o si ya tenía sentimientos antes de irse a vivir con él, se irá viendo.  
Gracias a ti por leer y por desearme uan recuepración en el pie, aunque, como ya he dicho, está bastante mejor y solo necesito un poquito de descanso :3

**Zanzamaru,** Sí, pobres pollos XDDD Pues claro, Naruto siempre ha sido mimosón, pero el Uchiha es tan idiota que no se ha dado cuenta hasta ver que se había enamorado de él  
Bueno, no te he puesto a un Naruto enfermito, pero sí he dejado qeu Sasu le mimara (o algo así XDD)  
¡Sabía que a Kishimoto le iba el yaoi! Tenía toda la pinta viendo como escribe a Naru y Sasukito, ahora la pregunta es, si Sasu estaba basado en un amigo de su Uni, ¿a Kishi le gustaba su amigo? A lo mejor crear el manga de Naruto es su forma de declararse XDDDDD  
PD:Me encanta la expresión de "estar hasta las macetas por alguien" me da la risa cuando lo escucho XDD

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Cuchillos afilados? ¿Una batalla entre patatas recién sacadas del huerto y patatas fritas que pelean debido a que es injusto que las patatas fritas cuesten 200 veces más que las naturales y eso enoja a las recién sacadas del huerto porque están a favor de lo natural?

¿Próximo capítulo? **El 25/26 de agosto**


	12. Rellenar pavos en Navidad

**Felicidades a Zanzamaru y a true-chan 324 que cumplen años este mes :D**

**Rellenar pavos en Navidad**

Al día siguiente, con el uniforme ANBU puesto, el rubio parece muy contento porque por fin tenemos una misión juntos. Ya todo el grupo reunido, comentamos los detalles sobre la labor que tenemos que realizar.

-¿Todos de acuerdo?

Asentimos y nos preparamos para colocarnos nuestras máscaras, y echar a correr, en el camino, tras varias horas, aminoramos la marcha, y cuando me giro para ver si Naruto nos sigue o el muy imbécil se ha perdido, veo que me está mirando, o eso me parece, ya que con la máscara es imposible determinarlo, pero al menos su cuello y su cuerpo apuntan hacia mí.

-Uchiha, te han marcado a fuego.

Me giro hacia uno de los ANBU, y ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

-Tu cuello, alguien ha querido marcar su territorio y propiedad.

-Qué infantil -oigo susurrar a alguien.

El rubio se pone delante nuestra mientras seguimos el camino, y me parece que tiene las orejas enrojecidas, pero tampoco le presto demasiada atención ya que llega el momento de cortar algunos cuellos. Hecha esta labor continuamos yendo hacia nuestro verdadero objetivo, que está a otro día de camino.

-¿Qué os parece si descansamos? -propone uno.

-Deberíamos ir directamente –digo diligente.

-Nuestro objetivo será más fácil si estamos descansados. Nos ahorraremos bajas innecesarias.

-¿Qué propones? –habla un segundo.

-Por aquí cerca hay una posada.

-Yo lo veo bien –asiente el rubio.

Entramos en un pequeño pueblo sin quitarnos las máscaras como forma de seguridad, nadie debe saber quiénes somos, y nos hospedamos todos en la misma habitación, con un cuarto de baño pequeño. Algunos de nuestros compañeros se relajan jugando a las cartas, y otros leen, el rubio simplemente está tirado en la cama, aunque le noto nervioso. Supongo que ser hiperactivo y estarte quieto debe ser difícil.

Me siento un poco espeso, y quizás algo inseguro por tener cerca al rubio, ya que eso me inquieta porque es una tentación cosntante, y además, tengo algo parecido a ansiedad porque no le pase nada, así que entro al baño y me echo agua en la cara, peinándome el pelo hacia atrás. Cojo una toalla, y me tapo el rostro con ella para secarme, y en ese momento en el que no veo nada, una bofetada de olor a Naruto me golpea y casi me noquea.

Me doy la vuelta y Naruto está en el baño, ha cerrado la puerta, y está con la vista baja.

-¿Has perdido algo?

-Sasuke – y después se muerde la lengua

Lo siguiente que noto es cuando Naruto se me abraza, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus dos brazos, de forma firme, y me besa de la forma más apasionada que jamás ha hecho, perdiéndose en las sensaciones, dejándose el alma en cada roce que su cuerpo hace con el mío

¿Por qué esta ansiedad? Ayer ya nos desfogamos juntos. Siempre supe que Naruto era impaciente, ¿pero no puede esperar a que lleguemos a casa? A mi casa. Más que ansiedad… ¿parece necesidad? Es como si fuera incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos o si no fuera consciente de lo que está haciendo.

Me quedo casi sin aire cuando nos separamos, y consigo que no me fallen las piernas porque soy un maldito Uchiha y no me lo voy a permitir. Alzo la vista para mirar al rubio, que ha dado un par de pasos hacia atrás, tiene la mano en el pecho, y aún está intentando ordenar su cabeza.

Sasuke, reacciona.

-Naruto, no seas tan ansioso.

Él sube la cara, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que estoy allí y me mira, para luego sonreír de una forma entre tonta y confundida. Cuando baja la cara, casi puedo ver que se ha sonrojado.

-Perdón, estoy falto de cariño.

-¿Por qué?

Se revuelve el pelo y clava sus ojos azules en los míos. Se encoje de hombros, y sale lo más rápido que puede de la habitación, golpeándose la frente un par de veces.

Esa actitud me parece altamente sospechosa, sin embargo, no le doy importancia. Si no quiero cometer un error de novato, debo seguir concentrado en lo que normalmente ocupa mi mente, y seguir con la misión.

A la mañana siguiente madrugamos. En nuestra carrera hacia nuestro objetivo, pienso en que los refranes normalmente tienen una base muy válida, aunque no científica. De todas formas…

Veo al rubio pasar por delante de mí, y comienza la pelea.

Sasuke, Naruto sabe cuidarse solo, o tienes eso en cuenta y dejas de observar sus movimientos, o acabaremos todos muertos.

Volviendo a mis pensamientos habituales durante mis batallas…

Pero si los refranes normalmente tienen razón, ¿por qué muchos se contradicen? Eso no tendría sentido. Por ejemplo, por un lado dicen "no por mucho madrugar, amanece más temprano" y por otro dicen " a quien madruga Dios le ayuda", con lo cual, ¿es bueno madrugar o no?

Reduzco a cenizas a una personas, y tengo que forzarme mucho para no girarme y comprobar que el rubio sigue vivo. Si es tan estúpido como para dejarse matar, ya no me interesaré por él. No voy a sentirme frágil por alguien débil. Me niego, así que se las apañe él solo.

De ahí sacamos que los que inventan los refranes muchas veces los hacen según conveniencia, pero por otro lado, tienen razón. Siempre amanece a la misma hora, y aunque te levantes antes, no saldrá el sol. Y respecto a Dios, eso no es verídico ni se puede comprobar, así que me quedaré con el otro refrán, ya que el otro no tiene sentido.

Tras varios minutos el lugar se inunda de silencio.

-¿Están todos?

-Contemos -propongo.

-Falta uno.

-¿Dónde habrá ido?

-A por alguien que le ayude –me cruzo de brazos.

-Serán demasiados –apunta Naruto

-Hay que tenderles una emboscada –digo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ellos vendrán a por nosotros.

-¿Cuánto tardarán?

-Depende. Estamos cerca de la ciudad.

Como he dicho, nos dividimos por el bosque y esperamos. Solamente hay un camino transitable por esa zona de montañas, así que, aunque se salgan de él, podremos encontrarles o sentir su chakra. Además, no tardarán demasiado en aparecer, y no sé si para bien o para mal, a Naruto y a mí nos toca la misma zona en la que estamos escondidos. Ambos estamos sentados en el mismo árbol, en cuclillas yo estoy alerta, con mil ojos y con los oídos atentos, al tiempo que trato de ignorar el olor tan característico del rubio, que hace que me cueste concentrarme.

-Sasuke…

-Cállate, Naruto, estamos montando guardia.

-Sabes mejor que yo que mínimo tardarán un par de horas.

-Nunca se sabe.

-Nunca se sabe si quedase media hora, o incluso una sola.

-Cállate.

-Me aburro.

-¿Siempre has sido tan molesto? –me giro, me sonríe, vuelvo a mirar con atención el bosque.

-No soy molesto, solo inquieto.

-Normalmente en las misiones te concentras.

-Hum… Yo creo que soy siempre igual.

-Permíteme que lo dude.

Le escucho cruzarse de brazos, y supongo que habrá vuelto a sus cabales y estará vigilando como yo. Por muy escandaloso e hiperactivo que sea, siempre ha sabido mantener sus emociones bajo control en esta clase de situaciones, es la primera vez que está tan inquieto. Quizás hay algo que le está rondando la mente, o está muy aburrido, o no sé. Es bastante extraño, y yo siempre he sido incapaz de comprender a alguien tan simple y complejo a la vez.

Escucho como se revuelve incómodo.

-Un ANBU debe ser silencioso –le recuerdo.

El rubio vuelve a quedarse estático, y su respiración es ahora el único sonido, sin embargo, puedo sentir las palabras que están a punto de salir de su garganta.

-¿Qué?

-Hulk contra Spiderman.

-¿Qué? –giro la cara.

-¿Quién ganaría?

-¿Has perdido la cabeza?

-Estoy aburrido –se encoje de hombros.

Durante varios minutos no dice nada, y creo que por fin se ha dado por vencido.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-Es una pregunta estúpida.

-¿Ah, sí?

Me giro a mirarle para decirle un "por supuesto" lleno de soberbia y condescendencia, pero me encuentro al rubio a menos de un palmo de distancia, con sus ojos azules que casi relucen a la luz de la Luna, y francamente me quedo sin habla ¿Cuándo se ha acercado tanto? Supongo que tenía mis sentidos en otros asuntos más importantes ¿Por qué se ha quitado la máscara? Como ANBU debería saber que es muy importante tener la cara tapada. Hay que proteger nuestra identidad como lo más preciado.

-Ponte la máscara –digo al fin.

-Luego.

-¿Luego de qué?

-Luego

Me aparta la mía a un lado, y me coge la cabeza con las dos manos, juntando nuestros labios. Le separo de un tirón, y me quedo mirándome algo confundido, él roza con su nariz mi mejilla, y luego clava sus ojos en los míos. Trago saliva.

-¿Qué haces? –consigo que no me tiemble la voz.

-Hacer tiempo mientras vienen.

-Has perdido la cabeza.

El rubio no me contesta, y vuelve a besarme, despacio, sin prisa, y yo no sé en qué punto de mi mente, todo esto me parece tener sentido, ya que paso un brazo por su espalda, me apoyo en el árbol y le correspondo con humedad y mordiscos, olivándome casi por completo del lugar en el que estoy.

Llegados a este punto, la forma en la que su lengua busca a la mía y ésta se deja encontrar, es casi perfecta, al igual que la forma por la que se sincronizan nuestras respiraciones, y sus manos bajando por mi pecho, al igual que ese mordisco en el labio inferior, son lo más provocativo que he visto y sentido en mi vida. Naruto sabe demasiado bien cuando besar, durante cuánto tiempo, y dónde colocar sus manos para hacerme perder el sentido.

No sé ni siquiera cuántos minutos nos quedamos así, cada vez más cerca porque mi mejor amigo se ha ido aproximando, solo le falta subirse a horcajadas encima de mí para tenerme más cerca, mezclando sabores y acelerándome el pulso.

Durante un instante de lucidez, mi cuerpo vuelve a funcionar con la cabeza que tengo sobre los hombros, y pienso que si no quiero que esto pueda acabar mal, debería alejarle y volver a hacer guardia, sin embargo, cuando el rubio mete la mano pro debajo de mi ropa en la espalda y me araña, mi estúpida mente piensa en cuando hace unas horas le tenía bajo mí, gimiendo y besándome.

Es demasiado hasta para mí. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio no perdería el sentido ante un acto así y la sexualidad del rubio, que está presente en cada movimiento que hace.

Escuchamos ruidos de pelea, y entonces despertamos, bajamos corriendo del árbol, y resulta que nuestros enemigos ya han llegado y nos han pillado con la guardia baja. En cuanto aparecemos atacamos a dúo el rubio y yo, como siempre hacemos, golpeando y destrozando de dos en dos en dos a nuestros enemigos, que todavía desconcertados no acaban de dar una respuesta coherente.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En qué estábamos pensando?

Veo de reojo que intentan atacarme por la espalda, y el rubio parece ir en mi ayuda, así que le aparto y le despacho yo mismo.

-Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

Ya por fin Naruto se centra, y nos ocupamos del resto de la misión en aquel mismo bosque, donde podemos tachar de la lista a varios criminales de alto rango en una sola tarde. Al menos eso ha salido bien, podría haber sido peor. Esto podría haberle costado la vida a algunos de nuestros compañeros de equipo.

-¿Dónde estabais? –nos mira uno de ellos.

-No vimos a nadie –nos encubro

-Debéis de estar mal del oído.

-Estábamos en el lugar más apartado de todos.

-Qué más da –se queja uno -. Volvamos. Estar aquí es peligroso.

Quizás porque hemos tenido suerte, y nadie ha salido gravemente herido, nuestros compañeros no nos dicen nada más, sin embargo, no hace falta ser muy listo para saber que no les ha agradado en absoluto nuestra actitud, y mucho menos que Naruto se hubiese interpuesto para protegerme, dejando un flanco abierto. También ha sido pura casualidad que esa acción no desembocase en alguien perdiendo la vida.

No obstante, la aguja de la fortuna deja de apuntar hacia nosotros cuando llegamos a Konoha, ya que somos directamente llamados al despacho de la Hokage, que nos recibe con una ceja alzada.

La calma antes de la tempestad.

-No voy a preguntar si habéis perdido la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no! –exclama el rubio nervioso.

-Porque sé que Naruto va a ser tan esúpido como para intentar excusaros.

Trago saliva. Mi mejor amigo vacila, y después cierra la boca en el mayor gesto de inteligencia de toda su vida.

-Está claro que habéis perdido la cabeza -dice de forma calmada -, sino, no entiendo cómo podríais haber puesto a vuestros compañeros en peligro.

-Nadie salió herido –musita él.

-¡Pero podría! –grita y casi tiemblan las paredes -. ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Qué cojones os pasa? Tardáis en aparecer y –bufa con indignación -, y encima Naruto se hace el héroe y pone en peligro la misión entera.

-Es que. Bueno… -y es incapaz de decir nada.

-Se supone –nos mira alternativamente -, se supone que como ANBUs no deberíais hacer esas temeridades, y más siendo mejores amigos. Naruto, sabes perfectamente lo capaz que es Sasuke. Ese gesto sobró, y lo sabes.

Él baja la vista.

-¡Y tú, Uchiha! –me mira -, esto también tiene que ver contigo.

Pensé que me libraría…

-Me parece perfecto que os rellenéis los agujeros.

Me quedo en shock, y al rubio se le descuelga la maldíbula.

-Es vuestra vida, y si os apetece acostaros juntos me parece perfecto. Es más, excepto en esta misión, los resultados habían sido mejores.

¿Lo sabe? ¿cómo lo sabe? Miro al rubio. No él, no habría sido tan estúpido como para contárselo, aunque a lo mejor ha hecho algo que le ha delatado, que sería mucho más normal. Algo como poner nuestro objetivo en peligro. Maldita sea, debería haber tenido eso en cuenta.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-¡Eh, eh! Yo no estoy rellenando nada. Como mucho el pavo en Navidad – dice el rubio nervioso -. Sasuke y yo solo somos amigos.

-Sí, amigos. Pero eso no quita que os estéis dando por culo. Que a mí me da igual si ahora os apetece hacerlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Qué más da –bufo.

-Soy la Hokage, niño –dice de forma condescendiente. Se gira hacia mí -. Y no sé quién más lo sabe, Kakashi, y algún pervertido que haya relacionado vuestros andares extraños con rellenar cosas.

-¡Deja de decir ese verbo! –exclama el rubio rojo de vergüenza.

Suspiro, y la rubia se suaviza un poco.

-¿El sexo ha desembocado en sentimientos? –se cruza de brazos.

Mi mejor amigo se tambalea, y me mira confundido, sin embargo yo no cruzo la vista con él, temo que si lo hago esté desvelando mi estúpido enamoramiento hacia él, y eso podría destrozar nuestra amistad.

-Necesito saber esta clase de cosas. Es peligroso. Por muy ANBUs sin sentimientos que seáis, si los sentimientos son tana rraigados, puede conduciros a acciones estúpidas por protegeros –se recuesta en la silla -. Por lo que si es así, es tan fácil como colocaros en misiones distintas.

Asiento un par de veces, siendo consciente de que tiene razón. He estado pensando que podría simplemente ocultarlo, pero está claro que se nos ha ido de las manos en algún momento, y no me apetece que por una estupidez perdamos la vida cualquiera de nosotros, o cualquier persona inocente. Tenemos que mantener nuestros asuntos dentro de casa, y no dejar que salgan.

-Creo que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar –nos fulmina -. Aclaraos, e informadme. No tengo ganas de perder ninjas porque os haya dado de repente por querer competir con los personajes de Queer as Folk.

-¿Cómo? –se queda confundido el rubio.

-Os estoy llamando maricones empedernidos –aclara -, ¡y ahora fuera de mi oficina!

Algo tímidos, y con la cabeza gacha, salimos del despacho de la Hokage, y nos mantenemos sin hablar durante varios minutos, allí parados. Miro al rubio, y se está mordisqueando el labio nervioso, a mí me sudan las manos como a un idiota.

Sí, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar.

* * *

(1)Queer as Folk es una serie que trata de las relaciones entre parejas homosexuales, hay una versión del Reino Unido y otra de USA, yo os recomiendo el de USA (tiene más temporadas y es más fácil de encontrar XD)

¡Hola! Aún sigo estando coja, pensé que no, pero todavía no se me ha curado del todo la pierna, así que tendré que empezar a escuchar al médico y descansar (todavía no lo he hecho XD)¡Traigo noticias! Para el próximo capítulo os diré el resumen de mi nuevo fic: **Crónicas de una infidelidad anunciada**

¿Habéis leído ya **Alea iacta est**? Ya tiene varios capítulos y es una iniciativa de **Ramen de Tomate** (de la que formo parte), y cuyo perfil podéis ver aquí en fanfiction

**¡Otra cosa! Aviso importante ¡Necesito vuestra opinión!** Estoy pensando contestar los reviews en mensajes privados a partir de mi próximo fic, pero quizás os resulte más cómodo leerlos en el mismo capítulo. Sinceramente a mí me da igual, ¿qué preferís vosotros?

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores **5apphire, freiya uchiha, ImaqtPurin, junjou1000, kanda Walker,Karaan, Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked, miyuki14shirahime, Tsubasa Nicte, w-e-i-r-d-b**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,**Naruto no puede evitar ser protector, no por nada quiere ser Hokage, aunque por otro lado ha sido bastante lento al notar las pequeñas diferencias en la actitud del moreno, en fin, es Naruto, habrá que esperar a ver qué sucede, ya que es imprevisible**  
**

**Annie Thompson,** Por muy torpe que sea Naru, algún día tenía que notar esos cambios en Sasukito, más siendo su mejor amigo. Ahora que tienen cosas que aclarar, esperemos que sea capaz de usar la cabeza.

**Dakota Boticcelli, ** Sep, parece que entre el capítulo anterior y éste el rubio lento se ha dado cuenta de algo, algo importante y que, por supuesto, intentará sonsacarle el moreno pronto mientras sigue cayendo en la inevitable y consciente espiral de enamorarse del rubio. Qué lindo. Cuídate mucho.

**Em Hatake, **nah no te mereces "un vete de aquí", quizás un puntapié, es broma, es que nunca había escrito la palabra puntapié y me he quedado flipándolo al escribirla. Cuando seas padre comerás huevo (?). Hoy estoy fatal, lo que quería decir, que cuando andes mejor de tiempo ya te tendré de esclava beta y hablaremos de cosas muajajaja. En fin, moza, cuídese usté :3

**Goten Trunks5,** Por encima de amantes Naru y Sasukito siguen siendo rivales, asíq ue van a continuar peleándose y, claro, como resulta que son amantes, también acabarán juntos en la cama.  
cada vez me gusta más

**Hagane Yuuki,** Naruto siempre es un misterio, quizás ahora que tienen que hablar podamos sacar algo a la luz, y, al contrario de lo que tú dices, esperemos que se le pase por la cabeza al rubio una opción más o menos romántica (todo lo que esos dos pueden ser de románticos) ¿Iluminación pos-orgasmo? Me ha gustado ese nombre, me he echado a reír, supongo que fue algo así XD Sí, ver qué pìensa Naruto también sería divertido, pero es tan irresistible escribir desd ela perspectiva de Sasuke que no creo que, al menos en este fic, lo haga desde la del rubio.  
Gracias por los besos e inspiración, ¡cuídate!

**harunablakrose,** Aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te guste :3

**kaoryciel94,** La verdad es que todavía no he visto la película de Road to ninja, no por falta de ganas, ya la tengo descargada en el ordenador y todo, a ver si la veo y veo a Naruto siendo rico (!). Sí, yo también robo muchas veces internet de donde puedo XDDD Siempre he pensado que Sasukito era así como tú dices, incluso de pequeño conocía sus sentimientos pero los guardó muy dentro, mientras que el rubio tonto nunca se da cuenta de nada. Al menos de momento XD Esperemos que no haga falta que secuestren a Sasu para que Narutín y él acaben juntos y amorosos

**KBCullen,** ¡Hola! Esos dos pueden se rmuy diferentes, pero como tú dices son igual de tercos y cabezotas, esperemos que puedan dejar eso de lado y aclararlo todo.

**KudoShuri,**¿Se ha comprobado alguna de las teorías que habías imaginado? Es lo malo de no saber qué piensa Naruto, que se te ocurren mil cosas que pueden pasar por su mente XDDD

**Ley-83,** Quizás simplemente el rubio necesitaba ir al baño XDDD Nah, es broma, está claro que pasó algo por la mente del rubio en ese momento, algo que ha afectado, pero claro, Naruto es imprevisible, así que adivinar qué demonios estaba pensando es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar XD Y respecto a Sasuke y sus sentimientos, parece que de momento se llevan bien, la cosa es, cuando hablen ¿se seguirá llevando tan bien con ellos? Pobrecillo.  
¡Oh! Te vas de vacaciones, pues disfruta mucho y aprovecha para descansar, ya me dirás qué te parecen los capítulso que he escrito y los fics que he recomendado ¡cuídate!

**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked,** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te guste tanto el fic, siempre escribo con toda mi ilusión, y ya me dirás qué te parecen mis otros fics. Si es un plan del rubito o no, se verá cuando estos dos aclaren (por fin) las cosas. Sasuke puede dárselas de genio todo lo que quiera, pero en tema de sentimientos... Si hasta se dejó arrastrar del todo por el rubio porque no sabía como huir de él, pobrecillo XD En fin, habrá que cruzar los dedos para que Naruto no sea, como tú dices, tan ciego como para no ver. Nos leemos pronto

**miyuki14shirahime,** Wah, gracias por molestarte en dejar review aunque nunca dejas, y siento decir que no va a haber mpreg porque no es un género que me interese demasiado.

**Moon-9215,**Sí, por desgracia Naru y Sasu son unos cabezas duras... En fin, ahora que tienen que hablar, esperemos que puedan dejar de lado esa cabezonería.

**nozomi-NN-chan,** ¡Wah! Me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir, siempre intento hacer mis historias entretenidas y algo tiernas. Bueno, respecto a si Naruto se enamoró ya o no, ahora tienen mucho que hablar, quizás aclaren algo, aunque esos dos son especiales a su modo y quizás no les haga gracia mostrar de forma tan sineera sus sentimientos, aunque nunca se sabe :3

**okajara chan,** Siempre ha sido mi parte favorita la de desarrollar los sentimientos, así que me alegro de que te guste *3* Sasu el pobre, por mucho que conozca muy bien sus sentimientos, no va a reconocer tan fácilmente lo que está sucediendo entre ambos, es demasiado orgulloso. Eso de que a Kishi también le guste la pareja me da esperanzas de que esos dos acaben juntos, ya que, como dices, se complementan muchísimo

**shameblack,** Bueno, no se si se ha explicado del todo en este capítulo la reacción del rubio, pero al menos sí que da mucho que pensar, juas. Sep, al principio apenas se daban besos, y ahora cuando se dan uno es un gesto muy amoroso, qué monos los dos. Espero que se me cure pronto y cuídate mucho :3

**starlightnorain,** ¡Hola! Sep, al pobre de Sasuke le va a acabar dando un síncope, pero es tan divertido escribirle al borde de un ataque XD ¡Uy! Gracias por avisarme de esa S misteriosa que se me ha filtrado, cuando puedo la quito, y tranquilo que no me enfada que me avisen de mis errores, y si te apetece desahogarte tampoco me voy a molestar :3 .

Yo creo que los alemanes son la debilidad de todo ser viviente (me incluyo). Respecto a lo que has dicho de estar molesto contigo, creo que puedo entenderte, a mí tampoco me gusta tener a alguien encima todo el tiempo, eso depende de lo independiente que sea cada uno, siempre puedes hablar con la persona en cuestión (?) tampoco puedo opinar mucho más ya que no estoy en tu situación.

Yo también quiero que Manzani siga con Hit the Road, pero bueno, ahora como estamos con lo de la página parece que está ocupadilla, esperemos que pronto se libere cuando esté algo más preparada la web y podamos seguir con nuestro tratamiento anti-edad y preocupaciones leyendo, que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, es la mejor forma de mantenerse joven.

Hum... la verdad es que quería cambiarme el nombre porque el anterior no me gustaba, y Alicatar se me antojó muy tentador XDDD Ali me parece muy mono, soy una persona a la que le encantan los diminutivos, así que si prefieres Ali me parece perfecto :3

Bueno, no sé si se habrán comprobado tus suposiciones, pero puedes estar seguro de que voy a hacer sufrir a Sasukito porque pienso como tú, así aprenderá a apreciar todo lo que estuvo a punto de perder por orgulloso y vengativo. ¿Batman y Superman dándose amor? Si encuentras algo bueno y te acuerdas de mí, pásamelo que también me interesa conocer otros fandoms (también le echaré un ojo al que has hecho tú)

A todo esto, ¿está ya bien tu clavícula? (creo que era la clavícula la que te habías roto, tengo mala memoria XD), espero que ya esté curada, y que estés disfrutando de las vacaciones y estés descansando ¡Cuídate mucho!

**Stefany BM,** Sasuke es muy tierno en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, tienes que buscar esa dulzura oculta entre los intestinos más o menos XDDD Definitivamente los Uchiha desbordan amor, y ese gesto, el de darle un beso al rubio por voluntad propia debió de surtir efecto cuando hasta la Hokage les ha obligado a hablar. Todas tus teorías son válidas, y sí, Sasukito no suele llamar por su nombre al rubio, por lo que llamarle Naruto fue claramente un desliz, ahora, para saber si el Uzumaki ha visto cambios en el Uchiha o ha descubierto sus propios sentimientos, habrá que ver qué hablan. Cuídate :3

**truechan324,** Me encanta poner nombres estravagantes a mis capítulos, la verdad *3* Acabas de decubrir mi secreto, así que no le digas a nadie que tengo a Kishi encerrado, pero al menos le trato bien, le doy comida y le pongo películas para entretenerle, no soy tan mala XD Sí, creo que voy a tener que dejar de huir de los mordiscos de Zanza y dejar que me muerda a ver si así me mejora el pie ¡gracias por preocuparte! He leído lo de las Fujoshi, y me parece una idea horrible, y espero que no presionen a Kishi y destroce esa bonita relación de amistad (y otras cosas mas perversas) entre Naruti y Sasukito. Habrá que esperar. Gracias por la información, y nos leemos pronto.

**Tsunade, **siempre me gusta traerme cosas entre manos, aunque la actitud de Naruto en este capítulo creo que ha dejado algunas cosas en el aire que pueden ser interpretadas con facilidad :3 Sí, la desventaja de que sea un POV de Sasuke es esa, sin embargo, en el nuevo fic que estoy preparando he tenido eso en cuenta, ya que saber qué piensa Sasuke es interesante, pero estar también en la mente de Naruto... Sinceramente, cuando pensé la idea del fic no se me ocurría como cambiar al POV de Naruto, así que al final he acabado escribiéndolo así, espero que no te dé demasiado estrés lo intrigante que puede ser el rubio a veces. Cuídate.

**xzero_kill,** La verdad es que me encanta escribir desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, pero creo que el nuevo narrador del fic también va a gustar, ya me dirás :3 Aunque el Uchiha no lo admita, como tú dices ha dado grandes avances, gigantescos, ahora solo queda que tenga valor para aclararlo todo. Ugh, espero que puedas tener vacaciones pronto o algo, ya que la Universidad da muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Gracias por preocuparte por mi esguince y cuídate mucho tú también :3

**Zanzamaru,** Hum... Pues la verdad es que no me fijo demasiado cuando hago la compra, soy muy despistada XDDDD Gracias por resolverme la duda del apartamento de Naruto, y pobrecito el rubio que vive en un departamento (o vivía ahora que Konoha ha sido destruída) tan destrozado XD Oh, me encantan las expresiones coloquiales, si se te ocurre alguna más dímela *3*  
Uyyy, es verdad, septiembre es el mes de tu cumple, podría subir el nuevo fic el día de tu cumpleaños para regalártelo *3* Juas, ya veré qué hago, cuídate hija.

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿cuchillos afilados? ¿Apuestas millonarias hechas en hipódromos de carreras de hipopótamos sobre si este fic tendrá otra vez 13 capítulos?

¿Próximo capítulo? **El 1 de septiembre por la tarde/noche  
**


	13. Un sufijo y un posesivo ilusorio

**Un sufijo y un posesivo ilusorio**

Finalmente encontramos un lugar en el que sentarnos tranquilamente y hablar, aunque el rubio no parece querer poner de su parte, ya que observa sus dedos con mucho interés y evita mirarme. Genial, lo que me faltaría es que esto hubiese destrozado una amistad con décadas de duración.

-Dijiste que esto no estropearía nuestra amistad –digo sin poder evitar sonar solemne.

-Cierto, cierto –suspira.

Alza la vista, mira al horizonte, coge aire y me encara. Le recibo como siempre, una ceja alzada, y una casi sonrisa divertida y condescendiente, por lo que él me fulmina con la mirada, me saca la lengua y se cruza de brazos como si le hubiese insultado, aunque no he llegado a decir nada.

-Y no lo hará.

-¿Por qué?

-Somos más fuerte que esto.

-Yo soy fuerte –alzo una ceja -, tú no sé.

-¿Ha sido un chiste? –sonríe -. Ya sabes a que tipo de fuerza me refiero, no a la física –hace una pausa -. La emocional.

-Estás muy profundo hoy.

-No te acostumbres –bufa -, no me gusta pensar tanto. Me acabaré pareciendo a ti.

-Ni en tus sueños.

Le miro con malas pulgas sabiendo que iba a soltar cualquier tontería sobre lo que tiene en sus sueños, como hace unos días en los que me dijo que me imaginaba haciéndole cosas innombrables.

-Ni se te ocurra –le advierto.

El rubio se echa a reír.

¿Cómo abordamos esto? No puedo decirle al rubio que me he… Bueno, que me he enamorado de él como un idiota. Podría tomárselo mal, sentirse culpable o intentar corresponderme aunque sea incapaz. O cualquier otra reacción que para él tenga sentido. Me da verdadero miedo (por llamarlo de alguna forma) confesarlo, a saber qué tontería se le pasará por la cabeza, capaz es de hacerse un clon versión mujer y decirle que seamos muy felices juntos.

¿Qué hago?

¿Y si no es unilateral? Él no ha dado señales de que también sienta algo, aunque yo tampoco soy un genio en esto de detectar emociones ajenas. Ni siquiera soy bueno en observar las propias, así que realmente no puedo saber con certeza.

Quizás, al igual que yo me he quedado prendado por su estúpida forma de besarme, él ha encontrado algo que también le ha cautivado, pero tampoco puedo soltarle directamente mis… eh, bueno, lo que sea. No puedo decírselo, si no soy correspondido, volveremos a las mil cosas que el rubio puede hacer, así que , ¿cómo sé si él me corresponde o no?

A ver, Sasuke, eres un maldito genio, no te congeles por algo tan superfluo como esto.

-Quizás…-me callo.

El rubio se gira para mirarme, y ladea la cabeza.

Si lo digo en un tono muy burlón, él se puede ofender si me corresponde, y si dejo escapar demasiadas emociones me estaré declarando abiertamente ¿existe un tono neutro?

-Quizás –cojo aire.

Venga, a echarle valor.

-Sentimos algo.

Ya está dicho, ¿ha sonado muy lastimoso, demasiado frío o simplemente como yo lo digo todo? Por favor que no haya sonado lastimoso.

Naruto se rasca la nuca, se queda pensativo. Parece confuso, y quizás algo asustado. Creo que es la primera vez que se toma tanto tiempo para responder a algo.

Me parece increíbe que haya tenido que ser yo, que nunca hablo, quien haya dado el primer paso. Él fue el que estaba convencido de que era la mejor idea del mundo, el que encontraba excusas para todo, y creía que jamás dañaría nuestra relación, y ahora se queda sin habla.

-¿Tú crees? –dice algo inseguro.

Se mira los pies, le agarro del brazo con fuerza, e intento que alce la mirada, para que se deje de rodeos y evasivas.

-¿Tú y yo? –sonríe nervioso -. No creo, ¿no? Es decir, sería raro. Nos odiamos, somos amigos y tal… Pero nos odiamos tantas veces al día que no podríamos tener sentimientos –se para -. Eso no tendría sentido.

Me quedo callado, esperando aún un par de minutos, no sabiendo si lo ha dicho covnencido, confuso, si ha pronunciado lo primero que se le ha pasado por la mente… Hay tantas posibilidades, pero yo lo he preguntado claro. Quizás efectivamente no siente nada. O quizás.

-Además –titubea -, algo así sí podría destrozar nuestra amistad.

O quizás tiene miedo a lo que todo esto pueda conllevar.

Pero tampoco puedo saberlo, ni quiero forzar nada. Naruto ha negado tener alguna clase de sentimiento, así que. No sé, ¿cómo podría estar seguro?

-Quizás deberíamos salir con otras personas

Ahora, más que nunca, es el momento perfecto para cortar estas relaciones peligrosas. Sin despertar sospechas.

Sea por miedo, o porque esté diciendo la verdad, si todo esto asegura que nada cambie, estoy dispuesto a seguir guardando estas estúpidas emociones. Soy un Uchiha, me acostumbraré a ellas, y las guardaré en lo más hondo, como siempre hacemos los de esta familia. Ni siquiera yo recordaré que el rubio me acelera el pulso. No, ni siquiera yo.

-Ya no tendrás esos problemas con las chicas –completo expectante.

¿No debería haber dicho ya algo? Así me está dando, no sé, ¿esperanzas? Sasuke, detente o al final te vas a hacer daño tú solo.

-Quizás.

Eso no ha sonado para nada convincente.

¡Maldita sea! Ni por ser Uchiha ni nada, ¡no estoy asustado! Si no lo aclaro ahora, sí que me seguirá la incertidumbre por el resto de mi vida, y sí que me costará olvidarlo. Estaré toda la vida preguntándome si quizás sí fui correspondido pero fui tan cobarde como para no preguntarlo claramente. Con un no tajante me quedaré tranquilo.

Allá va.

-¿Te gusto?

El rubio ladea la cabeza, como si su cerebro estuviese procesando lentamente lo que he dicho. Al principio no se lo cree, pero después sale de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué? ¿qué dices? ¿por qué? –balbucea - ¡No! ¿cómo es eso posible? No, no, no. Eres mi mejor amigo.

-Y tu amante.

-Sí, bueno –baja la vista.

-Tras lo que ha dicho Tsunade, deberíamos dejarlo.

-¿El qué? –dice confundido.

-La relación estrictamente sexual –imito sus palabras hace unos meses.

Él se calla, pone la vista perdida.

-Es peligroso.

-Sí, sí –recupera ya su semblante -. Además, hace cosa de un par de días encontré un lugar en el que podía quedarme.

-¿En serio?

-Sí –sonríe y se rasca la cabeza con inocencia.

-¿Es ciega o tonta?

-¡Eh! ¡Vete a la mierda, Uchiha! –se cruza de brazos -. No, solo es sorda.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

Me fulmina con la mirada. Le doy un par de palmaditas en la espalda, y echo de nuevo a andar.

En seguida el rubio llama a nuestros amigos, y en una sola tarde trasladamos las cosas de Naruto, que no son demasiadas, y le ayudamos a ordenar, cuando me marcho él sigue charlando animadamente con ellos, yo no llego a despedirme y entro de nuevo en mi casa. En una casa vacía y silenciosa. Otra vez es mi templo.

Ya ha pasado todo. Para bien o para mal.

Poco a poco vuelvo a hacerme a mi vieja rutina, esa que no incluía al rubio, y he de confesar que me cuesta bastante acostumbrarme a ella. Mi casa está demasiado… Da igual, Naruto no se iba a quedar siempre aquí, pasaría más tarde o temprano, y mejor que haya sido ahora antes de que pasará algo que estropease esta relación. Ahora relación solamente amistosa.

Al menos ya tengo tiempo para pensar.

Para pensar en lo presente que está su ausencia.

Agito la cabeza.

¿Quién necesita a alguien? La gente normal, pero yo no. Estoy mejor solo, con mi paz interior, en mi casa, ya no ensuciada nunca más con la impura presencia de ese rubio. No necesito el sexo, y mucho menos los gestos cariñosos de ese idiota.

-¡Dichosos los ojos!(1) –escucho a mi lado -. Si es mi antiguo pupilo del equipo 7

Cuando me giro veo a Kakashi, y me doy cuenta de que estoy en la calle, con unas bolsas de la compra. Estaba tan inmerso en mis propios pensamientos, que ni me he dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas por inercia.

-Te veo… -sonríe divertido -, difuso.

-Déjate de prólogos –gruño.

-Deberíais haber tenido cuidado –parece algo decepcionado-. Siempre pensé que tardaríais menos tiempo en asaltaros Naruto y tú provocando situaciones peligrosas

-Ya no tendremos ese problema.

Me volteo y me encamino hacia mi casa, pero sé que el Hatake se está divirtiendo demasiado con esto, así que hará falta mucho más para que me deje tranquilo, pero tampoco estoy de humor como para empezar una pelea.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta curioso.

-Se ha acabado.

-¿El qué?

El hombre se planta delante de mí, y clava su mirada en mis ojos helados.

Lo sabe. El muy hijo de su respectiva madre sabe que me había enamorado como un imbécil del rubio. No sé qué pretende ahora, probablemente ver cómo reacciono y ver qué ha pasado ahora con nosotros, y demostrar su teoría. Se supone que nunca fui transparente, ¿por qué lo soy ahora? Y lo que es más importante, ¿lo soy para todo el mundo? Eso puede ser peligroso.

¿Lo seré para Naruto?

-Nuestros encuentros sexuales –concreto.

-Para ti eran algo más.

-No. Y sé que no estabas preguntando.

El mayor se ríe divertido.

-¿Por qué lo habéis dejado?

-No hemos dejado nada, no es como si fuésemos pareja.

-Pero a ti te hubiera encantado.

Le fulmino con la mirada.

¿Por qué insiste?

-Era peligroso –digo simplemente.

-Di más bien que os asustaba porque se os estaba escapando de las manos.

-¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Naruto?

-Porque tú eres más divertido –sonríe -. Además, creo que es él el que necesita un empujoncito.

Le miro confundido, no sabiendo a qué se refiere, y esperando que no se refiera al tema sexual, ya que eso sería muy burdo y ordinario, pero no llega a decir nada, sino que se marcha, como siempre, sin dejar nada claro.

Me dejo caer en el sofá, y ni me molesto en ordenar el salón, quizás porque una parte d emí aún está esperando a que vuelva Naruto y, por mucho que lo haya limpiado todo, él lo pondrá todos patas arriba, y colocará las piernas encima de la mesa baja que hay frente a la televisión. Siempre le dije que no lo hiciese, y siempre me ignoraba y lo seguía haciendo porque era más cómodo.

Pongo los pies sobre la mesa.

Sí que es cómodo

Piensa, Sasuke. Siempre te has sentido acompañado cuando tu mente vagaba entre asuntos interesantes. Esa fue tu forma de que no se recreasen en tu mentes horribles imágenes, y me ha funcionado desde que era pequeño. Por un motivo tan superficial como puede ser el amor, qué tontería de palabra, funcionará incluso mejor. Es algo más fácil de llevar.

Dicen que la mayor erupción fue la del volcán Krakatoa. Vaya nombre, ¿no? Muy sonoro, un buen nombre para un volcán. Además, dicen que la explosión fue tan fuerte, que se pudo oír a 4800 kilómetros de distancia. Imagínate los que estaban cerca seguro que se quedaron sordos y con un pitido innecesante en el oído. Bueno, eso sino los mató la lava, claro. ¿Y los que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no quemarse pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ensordecerse?

Se quedarían locos.

¿Naruto será tan estúpido por culpa de ese sonido? Eso no tiene sentido, eso fue en el 1883. Hace bastante tiempo ya.

Y he acabado pensando en ese inútil, rubio, escandaloso, y empalagoso rubio. Dios mío, me estoy volviendo monotemático, parezco el típico adolescente que llora por amor, aunque en mi caso no lloro solo pienso, y que no puede dejar de pensar en su objeto de deseo. Que alguien me mate, o destruya la mitad de mis neuronas, así pensaré en él la mitad. No, tampoco tiene sentido.

Debo de estar volviéndome estúpido por momentos por culpa de estar cerca de él.

Sigo manteniendo mi mente ocupada con pensamientos, pero escucho unos pasos detrás de mí, me giro hacia donde he oído el sonido, pero no veo nada, y veo unos brazos rodeándome, no me giro porque el olor del rubio me deja noqueado por completo, su respiración choca contra mi nuca me eriza la piel, y mis hormonas reaccionan al instante, levantándome el pantalón.

-¿Me has echado de menos? –ronronea.

No contesta.

Muerde la parte de atrás de mi cuello, y después me echa la cabeza hacia atrás, comenzando a marcarme la línea de la mandíbula con sus dientes, mientras sus manos van bajando poco a poco, reptando lentamente, deleitándose con mi respiración pausada y mis ojos cerrados.

-Yo sí.

Qué cariñoso.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.

Qué empalagoso.

-Tanto que pensé que moriría.

¿Pero qué…?

-Mi Sasukito.

Oh, espera, Naruto jamás diría eso.

Despierto sobresaltado, sudando, y con el corazón a cien en el mismo sofá en el que me había quedado dormido intentando esquivar tener pensamientos sobre ese rubio. Ese rubio que jamás diría eso, y si lo llegase a decir algún día, sería mi salvación, ya que empezaría a odiarle y podría olvidar estos sentimientos horteras y molestos que tengo.

Dios mío, un sueño húmedo que casi se convierte en una pesadilla.

Dios mío. Un Uchiha no tiene sueños húmedos con nadie, nadie tiene el honor se protagonizar un espacio tan íntimo e incontrolable como ese. Y mucho menos Naruto. No porque sea un hombre, sino porque simplemente es idiota.

Necesito que me dé el aire.

Salgo casi espantado, y vago por la ciudad durante algunos minutos, pensando dónde va la gente normal, que no son genios, para despejarse e intentar olvidar algo, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta, estoy frente a un bar. Sí, es una buena idea tomar algo. Entro en él y pido una copa.

Tras varios sorbos, compruebo que no soy como el resto de las personas del planeta, ya que no me quita la inquietud, sin embargo, encuentro a alguien que sí parece que le esté aliviando, ya que el rubio está en la misma barra que yo, cinco sillas a la derecha, y tampoco parece tener una buena cara.

* * *

(1)Dichosos los ojos: Esta expresión se usa cuando hace mucho que no ves a alguien, o es difícil encontrar a esa persona.

¡Me niego a que vuelvan a ser 13 capítulos otra vez! Así que serán 14 XDDD ¡Tengo buenas noticias! Ya tengo el pie bien, así que puedo andar correctamente ¡por fin! Y por otro lado, lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo el resumen aproximado de **Crónicas de una infidelidad anunciada:**

**Todos sabían Naruto y Sasuke como pareja era una mala idea. Cuatro años más tarde el Uzumaki se cansó de la personalidad fría de su amigo y en vez de sacarle los ojos, decidió que era mejor ser solo amigos. Ahora ambos desean reconstruir su amistad, pero no contaban con que la ruptura sería capaz de humanizar al Uchiha y eso podría cambiar muchas cosas**

**Aviso importante ¡Necesito vuestra opinión****!** ¿Preferís leer las respuestas a los reviews en el mismo fic o por privado?

**Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores adicctioncr-lovespn, Blanch2404, mayu17**

**adicctioncr-lovespn, **Naru y Sasu siempre serán muy cabezotas, ¡gracia spor decir que es unbuen fic! :3

**arita, **¡gracias por dar tu opinión! Esperaré a ver qué me contestan los demás y actuaré en consecuencia :3

**Blanch2404**, ¡Claro que puedes llamarme Ali! Me encantan los diminutivos :3 Gracias por molestarte en dejarme review aunque no sabías qué escribir, siempre me alegra el día saber que hay alguien a quien le gusta leerme. Ya sé que el POV de Sasuke tiene la desventaja de que limita la perspectiva(sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo poco comprensible que es a veces Naruto), pero ya que he empezado con el POV de Sasuke no sabría cómo acabar el fic con el POV de Naruto, así que espero que en este capítulo y en el siguiente, todo se aclare.  
¿Carreras de hipopótamos? ¿Eso existe? ¡Wah! Yo quiero ver una carrera *3*

**coptesita,** ¡Wah! Gracias por decir que mis fics están geniales *·* Esos dos son un solo como tú dices, quizás demasiado orgullosos. La verdad es que empecé a poner fechas de actualización porque me ha pasado que he encontrado un fic que me encantaba y después no saber si volverá a haber capítulos o cuándo los subirá, así que prefiero avisar una fecha porque sé la rabia que da. Espero que te gusten mis otras historias, ya me dirás :3

**Dakota Boticcelli**, Mencionar a Queer as Folk me salió del alma, sinceramente, no pude evitarlo.  
Esa era mi idea, convertir a Sasuke es uno más tierno, más suavizado y mimoso, aunque apenas perceptible, ya que sino no sería él mismo.  
De momento sigue ganando Sasuke, ya que como ambos se acobardaron nadie sumó puntos, por lo que Sasuke de momento ha sido el primero en percibir ese cambio de sentimientos. Quizás un poco de alcohol en sangre del rubio varíe las tornas.  
¿Conseguiste no ir de fiesta hasta la semana que viene? A veces la tentación es demasiado fuerte, y acabas dejándote arrastrar (al menos yo)  
Cuídate mucho, y espero que estés mejor de la resaca (una semana de resaca sino tiene que ser algo para entrar en el guinness de los récord XDD)

**Darkela,** Yo tengo una relación de amor-odio con Sasuke por lo mismo, en lso fics siempre se escribe esa parte de su personalidad que seguro que está oculta y te hace adorarlo :3 Siempre he adorado a Tsunade, y no he podido evitar la tentación de hacer que les echara la bronca XDDDD Ya estoy bien de mi pie ¡gracias! Pasa tú también una buena semana :3

**Em Hatake,** Vas a tener que buscarte el tiempo debajo de las piedras o algo, quién sabe, a lo mejor lo encuentras, la vida es misteriosa :3 Yo también quiero ser tu esclava beta (¿regresarás de entre los muertos literarios?), ya cuando regreses te esclavizaré un rato, juas. Defenestrar siempre será una palabra mucho más bonita, pero siempre se puede contemplar otras palabras como cucas.  
Ninia, cuídate y no te canses mucho bsucando bajo las piedras :3

**Goten Trunks5,** Sep, Kakashi es un pervertido y estaba claro que iba a notarlo, y la Hokage es demasiado inteligente como para no notarlo :3

**Gou-chan,** Tsunade es lista como un zorro, y Kakashi es demasiado pervertido como para no notar algo así XDDDDD A Sasuke hacía tiempo que le afectaba Naruto en su comportamiento, ya era hora que el rubio también se viese alterado. De todas formas, no iba a ser tan fácil para ambos admitir ante el otro sus sentimientos, qué cabezotas son. Esperemso que algo de alcohol les dé un empujoncito.

**harunablakrose**, ¡gracias por decir que es hermosa! *3*

**KBCullen,** Sería demasiado fácil si dejasen a un lado lo cabezotas que son, esperemos que en el bar hablen tranquilamente y no acaben emborrachándose y peleándose XDDD Capaces son.

**Lyra Raven-k,** Ya iba siendo hora de que algo cambiase o serían solamente amantes para toda la vida :3 ¡Wah! Gracias por opinar, y la evrdad es que no sabía que FF prohíbe contestar contestar aquí los reviews, es la primera noticia que tengo, ¡gracias por avisarme! Ya veré qué hago.

**Moon-9215,** Esos dos son demasiado complicados como para hacerse pareja tan rápido, demasiado cabezotas

**nozomi-NN-chan**, Tsunade es la Hokage, y además es demasiado lista como para no darse cuenta. Naruto tiene un instinto que es simplemente "mantener a Sasuke a salvo", y tras haber profundizado la relación , ese instinto e simposible de parar XDDD Supongo que la seriedad ANBU quedó junto con la cabeza serena de Sasuke, en algún lugar de la basura XD Pobrecillos :3

**shameblack,** Sí, no sé por qué ese número me persigue y yo intento evitarlo todo lo que puedo, pro cierto, tu teoría cósmica me mató de risa, y casi me creo que Orión estaba en una posición que lo propiciaba XDDD  
Sí, hubiese sido una muerte muy digna morir metiéndole mano a Naruto o a Sasuke(¡ains!), pero por suerte no murieron, solo tuvieron que aguantar a Tsunade y su verbo rellenar.  
La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo va la religión en el mundo de Naruto, si descubres algo yo también tengo curiosidad XD  
Realmente me imaginé a un pato gangoso diciendo lo de "all the feels" y me volví a echar a reír, aunque creo que tendrás ganas de pegarme por haberme cargado el momento romántico, pero no pude resistir la tentación, esos dos son demasiado complicados como para aclarar las cosas tan fácilmente XD  
Ya tengo bein el pie, gracias por preocuparte, ¡cuídate mucho! Y nos leemos pronto

**sakura1402,** Sí, la relación entre estos dos siempre es una mezcla de drama, amor y muchas peleas, eso es lo que lo hace tan único.

**Sexyperitaverde,** (he de confesar que tu nombre me sacó una sonrisa) ¡Hola! Qué ilusión que mi historia te alivie el corazón, siempre me gusta saber que consigo algo bueno :3  
Wah, es una pena que no siempre tengas tiempo, pero la Universidad es así, de todas formas, muchas gracias por molestarte en dejarme un review. El manga que me has recomendado me lo he apuntado, cuando tenga un rato lo leeré que he visto de qué va y tiene muy buena pinta  
(Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Naru y Sasu son tan lindos... Yo no puedo dejar de escirbir sobre ellos) ¡Cuídate!

**starlightnorain,** Definitivamente esos dos son tan lindos como para comérselos.  
Esos dos eran demasiado inocentes sino creían que la Hokage sería tan tonta y Kakashi no relacionaría las cosas, el resto de la población no se sabe, pero si tienen esos dos dedos de frente como tú dices.  
Sep, me tomé en serio descansar y ya puedo andar, ¿en serio no puedes patinar hasta dentro de 10 años? Qué horror, con lo que te gustaba a ti patinar... Ains, esperemos que no sea así y puedas patinar pronto  
El fic saldrá a la luz ya mismo, espero que no se me atraviese demasiado, ya que cambiar de narrador se me está ahciendo extraño y muchas veces me cuesta ponerme a escribir, pero la verdad es que me está gustando mucho como me está quedando.  
Gundam Wing y Shamang King no los conozco, pero siempre estoy dispuesta a leer buenas cosas, así que tú pásame cosillas que yo les echaré un ojo cuando pueda.  
Cuídate mucho y esperemos que acabe de curar bien ese hombro.

**Stefany BM,** Sinceramente yo también estaba sufriendo mientras escribía lo poco concentrados que estaban, pobre Sasuke, que se deja arrastrar al lado oscuro.  
Siempre me gustó Tsunade y lo directa que es, y no pude evitar hacer que les echase la bronca, literalmente me reía a carcajadas mientras lo escribía XDDD  
Ese momento fue el de las cosas acabadas en ción, pero más que una declaración, fue una confrontación y acobardación por parte de ambos, ains, me encantan las palabras acabas en -ción XDDDDDD  
Cuídate :3

**TSUNADE,** ¡Hola! Naruto siempre ha sido francamente arrebatador(o al menos así me lo iamgino yo), me encanta escribirle como "amo y señor de la voluntad del Uchiha" tal y como tú dices, y sobre todo, que ni siqueira el Uzumaki sea consciente de ese poder que ejerce sobre él. Aunque esta charla era completamente de enamorados, me parece que van a necesitar un empujoncito más por mucho que no puedan negar ninguno de los dos lo que sienten.  
¡Gracias por leer! Cuñidate mucho

**xzero_kill,** ¿qué te pareció el resumen del nuevo fic? La verdad es que siempre se me ha dado mal resumir XDDD Sí, en mi país también llamamos cuernos a las infidelidades (siempre me ha hecho gracia que exitsan las mismas expresiones en sitios tan diferentes *3*) Espero que el fic no te decepcione :3  
Bueno, finalmente conversaron, pero no iba a ser tan fácil, ambos son demasiado cabezotas XDDD Esperemos que a la segunda vaya la vencida y esta vez puedan vencer su orgullo.  
¡Gracias por preocuparte por mi pie! Ya estoy bien, ¡cuídate mucho!

**ZanzaodiandoFF,** tu nuevo nombre me mató de risa XDDDDD Lo de tus canapés ha aparecido al fin, no quería que se pusieran más tristes XDD  
¿Te ha gustado la fecha del nuevo fic? =D

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Cuchillos afilados? ¿Canapes que están en posesión de Zanza y que están muy tristes porque no hacen más que pelearse porque unos ladran, ya que canapé se parece al latín cani, o hacer gluglu como los peces por el final de la palabra, y al final todos se ponen de acuerdo en dar premios de cine y entrega el premio el canapé que maulla porque ha estudiado idiomas?

¿Último capítulo? El** 8/9 de septiembre**

¿Primer capítulo de **Crónicas de una infidelidad anunciada**? El **12 de Septiembre** como regalo de cumpleaños a Zanza


	14. Mangoneando a un Uzumaki

**Mangoneando a un Uzumaki**

Cojo aire y mi copa, y me coloco al lado del rubio, que está mirando el fondo de su vaso, como si en él encontrase la respuestas a sus preguntas, o el alivio y la comprensión que está buscando. Su expresión parece confundida, y a veces frunce el ceño, como si se estuviera reprochando algo, pero en seguida suaviza de nuevo el rostro, perdonándose a sí mismo.

-Si sigues pensando matarás a tu neuronas.

El rubio se sobresalta, y solo entonces advierte mi presencia. Sonríe.

-¿No se supone que están para eso?

-Las tuyas no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres demasiado tonto.

Mi mejor amigo me mira con cara de pocos amigos y después me saca la lengua. Toma el último sorbo de su vaso, y se prepara para marcharse.

-Cualquiera diría que me huyes.

Se queda parado, me mira, duda, y vuelve a sentarse, no estando muy seguro lo que eso significa o si está haciendo bien en quedarse. Se rasca la nuca.

-Solo salí a despejarme –se excusa.

-Yo también.

Al decir eso alza la cabeza y dirigiendo sus ojos azules a los míos.

-Despejémonos juntos –propongo.

-¿Cómo?

Hago una señal al camarero y le trae otra copa al rubio, que se sienta mejor en el taburete al lado de la barra.

-Invito yo.

-¿Y esta generosidad?

-No me gusta beber solo.

-Qué raro –me mira extrañado -. Tú siempre prefieres estar sin nadie cerca.

-Digamos que me he acostumbrado a ignorarte.

-Eso es muy cruel.

Alzo una ceja.

-Y muy tú también –rechina entre dientes.

Sonrío de medio lado y doy un sorbo, él mira al infinito, y yo me quedo observándole con curiosidad, al rato se da cuenta de que estoy con mis ojos en él, y pone una mueca horrible y enfadada.

-¿No deberías preguntar que qué tal mi casa?

-¿Yo?

Asiente un par de veces.

-Es cierto, eres el Señor tengo-un-palo-metido-en-el-culo.

-Exacto.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta –se ríe.

-No la he hecho.

-Da igual –me señala -. Te conozco, y estabas esperando a que simplemente te contase. No voy a ser tan malo como para obligarte a hacerlo.

-Un detalle.

-De nada –da un sorbo -. Está bien, es un poco más grande y está ordenada.

-Llevas poco tiempo allí.

-Sí –vuelve a echarse a reír -. Dame un par de semanas, y será una pocilga.

Suspira, duda, y finalmente abre la boca.

-Como es sorda, no tiene nada en contra de los ruidos.

¿Es eso alguna clase de proposición? A veces Naruto me desconcierta ya que hace insinuaciones más grandes de lo que él piensa, o quizás las hace muy consciente de ellas, pero después no sabe cómo manejarlas, así que simplemente deja que se pierdan en el aire y que me mareen a mí, provocando que sea yo el que tenga que tomar una decisión.

Maldito rubio egoísta.

Me quedo en silencio, confundido, creo, que por primera vez en mi vida.

-¿Has conseguido espantar los espíritu por mi impura presencia?

-Estoy en ello.

-Eres un obseso del control.

-Ya no tanto.

Puestos a lanzar indirectas, no me voy a quedar atrás, y estoy seguro de que el rubio al menos se habrá dado cuenta del posible doble sentido de mis palabras. Esta conversación parece que se ha convertido en un juego, como en realidad siempre ha sido con Naruto, como solía ser.

-Estoy completamente convencido –se ríe-, de que dejaste de controlarlo todo porque sino acabarías volviéndote loco conmigo en casa.

-O te hubiera matado.

-Cierto –dice divertido.

Siempre me gustó este tira y afloja que tengo con él.

-Te olvidaste los tazones de ramen.

Él frunce el ceño.

-Esos que escondías.

-¿Sabías que estaban ahí?

-Es mi casa.

Se muerde el labio.

-Fui un tonto si creí que burlaría a un Uchiha en su propio terreno.

Asiento levemente con la cabeza y doy un sorbo, él me sigue, aunque el suyo es más largo, casi vaciando el vaso.

-Me pasaré a recogerlo. Así tendré para comer unos días.

-Querrás decir meses.

Él niega con la cabeza.

-No soy tan sano como tú. Como mucho.

-Lo sé –clavo mis ojos en los suyos, y después los aparto -. Acabarás con obesidad mórbida.

-Y tú un día te volarás si se levanta demasiado viento.

El rubio mira al techo, y sé que se está imaginando algo completamente absurdo, pero que le arranca una sonrisa. Es fascinante la capacidad de evasión que tiene ese chico, supera incluso a mi repaso a los detalles curiosos y sus consecuencias en la vida, la historia y la filosofía del mundo.

-Volar sería guay.

-Jamás entenderé tu línea de pensamiento.

Me saca la lengua.

-Como si alguien pudiera comprender esa cabecita de genio que tienes.

-¿Estás admitiendo que soy un genio?

Se muerde la lengua, ya que se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error, pero entonces tuerce la sonrisa, y se termina el vaso.

-Te estoy llamando científico loco.

-No soy un científico.

-¡Oh, vamos! –exclama.

Le hago un gesto al camarero, que le trae otra jarra de cerveza.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero. Ese típico personaje de un libro que es listo y acaba perdiendo la cabeza. Y al final intenta conquistar el planeta con motivos que no tienen sentido y tal –dice -. Ya sabes, esos con los pelos alborotados, bata, risa macabra y gafas muy grandes.

-No llevo nada de eso.

-Pero por dentro eres igual. Seguro.

-Bueno, por dentro todos tenemos venas, arterias y órganos.

-Y músculos-

-Y huesos –finalizo.

-No te cachondees de mí, Uchiha –se cruza de brazos e infla los mofletes -. Me refería a emocionalmente.

-¿Emocionalmente? –digo con un tono burlón.

-Sé que eres un cabrón sin alma, pero en el fondo tienes gestos que te delatan.

Alzo una ceja, me cruzo de brazos ofendido.

-¿Gestos?

-Exacto.

-Te estás jugando el cuello –bajo el tono -, Uzumaki.

-¿Contigo? Lo dudo. Soy tu mejor amigo.

-Eso no te hace mi punto débil.

-¿Ah, no? Tú sí eres el mío.

Me da un vuelco el corazón, pero consigo que no se me note, porque bajo la vista, evitando que sus ojos muy azules vean a través de mí fácilmente. Por supuesto que Naruto es mi debilidad, solo hace falta ver lo que casi ocurrió ese día, en la misión, sobre ese árbol. Soy una persona muy cuerda, muy centrada, pero ese rubio estúpido aturdió todo mis sentidos, y lo único que deseaba era seguir besando sus labios, inundándome su sabor y olor. Es enloquecedor.

-Pareces sorprendido -se queda observándome divertido.

Le miro como si me estuviese insultando.

-Son muchos años, Sasuke –suspira -. Se podría decir que te conozco bastante –se encoje de hombros -, no todo lo que me gustaría. Muchas veces eres un verdadero misterio, pero sé que lo que te acabo de decir te han cogido con la guardia baja, por mucho que intentes ocultar tu sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo sé –se revuelve el pelo -. En aquella misión…

-Pareces víctima de la fiebre Uchiha.

-Sí –sonríe -, entre otras cosas.

¿Qué otras cosas?

-No sé qué me pasó ese día –confiesa -. Tus besos…

Le fulmino con la mirada, se calla, saco unos billetes del bolsillo, y pago la cuenta, le cojo del brazo y le arrastro fuera del local. Caminamos en silencio a un paso rápido durante varios minutos, hasta que considero que estamos en un lugar no demasiado poblado, donde podemos tener esta conversación. Nadie tiene por qué saber lo que ha sucedido entre él y yo. No puedo permitirme el lujo de que se enteren de que tengo una debilidad.

-Sasuke y sus manías –parece molesto.-. Siempre con secretos, reglas, y negaciones.

Le miro confundido, y entonces él parece serenarse, alivia el rostro.

-Sasuke, eres mi debilidad.

-Soy tu mejor amigo.

-Lo sé –asiente -. No me refiero a eso. Y lo sabes –titubea -. Fuimos amantes.

-Lo sé.

-¿No cambia eso nada? –baja la vida.

-No cambia nada que perjudique nuestra amistad.

Me mira, y comienza a acercarse, hasta que está a un palmo de distancia de mí, cruzo mis ojos con los suyos.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Trago saliva, no llegando a contestar e intentando organizar mis ideas, y él se ríe.

-Creo que es la primera vez que algo se te escapa de las manos.

-Se nos escapó a los dos.

-Deja de utilizar el plural para escurrir la verdad –sonríe -, has admitido que hay algo que no eres capaz de controlar.

-No me apetece matarte ahora -le advierto.

Ni siquiera escucha mis últimas palabras, que suenan intentando excusarme, cubrirme, asustarle para que no siga por ese camino y así evitar que vea lo frágil que me siento en este momento. Ni siquiera soy capaz de buscar unas palabras adecuadas, una estrategia para no demostrar alguna clase de sentimiento, una respuesta ingeniosa para darle la vuelta a haber perdido el control.

Naruto ríe de forma abierta, ignorando mis amenazas, y retornando al punto que trato de evitar: Algo relacionado con él escapa a mi poder.

-¿Debo tomarme esto como una declaración de amor?

Le doy un puñetazo sin pensármelo dos veces, uno que recibe tambaleándose pero no llega a caerse al suelo. Antes de que pueda ordenar mi mente, él me coge del cuello y de un tirón hacia él me da un beso, uno que me marea por la velocidad y por toda la mezcla de emociones y sensaciones, pero finalmente le aparto de un empujón.

-¿Qué haces? ¿En medio de la calle?

Él sonríe con amargura.

-¿No habíamos...? –me callo -. Se supone que dijimos que no seríamos amantes nunca más.

Da un paso hacia mí, le observo hacerlo con una expresión seria, da otro, y otro más, y roza su nariz con mis labios, para luego rozar los suyos con los míos. Se relame, y después me muerde el labio inferior, despacio, como si me diera tiempo a reaccionar, a pensar qué voy a hacer. Desliza su mano desde mi pecho hasta mi cuello, que agarra y junta nuestras bocas. Me dejo besar derretido por esa dulzura amarga que identifica a Naruto. A la par suave y brusco.

Tras varios segundos me dejo vencer, y rodeo su espalda con mis brazos. Si hay algo contra lo que no puedo luchar, es con su labor, y sus estúpidos gestos que me han conquistado sin que me diese cuenta.

Nos separamos, y ni siquiera sé por qué he accedido a hacer algo como esto en medio de la calle, así que me siento inquieto. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, y vamos caminando sin rumbo, no obstante, me doy cuenta de que de forma inconsciente nos vamos acercando a mi casa, quizás por inercia, quizás porque echamos de menos vivir bajo el mismo techo.

¿Y ahora qué?

-Lo mío sí lo era.

-¿El qué?

Y se queda en silencio, y sigue caminando mientras yo me quedo en el mismo lugar clavado.

¿Si era el qué? ¿Y a qué se refiere? Bueno, acabamos de besarnos, pero... Oh, espera, ¿darme un beso fue su forma de declararse? No es posible, ¿soy correspondido? ¿qué está pasando?.

Mi mejor amigo se muerde el labio ante mi silencio, comprendiendo algo que, de nuevo, no identifico.

-Creo que tienes demasiado miedo a perder tu status de hombre de hielo -suspira -. Tantas reglas...

Le miro confundido, pero le fulmino por insinuar que temo algo.

-Un Uchiha jamás admitiría tener sentimientos.

Suspira lentamente y se detiene varios pasos delante de mí.

-Pero yo no soy un Uchiha.

Sí, me acaba de confirmar que me está diciendo que tiene sentimientos por mi, aunque a su forma. Naruto puede admitir tener emociones, pero de ahí a declararme su amor incondicional de una forma tan clara y empalagosa… Él tampoco quiere que le vea como alguien débil y dependiente.

-Yo no soy tan estúpido como para avergonzarme de algo así –se burla de mí.

Hace un gesto con la mano, por la que se marcha, dejándome en la puerta de mi casa. Ahora me toca a mí dar el paso. Si no lo doy puede que no vuelva a tener la oportunidad nunca más.

-Quédate

Se gira, me sonríe. Regresa a mi lado con pasos seguros y sin borrar su estúpida expresión de la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Quédate –repito con el mismo tono serio y frío.

-¿Ahora o para siempre?

Vacilo.

-A dormir.

Sonríe divertido, y chasquea la lengua, pero no dice nada, quizás está intentando pensar en si esa respuesta le es suficiente o si necesita algo más. Quizás he sido demasiado evasivo, si es así puede que pierda la única oportunidad que tengo para lograr, bueno, lo que sea, la verdad es que no sé exactamente lo que deseo. Creo que ese es mi problema.

-A dormir –repite.

-Sí –digo secamente

Veo que sonríe de forma tonta, baja la vista, se mira los pies, suspira y finalmente me da la espalda sin vacilar un instante, volviendo a encaminarse hacia su nueva casa, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano, y ninguna palabra.

No ha sido suficiente. No quiere que seamos amantes, o que estemos juntos una noche, quiere que el ahora sea para siempre. Debí verlo venir de alguien como él, que pone su alma en cada roce y cada beso, no puede desear que todos esos cariños sean vacuos.

Ver a Naruto marchándose me da angustia, pero saber que lo que desea es tan profundo me da un vértigo que casi me hace caerme. Necesito respirar, me siento asfixiado. Alzo la vista, e inspiro lentamente, tratando de aclararme.

Si le dejo marchar todo habrá acabado.

¿En serio voy a ser un cobarde?

Todo lo sufrido, mis peleas internas, el aceptar mis estúpidos sentimientos y asumir que fuese solo sexo hasta que él se enamorase y ahora, ¿simplemente me echo atrás? Ni mi falta de sentimientos, ni que sea un hombre, ni el tener que repoblar mi casta, ni el apellido Uchiha me vale de excusa. Podré intentar excusarme detrás de todas esas cosas, pero solo será que, en el fondo, por mucho que deseaba ser correspondido, dar un paso tan grande me hace sentirme como un niño asustado.

Mierda.

A la hora de la verdad no me voy a esconder.

Echo a correr, y el rubio sigue caminando con paso lento, algo abatido. En la calle hay personas, por todos lados y verme yendo hacia él a esa velocidad, hace que las miradas se fijen en mí. Al llegar a su altura, él se detiene, me mira, analiza qué voy a hacer por lo que ve en mis ojos, pero ni siquiera yo sé exactamente qué hacer para hacer que se quede.

Vacilo.

Naruto sonríe, da una zancada hacia mí y me observa, frunzo el ceño, y coloca una mano en mi cuello, se va acercando a mí lentamente, bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. Si de verdad deseo esto tendré que hacer sacrificios, como él, que intentó adaptarse a mi difícil y rígida forma de vivir. Además, el rubio, como futuro Hokage, no puede vivir una mentira, ni ocultar nada sobre sí mismo ni sus relaciones personales.

O lo hacemos real y público o solamente será cenizas.

El rubio siempre fue muy extremista.

Sonrío de medio lado con superioridad, y eso parece desconcentrar al rubio, que se detiene, y de un tirón le doy un beso en medio de la calle, dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta. Él me rodea el cuello con los dos brazos, y me muerde, para después dejarse besar.

Qué más da.

Les dejaré ver cómo se extingue el apellido Uchiha, aunque seguramente seré único Uchiha en toda nuestra historia, que haya tenido el suficiente valor como para tener algo parecido a emociones.

Tras salir de una forma tan desastrosa del armario, y hacer que se enteren nuestros amigos de que la afortunada era un afortunado, y además amigo suyo, acabamos en la cama, justo como comenzó esta locura de ser amantes hace varios meses. Ambos llevamos demasiado sin quitarnos las tensiones, así que nos pegamos toda la noche y la mañana siguiente arañándonos, marcándonos, besándonos, bebiéndonos y embistiéndonos hasta que cada centímetro de nuestra piel nos doliese.

-Joder –jadea.

-No seas maleducado.

-Te jodes.

-Estás en mi casa.

El rubio rueda dolorido por la cama.

-¿Ah, sí? Que yo sepa ésta es ahora nuestra casa.

-Eso está por ver

El rubio bufa, y se me abraza, recibiendo un codazo, que él ignora, y se busca un hueco en mi hombro, cerrando los ojos.

-Deberíamos hablar con Tsunade

-¿Para qué?

-No sé, para decirle que estamos juntos y tal –me da un beso en la piel, y sonríe ante esa idea -. Dice que es peligroso ir juntos en misiones.

-Seguro que sabe que tenemos algo.

-¿Por qué?

-Después de darte un beso en medio de la calle.

-Ah, es verdad. Olvidaba que eres deseado en toda la aldea, y ese cotilleo se habrá difundido como la espuma. Ahora tengo miedo de salir a la calle.

Sonrío de lado.

-¡Eh! Lo digo en serio –levanta la cabeza-, ¿qué pasará si me matan?

-Estaré más tranquilo.

-Eres un soso, Sasuke –vuelve a dejarse caer.

-Pero a ti te encanta –digo con un tono burlón.

-En parte –y sonríe tontamente -. Echaré de menos ir en misiones contigo.

-Podemos seguir haciéndolas.

-¿Cómo?

-Si tú eres capaz de aguantar la tentación de saltarme encima.

-Lo dices como si tú no cayeras –me saca la lengua.

-Irresponsable.

Él gruñe, pero no llega a disculparse, se me abraza más fuerte, y me da un beso en el cuello.

A partir de ese día empezamos a vivir juntos, pero decido dejar las cosas claras desde ese mismo día. Si no pongo unas normas de convivencia, seguro que acabaré matándole, o emparedándolo, tanto en el sentido de enterrarle en una pared como meterle en una empanada gigante para después dársela de comer a su propia invocación de sapo.

-Las reglas siguen –suelto de repente.

-¿Estás de coña?

-¿Soy yo acaso alguien que bromea?

Rechina los dientes, y algo dolorido se incorpora, revolviéndose el pelo con energía, después desde arriba me mira, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de enfado. Le alzo una ceja, y él después sonríe de forma pícara.

-Sí, claro –se ríe -, yo me las seguiré saltando.

-Al menos sé listo y no lo digas en un volumen que te oiga –le fulmino, y después uso un tono más oscuro -. Acatarás mis reglas.

Él traga saliva, pero se me echa encima y se pone a besarme otra vez, de forma tierna.

-Cuéntame después tus reglas. Y yo prometo hacer que te escucho.

-Y las ignorarás.

-Por supuesto.

Maldita sea, no me apetece acabar asesinando a mi mejor amigo, amante y ¿pareja? Bueno, aún tendremos que discutir cómo llamarnos exactamente, aunque no creo que eso sea relevante. Lo realmente importante es organizar la mansión Uchiha, y establecer las pautas de actuación según qu´r fenómeno o situación se dé. No voy a permitir que esto se desmadre.

¿Cómo convencer al Uzumaki? Fácil, usando sus bajos instintos.

Le hago rodar sobre la cama, y me coloco encima de él, amenazante, con los ojos rojos, y mis manos sujetando sus muñecas, él me sonríe complacido y en seguida le suelto, me oculto bajo las sábanas y voy descendiendo por su cuerpo, rozando con mis labios y a veces con mi lengua su piel.

-Ay, Dios -contiene la respiración

-Al final serás homosexual.

-No tanto como tú.

Ya en su ingle, bajo hasta su muslo, y le muerdo con fuerza en venganza, hasta que él aúlla de dolor. Le doy un beso al lugar herido y entonces lamo la ingle lentamente, agitándole la respiración

-Esto es jugar sucio Uchiha.

Me encojo de hombros, y dejo que mi respiraicón choque contra su despierto miembro. Se lleva las manos a la cara, se echa el pelo hacia atrás, y bufa, respirando con dificultad.

-Prometo acatar las reglas.

Sé que no lo hará, pero al menos tendré un arma con en el que atacarle para que se fuerce.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, sí, sí –jadea.

-Sé que esto es una fantasías sexuales

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rozo mis labios apenas con su piel.

-Me lo dijiste.

-Eres el protagonista de mis sueños húmedos últimamente –confiesa.

Sonrío divertido y lamo con lentitud desde la base hasta la punta.

-¿Últimamente?

-Siempre –gime.

-Esto tiene un precio.

-Lo sé.

Su tono ya casi parece desesperado, y sus manos han ido bajando hacía mí, enredándose en mi pelo cuando comienzo a hacer su mayor fantasía, y la de muchos en la aldea, realidad.

-La mansión Uchiha no notará mi impura presencia.

Sí, convencer a Naruto es más fácil de lo que pensaba, usa su imaginación, hazla real, y será un chico casi ordenado y cuidadoso. Quizás lo único malo, es que desatar sus fantasías hará que me asalte en cualquier lugar, buscando calor, cariño, besos y todo lo que venga detrás.

Me giro en la cama, dándole la espalda a Naruto después de desahogarnos durante un par de horas más, y en seguida él se me vuelve a abrazar, deleitándose con mi olor.

-Admítelo, no encontrabas piso adrede.

El rubio sonrie divertido.

-Sí que busqué, lo que pasa es que no lo hice con mucho ahínco -me da un beso como si quisiera pedirme perdón -, pero también es verdad que con mis antecedentes no era fácil.

Me cruzo de brazos, no sabiendo muy bien si darle las gracias por esa falta de esfuerzo, o si tirarle de la cama por amargarme la vida, sin embargo, no acabo por decantarme en ninguna de las opciones ya que Naruto me habla.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué?

-Tú te enamoraste de mí antes que yo, ¿no?

Le doy una patada, pero no se aleja.

-Me hace feliz saber que te enamoraste de mí por como soy.

-Eres molesto.

-Y aún así te enamoraste –sonríe tontamente -, de un escandaloso imbécil como yo.

-No eres imbécil, solo tonto de remate.

Naruto se echa una carcajada, y sé que él sabe que he sonreído, y es lo único que necesita para comprobar mis estúpidos sentimientos.

* * *

¡Tachán! Como dirían los franceses C´est fini (o algo así) espero que os haya gustado y no hayáis muerto de una subida de azúcar, y espero veros pronto en mi próximo fic **Crónicas de una infidelidad anunciada**

**Aviso importante ¡Necesito vuestra opinión****!** ¿Preferís leer las respuestas a los reviews en el mismo fic o por privado?

**Gracias a los últimos favoritos y seguidores kari dark heaven, kimyescajadillo, KuroShiroNeko-chan, Mirla-chan, tiioji uchiha**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00, **¡Hola! Wah, qué pena que andes mal de tiempo, espero que pronto puedas descansar o algo. Por mucho que pensaron qeu separarse sería la solución, solo sirvió para que acabasen juntos. Cuídate y nos leemos en mi próximo fic

******AnimeGirl80,** ¡Wah! Me alegro tanto de que te guste mi fic, y espero que te gustase también el final :3

**Aoi-Hikawa,** Wah, qué mala suerte que lor etomaras justo cuando acabe :3 Por fin se aclararon de una vez, y Naruto ya estaba seguro de lo que quería.  
Nos leemos pronto en mi nuevo fic :3

**AolSasori,** ¡Ala! No sabía que nadie me había recomendado en amor-yaoi, ¡qué ilusión! ¿Dónde me han recomendado? Ya tengo curiosidad *·*  
¿Marble Hornets"? Ni idea, ¿qué es?  
Kakashi siempre ha sido muy inteligente, y algo cotilla, así que le tocó hacer de Hada Madrina para darle un empujoncito a los dos. Nos leemos pronto espero :3

**Dakota Boticcelli**, Wah, a veces tengo el don de la oportunidad para subir fics XDDD  
Esos dos necesitaban echarse un poco de menos, me encantó la frase que dijsite, quedó muy poética "con la ausencia uno aprende a valorar la presencia". Al final no necesitaron alcohol para reconciliarse, solo un lugar de encuentro. Auqnue, quién sabe, a lo mejor Sasuke morreó en público al rubito proque tenía algo de alcohol, en sangre XD Nunca lo sabremos.  
Cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto en mi neuvo fic, y sino pro si alguna vez quieres charlar :3

**Em Hatake,** Quizás no levantaste la piedra correcta, nunca se sabe, esa piedra tiene piernecitas y se mueve la muy putilla, ¡ja! ¿Volverás del destierro literario? *3* Ojalá hace tiempo que no leo ná tuyo :3  
Un día escribiré a un Sasuke que se emborrache ys ea gracioso para echarnos unas risas XDDD Aunque más que darle alcohol, segurp que hay que drogarle para sacarle el palo del culo.  
Casi me da una arcadita escribiendo a Narutín tan empalagoso. Aghhhh  
Nos leemos ninia

**Goten Trunks5**, Pobre Sasuke, seguro que hubiese preferido no tener ese sueño con Naruto XDDD Sí, finalmente hablaron tras encontrarse en la barra

**Hagane Yuuki,** ¿Quién lo diría? pero sí, al final desarrollan esa necesidad que ha creado un mundo para ellos dos solos :3 Sep, la gran debilidad de Sasukito es su corazón, hay que tener en cuenta que fue el primero en enamorarse y por ello cambio un poco su forma de actuar y enamoró al rubio. Estos Uchihas son todo amor :3 Gracias por los besos e inspiración, cuídate

**harunablakrose,** Esos dos son horriblemente lentos, pero al menos la espera dio sus frutos

**KBCullen,** no hay otra opción para esos dos, o se pelean o se acuestan, la única diferencia es que ahora a veces se ponen mimosos, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Nos leemos en el próximo fic.

**kimyescajadillo,** Dicen que más vale tarde que nunca :3 ¿Maravilloso trabajo? ¡Wah! Muchas gracias, y espero qu te gustase este final tan caótico, no pude evitar escribirlo así. Nos vemos en el próximo fic espero :3

**mayu17,** ¡Hola! Me alegro tanto de que te gusten mis fics *3* Siempre me ha gustado mezclar humor en todo lo que escribo, así es más divertido de escribir. Este último capítulo fue especialmente largo, espero que no se te hiciese tan corto, ¡gracias por leer!

**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked,** Pobre Naruto, necesitaba un empujoncito, y al final quien lo necesitó fue Sasukito, que tuvo que aprender a tragarse el orgullo, y como tú dices, al final no fueron tan zopencos (me encanta esta palabra XDDD)  
Siempre he adorado a Kakashi, tenía que decirlo. Sep, el Hatke quería que fuese Sasu quien diese el paso, al fin y al cabo, quien dio el primero fue el Uzumaki al proponer ser amantes (y para eso se necesita valor)  
¿Tu cumple es el 10? ¡Muchas felicidades adelantadas, ye spero que te guste el inicio del fic :3 Cu´idate y nos leemos pronto  
PD:¿Las lechugas frescas se extienden?

**nozomi-NN-chan,** Ya es mutuo, Naruto necesita a Sasuke y éste ya no puede vivir sin él, vaya dos. Espero que te gustase el final del fic y nos leeremos en el próximo

**Sexyperitaverde**, ¡Wah! Espero no haberte hecho llorar por acabar el fic T_T Qué suerte tienes que pudiste escapar de clase de cálculo, a mí nunca me gustó esa signatura ¡Sííííí! A mí también em gusta hacerles sufrir un poquito antes de dejar que acaben felizmente juntos.  
Mucha suerte con los exámenes y espero leerte pronto.

**shameblack,** ¡Sí! 14 capítulos, la verdad es que cuando imaginé el final también me parecía que todo sería muy precipitado, así que me vino perfecto que fuesen 14 al final. La verdad, esos dos son demasiado complicados como para aceptar sus sentimientos tan de golpe.  
Cuando pensé en qué pasaría si Naruto no le correspondiese, se me vino a la cabeza que sería capaz de ser pareja del Uchiha con tal de protegerle, ¿qué le vamos a ahcer? El rubito es un alma caliente y protectora, menos mal que sí le corresponde.  
Siempre he pensado que Kakashi es muy itneligente, por encima de que llegue tarde y no le de importancia a las cosas, es muy inteligente, y claro, con loorgulloso que es Sasuke, el hecho de que le lean los pensamientos no le sienta viene mal una cura de orgullo. Cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto.

**TSUNADE,** ¡Hola! Es la priemra vez que escucho la expresión de "ser la última coca del desierto" XDDD Sí, pobres esos dos, pero por fin le echaron valor y se tragaron el orgullo (¡ya era hora!). Gracias a por ti pro leerme siempre, cuídate y espero leerte pronto, sino por un fic, por alguna cosa que quiera contarme :3

**xzero kill,** A mí me pasa igual cuando leo un libro, estoy deseando leerlo sin parar, pero cuando se acerca el final hay veces que incluso dejo de leer porque me da pena acabarlo, ains... Al menos ahora sé que no soy la única.  
Espero que el final satisfaciese tu curiosidad, yo la verdad es que no etsaba dle todo convencida con como quedó, pero no se me ocurría acabarlo de otra forma, así que espero que no me pegues mucho XDD La verdad es que estoy muy ilusionada con el neuvo fic, y me estoy trabajando mucho el texto, así que ya em dirás qué te parece.  
Wah, espero que ande sun poco mejor de tiempo con la U, que siempre consume mucho tiempo, ¿qué se le va a hacer?  
Espero leerte pronto por aquí y sino tener noticias tuyas :3

**Zanzamaru,** Los canapés ya estarán felices por salir en el capítulo XDDD Me encanta tu voto confuso XDDD Me eché a reír como una tonta y no sé por qué XDDD En fin, hija mía, nos leemos pronto =D

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Cuchillos afilados? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Todas las madres del mundo bailando al estilo hawaiano mientras mantienen un hula hoop en movimiento como protesta a los aranceles agropecuarios de la macroeconomía sustancial interna de la hipótesis del mundo hueco?

¿Primer capítulo de **Crónicas de una infidelidad anunciada**? El **12 de Septiembre** como regalo de cumpleaños a Zanza


End file.
